


Attack on Romeo and Juliet

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Members of the 104th have auditioned for a play! Which happens to be Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. No one is sure what to expect of this cast, but as always, Mike is thoroughly enjoying himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager

Ymir had been the first one to enter the theatre followed by an overly confident Reiner.

“Ya know Bertl, I really think I’m a guaranteed Romeo. Who else could play him? And of course Krista would be Juliet.” The boy explained to his friend as they walked to the front.

Bertholdt looked towards his best friend. “I wish you luck. After all, I-I think you did well at auditions Reiner..um...Personally, I just hope I get a good part this time…”  
Bertholdt said, a little nervous. “I don’t want to be stuck getting a tree again.” 

“Thanks Bertl. Well, luckily there aren’t any trees in this play. So you can’t be a tree!” Reiner encouraged. 

Before Bertholdt could say anything else, Marco happened to enter the theatre next. He smiled brightly, holding a styrofoam coffee cup in one hand. On his shoulder, was a brown satchel. “Hey guys!” He greeted with his cheerful tone. 

Ymir offered a small wave while Reiner grinned at Marco.

“So what part do you think you got?”

Marco placed his satchel down on one of the seats. “To be honest, I don’t know. I’m hoping for the Prince, but any part I get I’ll be okay with.” 

“I’m sure you've got a shot!” Of course Reiner wanted the lead, but he wasn’t about to put down his friends.

“Thanks Reiner.” Marco smiled. “What part are you hoping for?” He asked the blond, genuinely curious. 

“Romeo.” Reiner said with a proud grin. “Miss Hanji, has to see the talent in this room right?”

“Ah, well good luck! I think you’d make a great Romeo!” Marco complemented Reiner. Then he turned to Bertholdt. “What about you Bertholdt? What part do you want?”

Bertholdt gave Marco a small smile. “Well, I’m hoping for-”

“Hey you guys!” Krista greeted as she entered the building, not knowing she interrupted Bertholdt. “Oh, I’m so excited about today! I couldn’t sleep last night because of this!” She was bubbling with happiness and excitement. “My father told me not to keep my hopes too high, but I can’t help it! Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays!” She sighed dreamily. “Anywho, how are you guys?” She asked.

“I am great!” Reiner butted in first. “I am totally ready to be your Romeo!” He grinned.

Ymir rolled her eyes. “You wish Braun. Bertholdt has a better chance at Romeo than you.”

Reiner’s smile fell, “You’re just jealous because you’re gonna end up dressed like a nun.”

“I hope they put you in the puffiest pants possible, and tights.” Ymir shot back. 

“Now you two.” Marco said sternly, yet kindly. “Let’s just wait and see. Who knows, maybe we’ll get the parts we want.”

“Oh, I hope so!” Krista beamed.

“I know I will.” Reiner went back to his confident attitude. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Ymir muttered under her breath.

Marco turned back to Bertholdt. “Bertholdt,” He began. “You were going to tell us what part you wanted, but Krista came in so you didn’t get to finish. What part did you want again?”

“W-Well...um….I was really hoping for-”

“HELLO EVERYONE!” A booming voice echoed through the theatre. Hanji was in the doorway with Annie in tow. Annie was helping Hanji carry some of her bags in. “I hope you all are doing great today!” She made her way down to the front of the stage. “Now, let’s get started. I have the cast list in my hand.” The brunette waved a piece of white paper in her hand. “I know you all are excited. I am too, but please don’t run each other over when coming to look at the cast list. When I say go, you may come down to see what you got. Ready?” She placed the cast list down on the stage. “Ready, set, GO!”

Ymir and Reiner were the first to start booking it down the aisle they were head to head for a few moments, but Ymir pulled in front of Reiner at the last moment and stopped him from seeing the cast list.

“Hey!” Reiner said trying to push her out of the way to get a look at the list. “Let me see that Ymir so I can rub my role as Romeo in your face.”

Ymir was still for a few seconds then she smiled wide, “Sure Reiner, rub your role in my face.”

Reiner nudged Ymir out of the way looking at the cast list excitedly before his smile fell, “You’re Romeo?!”

“Yeah, and who are you?” 

“... Mercutio.”

Ymir sat down in one of the chairs still smiling, “That’s right one of my sidekicks.”

Reiner took an almost aggressive step towards Ymir.

“Watch yourself Braun. Wouldn’t want to get kicked out of the play right?”

Reiner sighed and mumbled under his breath, “Alright Bertl, go see who you are.”

“O-Oh, u-um okay.” Bertholdt obediently walked over to the cast list and searched for his name. Once he found it, his mossy green eyes widened and a smile appeared on his lips. “I-I-I don’t believe it!” 

Reiner was at least happy for his friend, “See buddy, you didn’t get a tree!”

“I-I got the part I wanted!” Bertholdt smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up like two stars in the evening sky. 

“And you’re perfect for the role man!” Reiner patted his friend on the shoulder. “And we’re going to be in a ton of scenes together!”

Bertholdt turned to face his friend with that happy grin on his face. “O-Oh yeah! That’s right! We are!”

“We are going to make this show! We’re gonna have to pick up all the slack Romeo leaves us.”

Krista slowly made her way up to the cast list. She was trembling a little bit. The small blonde was very nervous. Once she got up there, she bit her lip. Here it goes. She scanned the list for her name. There it was. Right next to her name, after all the little dots was her part. Her heart stopped. She placed her hands over her mouth and squealed. She jumped up and down, her laughing muffled by her hands. Krista felt like she was going to cry tears of joy. “Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, muffled once again by her hands.

“Congrats Krista!” Ymir got up from the chair, “We are going to be the perfect Romeo and Juliet!” 

Tears were streaming down Krista’s face as her ocean blue eyes gazed at Ymir. She uncovered her mouth and tried to wipe her eyes.“I-I’m so happy! Juliet has been one of my dream roles since I was 12!” She ran over to Ymir with that smile on her face. “Oh Ymir! This is going to be fun!” 

“I knew you would get it. You’re the perfect girl for the part.” Ymir was excited, and admittedly a little nervous, that she and Krista were the leads. They would have to be close, and together a lot. Basically heaven for the girl.

“You really mean that Ymir?” Krista said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Of course I do! You’re the perfect Juliet, sweet, pretty and perfect.” Ymir stopped herself before she rambled on.

“You’re so sweet.” Krista smiled. “And you are going to make an amazing Romeo!”

During all of this, Marco went to look at the cast list. He looked for his name and smiled once he found it. “Friar Lawrence. It’s not the part I was hoping, but I think I’m gonna like playing this character.” He said quietly to himself. Precious Marco. Always looking positively at things.

Reiner put his arm around Marco’s shoulders. “You’ll be a good Friar Lawrence. He’s a helpful and good guy, just like you!” 

Marco smiled up to Reiner. “Gee, thanks Reiner. I saw you got Mercutio. You’re going to do great! I personally think that character was made for you!” He said, closing his eyes with that smile. 

“Thanks Marco. It’s no Romeo, but I’ve accepted my role already.”

“Really that was quick.” Ymir smirked, “I think it’s great. I get to work with Krista. You get to work with me, who works with Krista, and Bertholdt.”

Reiner rolled his eyes, “We get it Ymir. You and Krista are the leads. Congrats by the way Krista.”

Marco nodded. “Yeah! Congrats!”

“Aww, thanks you guys! Congrats to you as well!” Krista smiled, wiping her eyes again.

“What about you Annie?” Reiner turned his head to look at the girl, “What did you get?”

“Y-Yeah Annie. What did you get?” Bertholdt asked.

“Let me see.” Annie said as she walked over to the cast list. Once she found her name, a very small smile appeared on her face. “I’m playing Juliet’s Nurse.” She said, looking back to everyone. “It’s a start.” She shrugged. 

“You’ll do great.” Reiner’s smile returned. “Right Bertl, she’ll do great.”

Bertholdt blushed a bright red as he was put on the spot. “O-Oh! U-Um...Y-Yeah! Of course!” 

Mike entered with an armful of different fabrics. He then began to measure Berthold after dropping the fabric on stage. “Stand still.”

“O-Okay.” Bertholdt mumbled shyly as he did as he was told.

He soon moved onto Reiner, “Arms out.”

Reiner put his arms out, “Is this really necessary right now Miss Hanji?” 

Hanji nodded. “Of course! We need to get the costumes as soon as possible. The faster we get them, the less dress rehearsals we’ll have later on.”

“Ugh alright.” Reiner rolled his eyes.

Mike moved onto Ymir, “So, there’s quite a bit of… Kissing in the script.” Ymir mentioned, “Are we going to keep that or no?”

“Oh yeah, we are definitely keeping it. This isn’t the junior version!” Hanji laughed, then placed her finger to her cheek in thought. “I don’t even think there IS a junior  
version.”

Ymir nodded sharply and a light blush crossed her face. “A-Alright. Works for me.”

“U-Um Miss Hanji?” Bertholdt piped up. “When are we going to get our scripts?”

“As soon as Mike finishes the measurements.” Hanji answered the lad. 

Mike finished with Ymir and moved onto Krista. “Stand up straight please.”

“Yes sir.” Krista said, doing what she was told.

As soon as he finished with Krista he moved to Marco, “Yes or no to a bald cap?” He asked measuring his waist.

“No thank you.” Marco declined politely. 

“Good, you look better without one. Just thought I’d give you the choice.” Mike said as he moved lastly onto Annie.

“Alright, once Mike is finished measuring Annie, I’ll assign your scripts and you can start memorizing! Now, if only I can find them…”

“You mean...you don’t know where they are?” Bertholdt asked confused.

Hanji laughed. “Oh no sweetie! I know I brought them with me. I just can’t remember which bag I put them in!” It was then that Hanji began to rummage through her bags. About a minute later, she pulled out a stack of scripts “A-HA! Here they are!” She said, placing them on the stage.

Mike finished measuring and sat on the stage with a notebook. “Boys are going to have to wear tights. Ymir too.”

“Tights?” Reiner whined.

“I’m alright with that.” Marco shrugged.

“Better than a dress,” Ymir went to grab a script.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Hanji waved her finger at Ymir. “I have numbers assigned for you all!” She cleared her throat and picked up the first script. “I also have your names written down on top as well. That way, if any of you just happened to leave your script here, we’ll know whose it is. So, when I call your name, you come up and sign the script out. Krista, you have number one.”

Krista got up and thanked Hanji as she took the script, signing her name out on the clipboard. She continued to call out the names: Bertholdt, Marco, Ymir, Reiner, and Annie was last. “Now then, since you all have your scripts, you can begin highlighting your lines. That way, it’ll be easier to memorize.”

Eren burst through the doors and ran up to the stage. “Sorry! I overslept! What’s my part?! Where’s my script?!”

Hanji glanced up and smiled. “Ah, Eren! So glad you can join us! The cast list is right there hun. Go see what you got and then I’ll get you your script.”

Eren scrambled to the list trying to read it upside down. “I can’t read it!”

Ymir sighed and turned the list around with a scoff. 

“Tybalt! ...That’s not what I wanted!” He briefly complained before going to get his script.

“What did you want Eren?” Krista asked, cocking her head to the side.

“I wanted Mercutio, but Tybalt is okay. At least I get to stab people.” He shrugged as Mike began to measure him.

“That’s the spirit Eren!” Hanji beamed toward the brunet, swinging her arm in front of her with a clenched fist. “Not much the stabbing part..but hey! Oh and here’s your script. You’re number seven.” The woman handed Eren his script. 

“Thank you Miss Hanji.” 

Mike finished measuring Eren. “I’m thinking neck ruffles, what about you Hanji?”

Hanji placed her hand on her chin, stroking it as if she had a beard. Her brown eyes went up and down, scanning Eren. “Yes. I think they’ll look great!”

“What?” Eren shook his head, “I’m not wearing neck ruffles!”

“Not for the first scene of course.” Mike shrugged, “But for the party scene and a little while after. Of course we want to try and make you look intimidating compared to Reiner.”

“Compared to Reiner?! I’m totally intimidating!” Eren crossed his arms and puffed his chest out. Standing next to Reiner who was taller, and more muscular.

“Or we have to try and make Reiner look smaller…” Mike sighed. “I don’t think that will work though.”

“Yeah, making Reiner look smaller isn’t going to work.” Hanji said shaking her head.

“Sorry Eren.” Reiner smiled brightly at Eren.

“Whatever.” Eren sighed, “I still get to stab you.”

“And then I get to stab you.” Ymir mentioned, “Not as fun as stabbing Braun, but, I’ll take it.”

“What? No, I don’t get to die…”

“That’s the first rule of Shakespeare Eren.” Ymir shoved him lightly, “Everybody dies.”

“Ymir’s right Eren.” Marco informed. “Most of Shakespeare’s plays were tragedies. Yet, some of the characters live…” 

“Yeah, but the ones that live are still miserable.” Ymir mentioned as she began highlighting her script. 

“So who gets to live and be miserable?” Eren questioned trying to take Ymir’s highlighter.

“Bertholdt and Annie I’m pretty sure.” Ymir batted him away lightly. 

“Yeah, Benvolio and the Nurse live, you’re right.” Marco said as he skimmed through the script. “I think the rest of the Capulets and Montagues, Friar Lawrence, and the Prince live as well.” 

“True,” Ymir handed her highlighter over to Krista after a few more lines, “I guess it would be better to die in one of these plays.”

Krista thanked the taller freckled girl and began highlighting her lines next. “I just hope this highlighter doesn’t die out.”

“I-If it does Krista, I-I-I have a few in my bag.” Bertholdt offered shyly, fiddling with his hands. 

Krista looked up at the tall beanpole and smiled. “You do? That’s great! Thank you Bertholdt!” 

“It’s...um...no trouble at all!”

“Hey, Berty, if you’ve got spare highlighters could I borrow one?” Reiner asked with a smile at his friend.

Bertholdt nodded. “S-Sure, here I’ll get one for you.” With that, the v-fringed male went over to his bag and searched for the highlighters. After a few moments, he pulled out five other highlighters: two were yellow, one was pink, and two orange ones. Bertholdt held them out to Reiner. “Here, you can pick the one you want.” 

“Nice!” Reiner grabbed the pink highlighter and began to go at his script, “So when’s the first official rehearsal Miss Hanji?”

“It’s going to be tomorrow at 2:30 PM.” Hanji answered. 

“Cool. Hey, Bertl do you want to come to my place tonight and practice some lines?” Reiner asked while focusing on his highlighting.

“S-Sure! I’ll...um....have to ask my mom first, but I think it’ll be okay with her.” Bertholdt answered with a small smile as he began to highlight as well.

“... You can come to my place Krista and we can practice!” Ymir mentioned.

“Oh, okay!” Krista beamed. “Sounds like fun!” 

Ymir practically radiated with joy, but for the moment contained herself with a smug smile to the obviously jealous Reiner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)

Everyone, including Eren surprisingly, arrived on time and they got right down to work.

Bertholdt walked over to Ymir, with script in hand. _“What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?”_

_“Not having that, which, having, makes them short.”_ Ymir read from her script flatly.

_“In love”_

_“Out--”_

_“Of love?”_

_“Out of her favour, where I am in love.”_ Ymir was attempting to read from her script as little as possible even though it was only the first rehearsal.

Bertholdt sighed _“Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!”_ As much as Bertholdt was a shy young thing, he was an amazing actor. If anything, he seemed more confident.

Ymir paused with a quick glance at her script. Her tone switched from flat and bored to passionate

_“Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,_

_Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!_

_Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?_

_Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all._

_Here's much to do with hate, but more with love._

_Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!_

_O any thing, of nothing first create!_

_O heavy lightness! serious vanity!_

_Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!_

_Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,_

_sick health!_

_Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!_

_This love feel I, that feel no love in this._

_Dost thou not laugh?”_

Bertholdt’s mouth was agape through the entire monologue. After a moment, he snapped back into reality. “O-Oh! S-Sorry, I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat and scanned to where he was supposed to speak. Finally, the taller male found where he left off. _“No, coz, I rather weep.”_

“It’s fine dude,” Ymir broke character for a moment before continuing. _“ Good heart, at what?”_

_“At thy good heart's oppression.”_

Ymir walked to the front of the stage putting her hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder as she recited her lines again with the pain and passion of a man in love with a girl.

_“Why, such is love's transgression._

_Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,_

_Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest_

_With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown_

_Doth add more grief to too much of mine own._

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_

_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;_

_Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:_

_What is it else? a madness most discreet,_

_A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

_Farewell, my coz.”_

Ymir stepped to the side turning to Bertl when he spoke his next line.

_“Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.”_ Bertholdt turned to face the audience, then turned back to Ymir during his line.

Ymir shook her head softly and sighed,

_“Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;_

_This is not Romeo, he's some other where.”_

Bertholdt placed both hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. _“Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.”_

Ymir pushed his hands off of her shoulders and turned her back to him.

_“What, shall I groan and tell thee?”_ She said in a strained, and sad voice.

Bertholdt’s face fell, feeling hurt _. “Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who.”_ He looked with hopeful sorrow at Ymir.

Ymir kept her back turned and looked upwards as if she were imagining her beloved’s face before her face fell once again.

_“Bid a sick man in sadness make his will:_

_Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!_

_In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.”_

“Alright! Great job you two!” Hanji said, “We’re going to stop that scene there for now. We’ll get back to it soon.” She turned around. “Now we’re going to do scene four in Act One. So we have everyone except Reiner….REINER!” She called for the blond. “We need you for the next scene!”

Reiner emerged from the back of the theatre, “I was playing Flappy Bird.” He walked down the aisle and jumped onto the sage, “What page is it Bertl?”

“U-Um, it’s act one scene four.” Bertl answered Reiner, glancing over his shoulder at the script. “Just turn two pages forward and you’ll be there.”

Reiner nodded and turned the pages, “You start us off Ymir.”

Ymir, without hesitation, began putting herself between Reiner and Bertholdt.

_“What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?_

_Or shall we on without a apology?”_

Bertholdt didn’t even look at his script as he delivered his monologue perfectly, the emotions seeping through.

_“The date is out of such prolixity:_

_We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf,_

_Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,_

_Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper;_

_Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke_

_After the prompter, for our entrance:_

_But let them measure us by what they will;_

_We'll measure them a measure, and be_ _gone."_

Ymir shook her head sadly,

_“Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling;_

_Being but heavy, I will bear the light.”_

Reiner linked his arm with Ymir’s and grinned,

_“Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.”_

Ymir spun out of Reiner’s friendly grasp,

_“Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes_

_With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead_

_So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.”_

Reiner grabbed her hands and moved her along as if they were dancing,

_“You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,_

_And soar with them above a common bound.”_

Ymir gently shoved him off,

_“I am too sore enpierced with his shaft_

_To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,_

_I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe:_

_Under love's heavy burden do I sink.”_

Reiner grabbed her hand with a grin,

_“And, to sink in it, should you burden love;_

Too great oppression for a tender thing.”

Ymir’s hand was limp in his,

_“Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,_

_Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.”_

Reiner pulled her in and embraced her tightly,

_“If love be rough with you, be rough with love;_

_Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down._

_Give me a case to put my visage in:_

_A visor for a visor! what care I_

_What curious eye doth quote deformities?_

_Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.”_

Bertholdt wrapped one of his arms around Reiner’s shoulder and extended his other arm out towards the audience. While speaking, he faces Reiner and the audience. _“Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in, But every man betake him to his legs.”_

Ymir trailed behind the two,

_“A torch for me: let wantons light of heart_

_Tickle the senseless rushes with their heels,_

_For I am proverb'd with a grandsire phrase;_

_I'll be a candle-holder, and look on._

_The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.”_

Reiner laughed lightly and pointed forward,

_“Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word:_

_If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire_

_Of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick'st_

_Up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!”_

Ymir shook her head and shoved Reiner lightly,

_“Nay, that's not so.”_

Reiner once again threw his arms around Ymir’s shoulders,

_“I mean, sir, in delay_

_We waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day._

_Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits_

_Five times in that ere once in our five wits.”_

Ymir sighed once more and pushed Reiner away roughly this time,

_“And we mean well in going to this mask;_

_But 'tis no wit to go.”_

Reiner looked curiously at Ymir _,_

_“Why, may one ask?”_

Ymir sighed lightly,

_“I dream'd a dream to-night.”_

Reiner spoke confidently,

_“And so did I.”_

_“Well, what was yours?”_

_“That dreamers often lie.”_

Reiner turned Ymir’s face to look at him.

Ymir gave a slight scowl and said back harshly,

_“In bed asleep, while they do dream things true”_

Reiner went to read his next line from the script and stopped, “Jeeze that’s a really long line! How did I miss this yesterday?!”

Bertholdt leaned over to read Reiner’s script. “O-Oh wow...that IS really long…”

“Miss Hanji? Can we wait to do the big stuff?”

“What Reiner, can’t handle it?” Ymir grinned, “Even I know most of my monologues.”

“Hmmm, sure. We can handle all the big monologues later on. Perhaps when you have most of it memorized. That way we can block it as well.”

“Thank you Miss Hanji.” Reiner grabbed a highlighter and went over his monologue.

“Now, take a ten minute break. We’ll start with Act Three Scene One when we get back. I want to focus on getting the fight scenes down pat.”

Ymir stepped off of the stage Reiner following after her. “If you need help with the longer sections I can help you.” She offered the boy.

“Really?” He asked questioningly.

“Yeah, I don’t want you to be the thing that ruins this show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright you four, let’s try this again.” Hanji said. They had run this scene five times already and the reason they kept redoing was because of Eren. “Bertholdt, can you recite your line before Tybalt comes in?”

Bertholdt nodded. “Y-Yes Miss Hanji.” He glanced down at his script. _“By my head, here come the Capulets!”_ He points off stage.

Reiner waved his hand dismissively, 

_ “By my heel, I care not.” _

Eren’s delivery was normal at first confidant even if a bit shaky, 

_ “Follow me close, for I will speak to them. _

_ Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you.” _

Reiner scoffed and turned to face Eren,

_ “And but one word with one of us? couple it with _

_ something; make it a word and a blow.” _

Eren scowled, but it was hard to tell if he was acting or not.

_ “You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you _

_ will give me occasion.” _

Reiner turned his head away once more,

_ “Could you not take some occasion without giving?” _

Eren spoke calmly, for once,

_ “Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,--” _

Reiner abruptly interrupted,

_ “Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? an _

_ thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but _

_ discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall _

_ make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!” _

Bertholdt leaned into Reiner’s right side and spoke quietly, but loud enough for the audience to hear.

_“We talk here in the public haunt of men: Either withdraw unto some private place, And reason coldly of your grievances, Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.”_

Reiner turned from Bertholdt and took a step towards Eren,

_ “Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; _

_ I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I.” _

Ymir enters from one side of the stage and approaches the others while Eren regains his composure and speaks,

_ “Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man.” _

Reiner stepped in front of Ymir with a scowl,

_ “But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: _

_ Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower; _

_ Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'” _

Eren lightly pushed Reiner away from Ymir with the back of his hand, 

_ “Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford _

_ No better term than this,--thou art a villain.” _

Ymir frowned and shook her head, 

_ “Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee _

_ Doth much excuse the appertaining rage _

_ To such a greeting: villain am I none; _

_ Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.” _

Eren put his hand on his prop sword and got close to Ymir’s face,

_ “Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries _

_ That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.” _

Ymir backed away from Eren her hands up in a submissive position,

_ “I do protest, I never injured thee, _

_ But love thee better than thou canst devise, _

_ Till thou shalt know the reason of my love: _

_ And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender _

_ As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.” _

Reiner gave a dissatisfied snarl and placed himself between Eren and Ymir his sword drawn,

_ “O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! _

_ Alla stoccata carries it away. _

_ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” _

Eren’s hand gripped around his prop,

_ “What wouldst thou have with me?” _

Reiner began to walk circles around Eren with his sword drawn as he recited his lines,

_ “Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine _

_ lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you _

_ shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the _

_ eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher _

_ by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your _

_ ears ere it be out.” _

Eren nodded, and before he could help it a grin came across his face,

_ “I am for you.” _

Eren advanced and began fighting Reiner before he was fully prepared, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Ymir chose to continue with her lines,

_ “Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.” _

Reiner ignored Ymir’s line and continued to fight Eren,

_ “Come, sir, your passado.” _

Ymir closed the gap between herself and Bertholdt, 

_ “Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. _

_ Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! _

_ Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath _

_ Forbidden bandying in Verona streets: _

_ Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!” _

Eren aggressively stabbed Reiner with something like a victory cry rising from him. Reiner fell and held his side before reciting his line almost breathlessly, 

_ “I am hurt. _

_ A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. _

_ Is he gone, and hath nothing?” _

Bertholdt rushed over to Reiner and knelt down beside him, pretending to help him sit up. _“What, art thou hurt?”_ He asked very concerned. 

Reiner leaned against Bertholdt as he sat up still clutching his side,

_ “Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. _

_ Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.” _

Ymir dropped to her knees beside Reiner, 

_ “Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.” _

Reiner grasped Ymir’s arm with his free hand, 

_ “No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a _

_ church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for _

_ me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I _

_ am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' _

_ both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a _

_ cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a _

_ rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of _

_ arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I _

_ was hurt under your arm.” _

Ymir lowered her head and spoke quietly, 

_ “I thought all for the best.” _

Reiner scowled and clutched to Bertholdt, 

_ “Help me into some house, Benvolio, _

_ Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! _

_ They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, _

_ And soundly too: your houses!” _

Ymir walked to the front of the stage solemnly, 

_ “This gentleman, the prince's near ally, _

_ My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt _

_ In my behalf; my reputation stain'd _

_ With Tybalt's slander,--Tybalt, that an hour _

_ Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, _

_ Thy beauty hath made me effeminate _

_ And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!” _

While Ymir was speaking her monologue, Bertholdt had pretended to help Reiner walk across the stage as if to get him to a house.  It wasn’t until Reiner pretended to stumble and fall down dead at the end of her line that Bertholdt stood up and raced over to Ymir. He grasped her shoulders and swung her around to face him. If she looked closely, she could actually see tears in his eyes.

_“O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead!_

_ That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,  _

_ Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.” _

Ymir stared in silence at Bertholdt for a moment before sadly reciting her line,

_ “This day's black fate on more days doth depend; _

_ This but begins the woe, others must end.” _

Bertholdt wiped his head around quickly, fear forming in his mossy green hues. _“_ _ Here comes the furious Tybalt back again.” _

Ymir turned to look at where Eren entered, she gritted her teeth and grabbed Reiner’s fallen sword from the stage. She spoke furiously,

_ “Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain! _

_ Away to heaven, respective lenity, _

_ And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!” _

Ymir approached Eren the few inches she had over his height helped her look more intimidating than usual.

_ “Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, _

_ That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul _

_ Is but a little way above our heads, _

_ Staying for thine to keep him company: _

_ Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.” _

Eren paused at first, and attempted to match her eye level,

_ “ Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, _

_ Shalt with him hence.” _

Ymir placed the sword near Eren’s neck,

_ “This shall determine that.” _

Eren once again let out a battle cry and began the fight scene. Ymir delivered the killing blow multiple times, but Eren refused to stop fighting. 

“I stabbed you! Go down!” Ymir demanded.

“I will not die this day!” Eren yelled back.

Hanji sighed. “Eren, please just die. This is why we did this scene five times. Just do it…” 

“Never!” Eren continued to go aggressively at Ymir who at this point had given up and was just blocking his blows.

Reiner looked out from the curtain, “Eren, if I die so do you. Now die.”

While Eren was distracted by Reiner’s presence Ymir caught his foot with hers and tripped him. “There. He’s dead and we can move on.”

Hanji mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to Ymir and then nodded. “Alright, we can continue.” 

Ymir gave her a brief nod, “Alright, Bertholdt it’s your line.”

Bertholdt gave her a sharp nod. Then he proceeded, sounding fearful and worried.

_ “Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. _

_ Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, _

_ If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!” _

Ymir started to walk off the stage, but looked to the place where Reiner lay

_ “ O, I am fortune's fool!” _

Bertholdt put all of his fear into his line hear, he felt his heart banging in his chest. _“Why dost thou stay?!”_

Ymir paused and looked at Bertholdt for a moment before rushing off stage.

“Bravo! Wonderful job!” Hanji said, clapping her hands a couple of times. She glanced over at the clock. It was 5:00 PM now. “Alright everyone, we’re done for today!” 

Reiner got up and sauntered over to his friend, “Good job today Bertl.”

Bertholdt glanced up to his friend and smiled awkwardly. “U-Um, thanks Reiner. Same to you.” 

“Thanks man!” Reiner grabbed his backpack, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“O-Okay! See you tomorrow!” The v-fringed male waved to his best friend.

“Wait! One more thing everyone!” Hanji exclaimed from her spot in front of the stage. “Before you guys leave, we are starting with the balcony scene first thing tomorrow! Just a heads up!” 

Ymir stopped in her tracks for a moment, “A-Alright, sounds good!” 

Krista squealed happily. “This is going to be fun! I love the balcony scene! It’s my favorite scene in the entire play!” 

“It’s my favorite too!” Marco added looking to Krista. “It’s the most famous scene in all of Shakespeare!” 

Annie, as she was walking by, noticed Ymir’s tenseness and made her way over to her. “You alright? You’re shaking a little bit.” She asked in her monotone voice.

“Perfectly fine,” Ymir chuckled lightly trying to diffuse the situation and make herself seem calm and collected.

Annie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s just the balcony scene. Nothing to worry about.” Ymir shrugged, but was internally screaming.

..Okay..” With that, Annie walked out. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See ya’” Ymir gave her a small wave before sighing, “Crap..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager
> 
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bertholdt beckoned Reiner with his hand 

_ “Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, _

_ To be consorted with the humorous night: _

_ Blind is his love and best befits the dark.” _

 

Reiner wandered the stage with a teasing grin,

_ “If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. _

_ Now will he sit under a medlar tree, _

_ And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit _

_ As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone. _

_ Romeo, that she were, O, that she were _

_ An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear! _

_ Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; _

_ This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep: _

_ Come, shall we go?” _

 

Bertholdt nodded to Reiner, with a smile.

_ “Go, then; for 'tis in vain_

_ To seek him here that means not to be found.” _

 

Reiner made his way off of the stage with Bertholdt and Ymir emerged from the opposite side her hand placed lightly on her chest with a slightly hurt expression,

_ “ He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” _

 

As Krista entered for the scene Ymir shifted her position as if she were trying to stay out of her view before she began speaking softly, and lovingly,

_ “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? _

_ It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. _

_ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, _

_ Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

_ That thou her maid art far more fair than she: _

_ Be not her maid, since she is envious; _

_ Her vestal livery is but sick and green _

_ And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. _

_ It is my lady, O, it is my love! _

_ O, that she knew she were! _

_ She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? _

_ Her eye discourses; I will answer it. _

_ I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: _

_ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_ Having some business, do entreat her eyes _

_ To twinkle in their spheres till they return. _

_ What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_ The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, _

_ As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven _

_ Would through the airy region stream so bright _

_ That birds would sing and think it were not night. _

_ See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! _

_ O, that I were a glove upon that hand, _

_ That I might touch that cheek!” _

 

Krista sighed gently, gazing up as if she were looking at the stars. 

_ “Ay me!”  _

 

Ymir continued to stare her gaze filled with affection as she spoke,

_ “She speaks: _

_ O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art _

_ As glorious to this night, being o'er my head _

_ As is a winged messenger of heaven _

_ Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _

_ Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _

_ When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds _

_ And sails upon the bosom of the air.” _

 

Here it was, the most famous line in the entire play. Krista put her all into the lines. Making them sound hopeful, and in wonder. 

_ “ O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_ Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _

_ Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_ And I'll no longer be a Capulet.” _

 

Ymir stared at Krista for a moment before stammering and turning to speak at the audience,

_ “S-Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” _

 

Krista’s ocean blue eyes seemed to shimmer as she continued, staring at Ymir. 

_ " ‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy. _

_ Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. _

_ What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, _

_ Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part _

_ Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! _

_ What’s in a name? That which we call a rose _

_ By any other word would smell as sweet. _

_ So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, _

_ Retain that dear perfection which he owes _

_ Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, _

_ And for that name, which is no part of thee _

_ Take all myself.” _

 

Ymir seemed off her game at the moment, but she continued on saying her lines and trying to match Krista’s emotion.

_ “I-I take thee at thy word. _

_ Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. _

_ H-Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” _

 

Krista gazed into Ymir’s eyes, the lights from the stage seemed to make a heavenly aura around her. 

_ “What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, _

_ So stumblest on my counsel?” _

 

Ymir hesitantly reached for Krista’s hand,

_ “By a name _

_ I know not how to tell thee who I am. _

_ My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself _

_ Because it is an enemy to thee. _

_ Had I it written, I would tear the word.” _

 

Krista took Ymir’s hand, holding it gently. 

_ “My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words _

_ Of that tongue’s uttering, yet I know the sound. _

_ Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?” _

 

Ymir became steady in her speech again,

_ “Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.” _

 

A faint blush appeared on Krista’s cheeks as she continued to say her lines: 

_ “How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? _

_ The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, _

_ And the place death, considering who thou art, _

_ If any of my kinsmen find thee here.” _

 

Ymir’s voice became softer as she spoke partially allowing her real emotions to come through,

_ “With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls, _

_ For stony limits cannot hold love out, _

_ And what love can do, that dares love attempt. _

_ Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.” _

 

Krista’s smile faded, worry entering her eyes. 

_ “If they do see thee they will murder thee.” _

 

Ymir shook her head with a light laugh as she smiled sweetly at Krista.

_ “Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye _

_ Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, _

_ And I am proof against their enmity.” _

 

Krista leaned in a little bit towards Ymir’s face, the gentle smile returning. 

_ “I would not for the world they saw thee here.” _

 

Ymir blushed and put her hand lightly on Krista’s cheek a little hesitantly afraid she was overstepping some boundary,

_ “I have night’s cloak to hide me from their eyes, _

_ And but thou love me, let them find me here. _

_ My life were better ended by their hate _

_ Than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love.” _

 

Krista’s blush spread across the bridge of her nose, turning more red than before. She felt her heart racing faster and faster. She blinked a few times as the smile slowly grew on her lips. In the lights, her eyes twinkled like stars in the evening sky. 

“What are you two waiting for?!” Hanji cried out, nearly hurling her bag of popcorn she had with her. “Kiss each other!” 

Ymir was so distracted by Krista’s beauty that she hadn’t even noticed they were in the theatre, “I-I-”

She was interrupted by Reiner, “Miss Hanji I don’t really think they need to-” Reiner let out a small, but girlish yelp.

Ymir had gone for it. Taken Krista’s face in her hands and just kissed her.

Krista’s cheeks glowed bright red, a bit surprised, but her face relaxed and her eyes closed. She was mesmerized by the kiss. 

“AH PERFECT!” Hanji exclaimed, cheering and actually throwing her popcorn into the air. “Oops…”

Ymir held Krista’s face for a few more moments before carefully putting her hands back down at her side, “Was that… Okay?” She asked Krista. She wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with it.

“It was better than okay.” Krista smiled. “It was...wonderful.”

Ymir smiled wide, “... Cool.” She laughed a little awkwardly to herself.

Reiner continued to look on in what can only be described as despair, “Bertl… I think a part of me just died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager
> 
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had past and the rehearsals had been getting better and better. Hanji had decided to let the kids stay home for that week due to the rehearsals going by smoothly. The actors had planned get togethers at each others houses to run lines with another. Let’s see how they’re doing shall we?

Reiner paced around Bertholdt’s room. “You know Bertl, I think Ymir is just trying to piss me off everytime she kisses Krista.” The boy had been hung up on this subject for weeks, but still managed to learn his lines and blocking, “Anyway, what do you think we should work on?”

Bertholdt was sitting on his bed, his back against the head post of his bed. “D-Don’t let it get to you Reiner...The show is only a few weeks away, once it’s over...um..you won’t have to worry about it…” The tall lad glanced down at his script as he began to skim through it. “Um...we should work on Act Two Scene One. That’s the scene before the balcony. It’s just the two of us in that one.” 

“Alright.” Reiner grabbed his script from his backpack, “Who starts it off?”

“Uh...I think I do, let me check.” He flipped through the pages. “H-Here it is. Yup, it’s me. You ready?” 

Reiner nodded and found the place in the script.

Bertholdt cleared his throat and looked away from his script, hoping it was memorized. _“Romeo! My cousin Romeo!”_

Reiner cleared his throat and continued to pace around the room,

_ “He is wise; _

_ And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.” _

Bertholdt continued, not glancing at his script _ “He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, good Mercutio.” _

Reiner paused and read over his lines before speaking slower than usual, 

_ “ Nay, I'll conjure too. _

_ Romeo! humours! madman! passion! Lover! _

_ Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: _

_ Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; _

_ Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;' _

_ Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, _

_ One nick-name for her purblind son and heir, _

_ Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim, _

_ When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid! _

_ He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; _

_ The ape is dead, and I must conjure him. _

_ I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, _

_ By her high forehead and her scarlet lip, _

_ By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh _

_ And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, _

_ That in thy likeness thou appear to us!” _

The v-fringed male noticed this, but shook it off. That line was rather long and he understood if Reiner didn’t have it memorized all the way just yet. Bertholdt soon continued.

_ “ And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him.”  _

Reiner took a moment again,

_ “This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him _

_ To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle _

_ Of some strange nature, letting it there stand _

_ Till she had laid it and conjured it down; _

_ That were some spite: my invocation _

_ Is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name _

_ I conjure only but to raise up him.” _

Bertholdt looked to his best friend. 

_ “ Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, _

_ To be consorted with the humorous night: _

_ Blind is his love and best befits the dark.” _

Reiner was better on this line, not by much but it went smoother than the previous ones.

_ “ If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. _

_ Now will he sit under a medlar tree, _

_ And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit _

_ As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone. _

_ Romeo, that she were, O, that she were _

_ An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear! _

_ Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; _

_ This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep: _

_ Come, shall we go?” _

Bertholdt nodded, 

_ “Go, then; for 'tis in vain _

_ To seek him here that means not to be found.” _

Just as soon as Bertholdt finished the line, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Bertholdt turned away from Reiner to face the door. Sweat began to form on his brow. “W-Who is it?” The boy asked meekly. 

“Bertholdt, it’s me sweetie. I made you and Reiner some chocolate chip cookies!” A woman’s voice said from the other side of the door. 

Bertholdt got off his bed and walked over to his door. He opened it and there was his mother. She was tall and skinny. Her raven-black hair in a ponytail.  “T-Thanks Mom.” He said as she placed the cookies on his nightstand. 

“Thank you Mrs. Hoover!” Reiner smiled at the woman brightly.

“It’s no trouble at all dear.” Bertholdt’s mother returned the smile to the blond. “If you need anything else, let me know.” With that, and a gentle kiss to her son’s cheek, she left the room.

Bertholdt’s cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. He loved his mom, but sometimes he didn’t want her smothering him when his friends were over. 

“Your mom is great dude.” Reiner told his friend as he grabbed a cookie. 

“Y-Yeah, she is…” Bertholdt also grabbed a cookie and took a small bite into it, letting out an audible ‘mmm’. His mother was a wonderful cook and her sweets always tickled his tastebuds. 

Reiner took a bite of his cookie and grabbed another, “Dude, these are so good. I wish my mom baked stuff like this!”

Bertholdt looked over to his childhood buddy. “I thought your mom baked sweets sometimes.” 

“Sometimes, but not as good as this. I don’t really think she has the time to anymore.” Reiner shrugged.

“Ah, I see.” Bertholdt said understanding, taking another bite of his mother’s scrumptious cookies. 

“So, is there anything else you wanna work on? Or do you wanna take a little break?”

“U-Um...Let’s do one more scene then we can take a small break…” 

“Alright, what scene are you thinking. I’m not super sure about what I should work on.” Reiner took another cookie.

“L-Let’s see..umm…” Bertholdt went through his script again, “Ah, let’s do the scene after Ymir and Marco’s scene in Act Two...Um... you know which one I’m talking about right?” 

“Nope, what line starts it off. I’ll see if I can find it.” Reiner started to leaf through his script.

“It’s the beginning of Act Two Scene four...umm...I was thinking we can do the lines before Ymir comes in...and...ugh...I think you start us off. Your line asks where Romeo is.” 

Reiner nodded, 

_ “Where the devil should this Romeo be? _

_ Came he not home to-night?” _

_ “ _ _Not to his father's; I spoke with his man.”_ Bertholdt answered, 

Reiner began to pace once again,

_ “Ah, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline. _

_ Torments him so, that he will sure run mad.” _

Bertholdt glanced down at his script for a split second before looking back up to Reiner, 

_ “Tybalt, the kinsman of old Capulet, _

_ Hath sent a letter to his father's house.” _

Reiner put his script down to his side, the smaller lines were easier for him,

_ “A challenge, on my life.” _

Bertholdt cocked his head to the side, _“_ _ Romeo will answer it.” _

_ “Any man that can write may answer a letter.” _

The v-fringed male shook his head, _“Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he_

_ dares, being dared.” _

Reiner glanced at his script and put his hand to his chest dramatically

_ “ Alas poor Romeo! he is already dead; stabbed with a _

_ white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a _

_ love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the _

_ blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to _

_ encounter Tybalt?” _

_ “Why, what is Tybalt?” _

Reiner’s voice increased in volume as he spoke, 

_ “More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is _

_ the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as _

_ you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and _

_ proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and _

_ the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk _

_ button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the _

_ very first house, of the first and second cause: _

_ ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! the _

_ Hai!” _

There was a pause from Bertholdt, his eyebrow raised, _“The what?”_

Reiner put his hand on Bertl’s shoulder,

_ “The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting _

_ fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! 'By Jesu, _

_ a very good blade! a very tall man! a very good _

_ whore!' Why, is not this a lamentable thing, _

_ grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with _

_ these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these _

_ perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form, _

_ that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their _

_ bones, their bones!” _

_ “Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo.”  _ Bertholdt pointed towards the door as if someone was going to walk through. 

Reiner went along with his friend’s actions and looked to the door speaking to it as Ymir were actually standing there, 

_ “Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh, _

_ how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers _

_ that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a _

_ kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to _

_ be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy; _

_ Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey _

_ eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior _

_ Romeo, bon jour! there's a French salutation _

_ to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit _

_ fairly last night.” _

As if it was of some cue, the door did burst open. Hearing the loud bang caused Bertholdt to fall off the bed with a thud. At least Bertholdt had something soft to land on, his carpet. Unfortunately, Reiner was right in front of the door, getting hit in the face. 

“Kids! I forgot to bring up your milk!” Miss Hoover entered carrying two glasses of milk with silly straws that have the loop-dee loops. The woman smiled as she placed the glasses down on the nightstands. “You two sound great and-” She stopped, her emerald greens skimming his room, then glanced down to her son. “Where’s Reiner, dear? Did he have to use the bathroom? I could’ve sworn I heard him in here just now…” 

Reiner raised his hand from the floor, “Down here Mrs. H.”

Miss Hoover looked down and saw the blond boy also on the floor. “Oh, there you are honey!” She laughed. “I didn’t see you down there!” 

Reiner sat up with a small groan, “It’s all good.”

“Well,” She smiled at both boys. “You keep up the good work! You both sound amazing!” She bent over and kissed Reiner on the top of his head. Since she had known Reiner from the day he was born, Miss Hoover saw him like another son. Then, she went to her own son and kissed his forehead, causing the tall v-fringed male to turn bright red. He always blushed whenever someone kissed him, it was just a Bertholdt thing. “If you need anything else, just let me know.” She said as she left the room.

“Will do, Mrs. Hoover.” Reiner jumped up and went over to help Bertholdt up from the floor, “We shouldn’t have to go any further with the scene. Ymir isn’t here.”

Bertholdt thanked Reiner as he helped him up. “I-I agree….um...I say we take a break for a bit…”

“Alright dude,” Reiner sat on Bertholdt’s bed 

There was a few moments of silence, “Wanna go to my place?” Reiner asked. 

“U-Um, sure!” Bertholdt nodded. “Let me get my stuff first.” He grabbed his backpack and put his script in there and a few other things. “A-Are you sure your parents won’t mind?” 

“Of course they won’t mind. They love having you over dude!”

“O-Okay.” The tall male swung the backpack over his shoulders. “Alright, I’m ready.” He was about to head out the door. “W-Wait, um...I should probably tell my mom where we’re going…” 

“Then go ahead and tell her,” Reiner shrugged lightly.

“A-Alright.” 

Bertholdt walked into the kitchen where his mother was and told her. Once he did, the tall male came back to his best friend and nodded. “She said it was okay. Let’s go.” 

With that, they went out the door. As they walked, Bertholdt looked to Reiner.  “I-It’s a good thing I told her, because the last time I didn’t tell her, she put my picture on the milk cartons. That was when I went to the park with you and Annie when we were kids. I-I don’t want to have a repeat of that day.” 

“That was a good day,” Reiner chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager
> 
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ymir sat at her desk with her script in hand, “I think we should work on the party scene. We haven’t really gotten a chance to go over it yet.”

Krista brushed off her dress gently as she sat in one of the chairs. “I agree. Miss Hanji hasn’t really gone over that scene either. I think it’s because Eren refuses to wear the neck ruffles and Mister Mike has to force them on him.” 

“Well, he’s going to have to wear them sooner or later. We might as well be ready when everyone else isn’t.”

“Yeah,” Krista finally found the page in the script. “Ah, here it is. Do you want me to read Eren’s and Mister Smith’s lines? I see they have a few before our scene…” 

“Nah, I think we can skip their stuff,” Ymir flipped to the scene in her script.

Krista smiled. “Okay, so do you start or is it me?”

“I start,” Ymir turned to face Krista and began reciting her lines,

_ “ If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: _

_ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _

_ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” _

Krista didn’t look at her script at all, staring back at Ymir

_ “ Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _

_ Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _

_ For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _

_ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” _

Ymir didn’t need to look at her script, but to avoid the awkwardness she might feel she did as she continued,

_ “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” _

_“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”_ Krista answered with a gentle smile. 

Ymir lowered her script slightly,

_ “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; _

_ They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” _

_“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”_ Krista’s eyes lowered then glanced back up  towards her. 

Ymir leaned slightly towards her, 

_ “Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. _

_ Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.” _

Krista slowly began to lean in as well, _“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”_

Ymir paused and looked over the script,

_ “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! _

_ Give me my sin again.” _

Ymir glanced up at Krista, “It, uh, says here that we’re supposed to kiss after that line.”

Krista leaned in to glance at Ymir’s script. “You’re right..” She looked up at Ymir. “...should we?” 

“I mean, only of you want to…” Ymir shrugged trying to act cool.

“Yeah, since we need to practice...if you want, I could-”

Ymir’s door opened and she backed away quickly fearing it was her foster parents or sister, but it was only her cat, Fred.  

Krista turned to face the door and gasped, her eyes twinkling in the dim room. “Oh my gosh! Ymir! You never told me you had a cat!” With that, she sprung up from the chair and made her way over to the cat. “Awww, it’s so cute!” 

Fred seemed hostile towards Krista at first, but when he noticed Ymir wasn’t uncomfortable he approached Krista and rubbed up against her leg.

“Yeah, this is Fred.” Ymir smiled lightly at her cat.

Krista smiled and carefully stroked Fred’s head. His fur was like silk. “Wow, he’s so soft!” She cooed happily. The small blonde turned to face Ymir. “Is it okay if I pick him up?” 

Ymir nodded, “He really only likes the people that I like. So you should be fine.”

Krista beamed even brighter as she crouched down to pick Fred up. She held him gently in her arms. “So, I’m guessing he doesn’t like Reiner, since you two always fight.” giggled the blonde. 

Fred meowed and shifted in Krista’s arms until he was comfortable.

“Well, he’s never met Reiner, but I am totally positive that he wouldn’t like him.” Ymir reached over to scratch his head lightly and Fred purred.

She sat back down in the chair with Fred now in her lap, stroking the cat’s silky coat. “How long have you had him?” Krista asked Ymir, glancing back up at her.

“About four years. I got him when my foster parents officially adopted me. He was kind of like a present I guess.”

“Ah I see,” Krista responded, continuing to pet the cat. “I’ve always wanted a cat, but my father and half-sister are allergic.” 

“You’re always welcome to come over and hang out with Fred.” Ymir grinned, “He seems to really like you.”

The cat closed his eyes softly and snuggled up against Krista continuing to purr.

The blonde looked up, her blue eyes wide with surprise. “You really mean it Ymir?”

“Of course!” Ymir nodded, “I like having you over and Fred does too, and if Fred likes you everyone in this house likes you.”

Krista smiled to her friend. “Thank you Ymir. That’s so sweet of you.” 

Ymir shrugged and stared at Krista with a soft smile for a few moments before snapping herself out of her daze, “So, do you wanna keep going? Or do you just wanna hang out with Fred?”

“I say we take a small break for a bit. We can go back to practicing later.” Krista said politely. 

Ymir nodded and threw her script onto her desk,  _ Cockblocked by a cat… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager
> 
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	7. Chapter 7

“This is our day off, why do we have to bother rehearsing?” Eren groaned while face down on the floor of his living room.

Marco sat on the couch in the living room, looking up from his script. “Eren, we have at least keep practicing our lines until they’re memorized. The show IS a few weeks away. Miss Hanji expects us memorized fully by the end of next week!”

“That’s dumb.” Eren lifted his head slightly, “The scripts are for our lines, and I’m sure I’ll do just fine without memorizing this soon.”

Marco sighed, “Just promise me that you’ll be memorized before the tech rehearsals.” 

“Fine, fine, I promise that I’ll be memorized by the tech rehearsals.”

The freckled boy smiled. “Good, now let’s get started. Does anyone have a particular scene they want to do?” 

Annie, who was sitting by the window, slowly glanced over her shoulder. “Doesn’t matter to me.” She said, going back to gazing out at the green grass and blue skies outside. 

“O-Okay, what about you Eren? Do you have a scene you want to go over at all?”

“Eh, I don’t have many scenes. One in the beginning, one during the party, and then I die.”

“Oh, I know which one you’re talking about!” Marco said, skimming through his script. “Now, let’s see...Aha! Here it is! Act One Scene Five! Now, we need someone to read for Capulet…”

“Hey Mikasa!” Eren yelled into the other room.

“What is it Eren? I’m with Titan! Do you need something?” Mikasa asked from the other room. Titan was Eren’s German Shepard. 

“Would you help us with something for the play? We need someone to read the extra parts.”

“Of course! I’ll be right in!” In a few seconds Mikasa entered the room. “Sorry about that. I was playing with Titan, since Aunt Carla’s busy making lunch.” She sat down next to Eren. “So which parts am I reading for again?” 

Marco smiled to the raven-haired girl. “We need you to read for Capulet.” 

“Alright,” Mikasa nodded. “Eren, can you share your script with me?” 

Eren sat up and nodded, “Sure, I start us off.” 

Eren fixed his posture and began,

_ “ This, by his voice, should be a Montague. _

_ Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave _

_ Come hither, cover'd with an antic face, _

_ To fleer and scorn at our solemnity? _

_ Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, _

_ To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.” _

Mikasa wasn’t that familiar with Shakespeare's way of writing, but she was trying her best. 

_ “ Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?” _

Eren scowled attempting to get into character,

_ “Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, _

_ A villain that is hither come in spite, _

_ To scorn at our solemnity this night.” _

 Mikasa glanced over at Eren surprised, before she continued with the next line, 

_ “Young Romeo is it?” _

Titan walked into the room just as Eren said his next line and pointed at the creature, 

_ “'Tis he, that villain Romeo.” _

Titan just barked softly and the chubby German Shepard trotted his way over to Eren licking his owner’s face. “Good boy, now let me practice.”

Mikasa smiled towards Eren, and leaned over to pat Titan’s head gently as she spoke the next lines. 

_ “Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; _

_ He bears him like a portly gentleman; _

_ And, to say truth, Verona brags of him _

_ To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth: _

_ I would not for the wealth of all the town _

_ Here in my house do him disparagement: _

_ Therefore be patient, take no note of him: _

_ It is my will, the which if thou respect, _

_ Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, _

_ And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.” _

Eren looked up from his script and continued in a harsh tone, 

_ “It fits, when such a villain is a guest: _

_ I'll not endure him.” _

Mikasa answered back to Eren as she read from the script, still trying to understand Shakespeare's writing. 

_ “ He shall be endured: _

_ What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; _

_ Am I the master here, or you? go to. _

_ You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! _

_ You'll make a mutiny among my guests! _

_ You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!”  _

Mikasa glanced back up, with her eyebrows raised in confusion. “What is a cock-a-hoop?”

“It means to cause trouble or something I think,” Eren answered before saying his next line, 

_ “Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.” _

“Ah, okay.” Mikasa nodded, then she proceeded as she read again.

_ “Go to, go to; _

_ You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed? _

_ This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: _

_ You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time. _

_ Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: _

_ Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! _

_ I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!” _

Eren continued to recite his lines, but at this point he was basically yelling them.

_ "Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting _

_ Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. _

_ I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall _

_ Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall.” _

 “Eren!” An older woman’s voice called from what seemed like downstairs. “Quiet down! Your father’s trying to work!” 

“But mom! I’m trying to practice for my show!” Eren called back.

“I know and you can continue doing so! Just do me a favor and say your lines a little quieter, alright?”

“But Tybalt isn’t quiet. He’s mad all the time and I’m just trying to get the character right!”

“Eren,” Mikasa said placing her hand on his shoulder. “Just listen to her.”

“Is Mikasa there with you?” Carla called back up again to the group. 

“Yes, she’s here with us Mrs. Jaeger!” Marco replied, placing a hand over his mouth to amplify his voice. 

“Good! She can keep Eren quiet until Dr. Jaeger finishes his work.” A few moments of silence passed before Eren’s mother spoke again. “ Oh, before I forget! Lunch will be ready in ten minutes!"

“Keep me quiet. Yeah right.” Eren mumbled and scoffed lightly, “Okay! Thanks mom!”

“Alright, so you said your other scene is your death scene right Eren?” Marco said flipping through the pages. 

Mikasa turned to Eren. “Wait, you have a death scene?”

“And the beginning, but I need to work on my death more.” Eren nodded at Mikasa, “Yep I have a death scene. My character is kind of an ass he deserves it.”

“Oh,” Mikasa said. “I see.”

“Okay, so we need someone to read for Romeo then.” Marco turned to the raven-haired girl. “Mikasa, you up to read for Romeo now?”

“Sure, I guess.” The girl responded with a nod. 

Eren flipped to the place in the script, “It’s not that long.”

“So Romeo’s line starts us off.” Marco said nodding to Mikasa. 

The girl returned the nod and started to read the line;

_ “ Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, _

_ That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul _

_ Is but a little way above our heads, _

_ Staying for thine to keep him company: _

_ Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.” _

Eren held out his hand as if he were holding a sword,

_ “Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, _

_ Shalt with him hence.” _

_“This shall determine that.”_ Mikasa said, glaring at Eren, finally getting into it. 

Eren began a mock fight with his fake sword and soon after fell onto his back. Titan looked at Eren for a moment before walking over to the boy, whining and licking his face aggressively.

“Titan! Titan!” Eren laughed pushing his dog away, “I’m okay boy.” 

Mikasa and Marco began to laugh seeing the scene unravel in front of them. Even Annie glanced over her shoulder once again, giving a small smile. After a few moments, Mikasa got up and assisted by gently getting Titan off her adopted brother. “Alright, Titan. That’s enough.” She held out her hand to Eren to help him up from the ground.

Eren took her hand and pulled himself up, “My Titan is a good boy!” Eren scratched his dog behind the ears. 

“Anything you want to work on anything Annie?” Eren asked.

Annie shook her head. “No, I’m good. Most of the things I’m in are with either Krista, Ymir, Bertholdt and Reiner.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Eren shrugged. “How about you Mar-” Eren started before he was interrupted.

“Kids! Lunch is ready! Come and get it!” Carla called sweetly from downstairs.

It wasn’t the kids who bolted downstairs, but Titan who knew that he gets lunch too.

“Titan!” Eren called after his dog and followed him.

“We better get going.” Mikasa said about to follow Eren.

“Why?” Marco asked.

“Sometimes, Titan gets to the food before we do.” Mikasa hurried out the door. “Eren! Wait for us!” 

Marco and Annie glanced over at each other before the male rushed out to follow Mikasa. Annie shrugged and walked after Marco. Hopefully there would be food left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	8. Chapter 8

“Ma!” Reiner called as he entered the house with his friend, “Bertholdt’s here!”

“Hello Bertholdt sweetie!” called a sweet voice from the living room area. “How are you?” 

“I-I’m doing good Mrs. Braun.” Bertholdt answered with his meek voice. 

Soon after came a quiet ‘boof’ from the living room and in barreled Reiner’s dog. A St. Bernard named… Captain Axel. The Braun family had gotten him as a present for Reiner’s seventh birthday. As soon as he saw Bertholdt standing with his master, the large fluff ball charged at nearly full speed. Bertholdt’s green eyes widened, holding both hands up timidly. He went to say something but before he could, the Saint Bernard pounced up on him. This caused the younger lad to fall to the ground. Once Bertholdt was pinned to the ground, Captain Axel began to lick the sweaty boy’s face playfully. 

“H-Hey!” Bertholdt said, trying to push the big dog away gently. “Axel! S-Stop it! T-That tickles!” The boy laughed. The poor thing was very ticklish, especially on his neck. “R-Reiner! Haha! H-Help me! I-I can’t breathe!” The male tried to say through his laughter. Suddenly, there was a slight cry of disgust from the v-fringed male. “Ah! Axel! D-Don’t lick my ear!” He whined, trying to cover most of his face with his hands to avoid anymore kisses. The dog was a smart cookie however, and he found a way around Bertholdt’s hands. “Haha! S-Stop! Reiner! Help!”

“Call him by his name and he’ll stop.” Riner smiled and rested his hand on the dog’s back.

“B-But, but I-” He tried to speak, but he had been laughing so much. He didn’t want to call the dog by his full name, but he had to. Even though, to Bertholdt, it sounded ridiculous. Yet again, Reiner DID name this dog when he was seven. Bertholdt had to given in. 

“A-Alright, A-Alright! I’ll do it! C-Captain Axel!” The lad finally said, after he finally regained his voice, a few chuckles escaped his lips as well.

“That’s a good Bertholdt.” Reiner teased as Captain Axel reluctantly crawled off of the boy.

Once the dog had crawled off, Bertholdt remained sprawled on the ground for a few moments. He still had a bit of the giggles as he tried to regain his breathing. Bertholdt soon sat up, feeling a tad gross from the mixture of his sweat and the dog’s slobber on his face. His emeralds gently softened as he gazed at the Saint Bernard, whose tail was wagging excitedly. Bertholdt shook his head with a smile. “E-Even though you do this...every time I come over…” The gentle giant gave his best friend’s loveable dog a few pats of affection. “It’s always great to see you, boy.” 

Captain Axel barked happily before giving Bertholdt’s cheek another lick. Then, the large dog went up to Reiner, jumping up on the muscular man, his paws upon both shoulders. He had begun to lick the blond’s face as well, excited to see his master home again. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Reiner said in a sweet voice pressing his face into the dog’s fur. “You’re the best boy!” Reiner always loved seeing his dog.

Captain Axel barked once again as if responding to his master’s words, continuing to smother the boy with kisses. 

“I love you so much Captain!” Reiner laughed and matched his dog’s affection and roughness.

Just then, Mrs. Braun entered the room, having heard all the laughter and commotion. She was almost as tall as her son, her blond hair in one braid down her back. She looked on at the scene with a gentle smile. She helped Bertholdt up, giving him her hand. “Here sweetie.” 

Bertholdt’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he took it from her. “Um...T-Thank you Mrs. Braun.” He said, wiping his face with the towel. 

Mrs. Braun nodded back to him as if to say ‘You’re Welcome.’ Then she turned to see Reiner and his canine companion. She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head gently. “Alright, Alright, that’s enough now.” The woman managed to get the dog off her son. 

“Ah, come on mom. Captain and I were just playing.” Reiner was still smiling as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I know you were.” Mrs. Braun replied to her son, stroking the dog’s soft coat of fur. “And you two can play as much you’d like later, but for now I’d like you and Bertholdt to go upstairs to your room. You can take the dog with you if you’d like. Your father and I have some bills to pay and I heard you two have lines to practice.” The woman smiled. “I’ll bring up some sandwiches for you later on, alright?” 

Reiner nodded and wrapped an arm around his mother for a gentle hug, “Thanks ma.” He then turned to his dog and clapped his hands together, “Come on Captain Axel, upstairs!”

Captain Axel panted, wagging his tail as he made his way up the stairs. Bertholdt was surprised at how well behaved this dog was...well, when it came to commands. Yet again, he had forgotten for a split second that this dog was ten years old. 

“That’s a good dog!” Reiner called as he rushed up the stairs after him, “Come on Bertl!”

“I-I’m coming!” Bertholdt cried as he grabbed his backpack which had fallen on the ground from the welcome he had received from the Saint Bernard and hurried up the stairs after the two of them. 

Captain Axel was already sitting on Reiner’s bed by the time the boys made it there. Reiner sat beside his dog and rummaged through his backpack for his script, “Anything else you wanna go over. Captain is gonna make the perfect audience!”

Bertholdt sat on the chair near the window and pulled out the script from his own backpack. “U-U-Um, well,..um...I think we should do the scene with your really long monologue.” He suggested.

“The one before the party scene?” Reiner asked flipping through the script.

“Y-Yeah that’s the one.” 

“Alright, do you want me just to go into it or do you want to do the stuff before it?”

“It...um...really doesn’t matter to me…”

“I’ll start it off then.” Reiner glanced up from his script, “You alright dude, you seem more anxious than usual? Is it Captain?” The boy casually asked his friend before starting.

“Huh?” Bertholdt looked to his friend. “O-Oh! N-No! It’s not him at all...I’m fine...I’m just...thinking about the show…” He said honestly. 

“We’ve been practicing a lot. So has everyone else. I’m sure the show will turn out great. If you’re nervous about how you’re gonna do I can promise you’ll do fine. You’re one of the people that’s been working the hardest.”

“Y-You really think so Reiner?” The tall boy asked, his eyes widened a bit. 

Reiner nodded and smiled at the boy, “Of course I really think so.”

Bertholdt gave him a grateful smile. “T-Thank you Reiner. That means a lot coming from you.”

“No problem dude. You deserve to know that you’re doing good.” Reiner flashed another grin before clearing his throat and beginning to read,

_ “ O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. _

_ She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes _

_ In shape no bigger than an agate-stone _

_ On the fore-finger of an alderman, _

_ Drawn with a team of little atomies _

_ Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; _

_ Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, _

_ The cover of the wings of grasshoppers, _

_ The traces of the smallest spider's web, _

_ The collars of the moonshine's watery beams, _

_ Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, _

_ Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, _

_ Not so big as a round little worm _

_ Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; _

_ Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut _

_ Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, _

_ Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.” _

He paused for a moment and read slowly this time,

_ “And in this state she gallops night by night _

_ Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; _

_ O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, _

_ O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, _

_ O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, _

_ Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, _

_ Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: _

_ Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, _

_ And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; _

_ And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail _

_ Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, _

_ Then dreams, he of another benefice: _

_ Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, _

_ And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, _

_ Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, _

_ Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon _

_ Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, _

_ And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two _

_ And sleeps again. This is that very Mab _

_ That plats the manes of horses in the night, _

_ And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, _

_ Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: _

_ This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, _

_ That presses them and learns them first to bear, _

_ Making them women of good carriage: _

_ This is she--” _

Bertholdt was silent for a moment as he stared at the script. “U-Um….we don’t have anyone to read for Romeo...do you want me to do it?” He asked.

“If you want to man,” Reiner shrugged lightly.

“Alright, I read Ymir’s part then,” Bertholdt cleared his throat and began to read Ymir’s line. _“_ _ Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing.” _

Reiner put an arm around Captain Axel as if he were acting on stage with Ymir,

_ “True, I talk of dreams, _

_ Which are the children of an idle brain, _

_ Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, _

_ Which is as thin of substance as the air _

_ And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes _

_ Even now the frozen bosom of the north, _

_ And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, _

_ Turning his face to the dew-dropping south.” _

Bertholdt watched him, his eyes rolling playfully, a small smile back on his face. He continued with his line, acting this time. _“_ _ This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; _

_ Supper is done, and we shall come too late.” _

After a few seconds, Bertholdt read the rest of the scene quietly. “It’s just Ymir’s line and then mine...so...um..that scene’s done then.” He glanced up to Reiner. “Want to work on another scene?” 

“Not sure, I’m good at my death scene. The only problem with that one is getting Eren to die. You have more scenes than me. Do you want to work on any of them?”

The v-fringed male thought for a second. “Well,...uh…speaking of the death scene, I have lines after you die, so if-if it’s no trouble, can we do that?” 

“Of course dude. Are you gonna start it off? And how are you on the blocking for it. I know it’s causing all of us a little trouble.”

“You know, I am having a little trouble on the blocking, now that you mention it.” Bertholdt stood up, placing his script on the chair. “Um… Do you think you can either do the line before you die or Ymir’s line before I come in? It doesn’t matter which one you chose...umm..either way is fine with me.” 

Reiner stood up, “I can do Ymir’s line.” He stood in about the place Ymir would be if they were on the stage, 

_ “ This gentleman, the prince's near ally, _

_ My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt _

_ In my behalf; my reputation stain'd _

_ With Tybalt's slander,--Tybalt, that an hour _

_ Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, _

_ Thy beauty hath made me effeminate _

_ And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!” _

While Reiner was doing Ymir’s line, Bertholdt had walked out into the hall. Once the line had finished, Bertholdt raced into the room. _“_ _ O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! _

_That gallant spirit hath aspired-”_ Unfortunately, he did not notice the football that was on the floor. He had stepped on it accidently and down he went, faceplanting on the ground. 

“Bertl!” Reiner attempted to catch his friend as he fell, but failed to do so. “You alright buddy?” He asked as he helped him up.

Bertholdt winced a little as Reiner helped him up. “Y-Yeah, I-I’m alright.” 

Captain Axel jumped off Reiner’s bed and walked over to the two and leaned lightly on Bertholdt. The dog thought he was helping. 

Bertholdt turned his head to face the lovable Saint Bernard, giving him an amused smile. The kind of amused look that was innocent. “Thank you Captain Axel.” He said with a light chuckle. 

Reiner smiled at his dog and lead Bertholdt back to his chair, “Do you wanna try that again?” He laughed softly.

Bertholdt blushed a little embarrassed. “I-I’d like that.” 

“Alright man, go again.” Reiner gave him a small nod. 

Captain Axel whined and rested his head on Bertholdt’s lap. Gazing up at him with his sweet brown dog eyes.

Bertholdt glanced down and smiled gently at Captain Axel. He brought his hand up and began to stroke the big dogs fur coat. 

“I think he wants us to take a break. Right boy?” Reiner asked and Captain responded with a small bark.

Bertholdt laughed. “I think that’s a good idea. We can go back to that scene later.” The boy placed his script on the desk. “What should we do?” 

“I don’t know. Let’s ask Captain.” Reiner looked into his dog’s eyes, “Do you wanna play boy?”

Captain barked again as if to say ‘yes’. Bertholdt, once again, was surprised about how he could respond to what Reiner was saying.

“I-I guess he does.” Bertholdt turned to his best friend, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	9. Chapter 9

After weeks and weeks of practicing, the dreaded tech rehearsals had arrived. 

DAWN OF THE FIRST TECH REHERSAL: UNKNOWN HOURS REMAINING

Mike entered the theatre his arms full of costumes, “Eren, I fixed your neck ruffles. You need to wear them for the tech rehearsals. Annie, your dress is done. Ymir your pants are hemmed and Reiner I let yours out.” He spoke as he walked through handing everyone peices. 

Annie took her costume with a thankful nod  and excused herself to go change. 

Reiner nodded thankfully and Ymir without embarrassment had begun to strip down and put on her costume in the back of the theatre.

“Marco, here you go. Krista this is your first dress, and there’s a special rack in the hall for the rest of your costumes.” Mike continued.

“Thank you Mister Mike!” Marco politely said, taking his costume from Mike

“Yes thank you Mister Mike!” Krista held the dress close to her. “It’s absolutely beautiful!” 

Mike offered a small smile to the two, “Now it’s just a matter of getting Levi into his costume. Erwin has been wearing his for a week…”

“What does Mister Levi’s costume look like?” Krista asked, curiously.

“... Puffy.” Mike giggled softly to himself.

“Oh, I see!” Krista giggled.

Meanwhile, Annie found a room to change. It was the chorus room, thankfully it was open and she was able to enter it. Unfortunately, due to Annie thinking about all the things to do during the tech rehearsals, she had forgotten to lock the door. She held the dress out in front of her, examining it with her crystal blue eyes. The dress was a long-sleeved grey gown with an off-white apron on the front. On the sleeves were little white cuffs near the end. The fabric felt soft upon Annie’s fingertips. It didn’t take long for the blonde to put it on. In a moment, she began to walk around the room, having to pick up the front to walk so she didn’t trip. “You know,” She said to herself, “Mister Mike did a pretty good job.” After a moment of feeling the fabric once again, this gave Annie an idea. She begun to spin around in circles, watching as the grey fabric twirling like a top. “Weeee,” She said softly in her monotone voice.

Reiner walked out of the theatre to find somewhere to change, and he ended up walking in on Annie. “That is the most excited I ever think I’ve seen you.”

Annie stopped and whipped her head around to see Reiner standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "If you so much as tell ONE person about this, I'll kill you."

“Yeah, okay.” Reiner laughed lightly. “Even if I told anyone they wouldn’t believe me, but please. Continue your twirl. I’ll wait.”

Annie rolled her eyes, but her face showed a bit of thankfulness. Even if she thought Reiner could be a jerk sometimes, he still was her friend. She knew he wouldn’t go around telling people; if he did, she would knock him out faster than the blink of an eye. The girl shook her head. “I’m just about done with it actually.” She picked up her clothes and turned to face Reiner again, “The room is yours. Go nuts.” The girl made her way out the door. 

“I don’t know what would be wilder than twirling.” He teased walking past her and laying out his clothes on a chair.

Having heard that final comment, Annie stopped in front of the door frame. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, glaring a bit at the blond boy. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes once again and began to make her way back to the theater. 

Reiner laughed lightly as she left and changed into his costume. 

Meanwhile in the theatre, Ymir had already changed and was waiting on stage for everyone else. Eren was having problems keeping his neck ruffles down, but wouldn’t listen no matter how many times Mike told him that they were upside down. 

Krista had put her dress on and stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She smiled. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of this moment. It almost felt like a dream to her. She felt the fabric of the gown. “Whatever Mister Mike found to make this dress with, I want to know.” She said to herself, “It’s so soft, it’s almost as if I’m wrapped in a blanket!” As she walked out, Krista nearly ran into Annie. “O-Oh! Sorry Annie! I didn’t see you there!” 

“It’s all good.” 

“Oh hey! Are you good with hair?” Krista asked quickly as if she remembered something.

“A little bit...why?” Annie raised an eyebrow.

“Great! I need your help with my hair! I was hoping it could be half up half down with two little braids connecting to the ponytail.” Krista informed, grasping Annie by the wrist.

“Alright, I’ll try it...but don’t expect it to be perfect..” Annie said as Krista dragged her into the bathroom.

Eren had finally got his ruffles to cooperate and stood on stage with Ymir, “I hate these things.” He grumbled and crossed his arms.

Ymir snickered and grinned, “Nah Eren they look great. Such a manly look. Right Bertholdt?”

Bertholdt, who had been standing next to Ymir with his costume, nodded. “Y-Yeah...umm...I agree…” He said, feeling sweat pouring down his face at a more rapid rate than normal. 

This only caused Ymir to laugh more and she covered her mouth with her hand, but then Reiner walked in as confident as ever with his tights on, and she just about lost it.

Bertholdt glanced over to Reiner, as he tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief that he thankfully carried with him. He didn’t want to use the sleeve of his costume and get it ruined. Those darn stage lights were really getting to him. As if his sweating problem wasn’t enough…

“What Ymir?” Reiner put his hands on his hips. “Jealous you don’t look as good as me in these tights.” He smirked towards the girl.

“Well, even if you look better in them than me I’m still the one who gets to kiss Krista tonight.” Ymir shrugged and shot back with a grin.

Reiner put his hand over his heart, “Ymir, that hurts me.”

“I don’t care.”

“Thanks again Annie!” Krista’s voice echoed from the back of the theater. She hurried towards the stage, making sure that she wasn’t going to trip in the dress. Annie followed in suit of Krista, but knew better than to run. She walked carefully up the stairs and stood next to Bertholdt. 

Ymir’s laughing mood was suddenly diffused when Krista entered the theatre, and while Reiner tried to continue arguing with her she did a good job of ignoring him.

“Well, what do you guys think?” Krista said with a little twirl. “Annie helped me with my hair.” She said showing the braids that Annie did for her. Surprisingly, they turned out very nicely. 

“They look great!” Ymir was the first two answer and she smiled towards Annie, “Good job.”

Annie shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard.” 

All the while, Bertholdt was tugging at his collar to get cool. With Annie standing next to him, the stage lights, and his hypohidrosis, his entire body was covered in sweat. He continued to wipe his face with his handkerchief.

Krista was the first one to notice. “Bertholdt? Are you alright?”

Bertholdt’s head whipped around to see Krista there. “O-Oh! Um...y-yeah! I’m alright...!”

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good.” 

“And neither do your tights…” Annie piped up.

Bertholdt’s heart stopped. “My….my tights?” 

The boy looked down and what he saw nearly made him faint right there on the stage. He had been sweating so much that it seeped through his tights, looking like he had peed his pants. His entire face turned as red as a tomato, eyes were wide with terror.

Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder, “Come on dude, it’s not that bad. I’m sure Mike has extra pairs for us.”

Marco nodded, agreeing with the blond. “Reiner’s right Bertholdt. He’s got to have extras!”

Mike poked his head out from behind the curtain, “No Mike doesn’t.”

Sweat streamed down Bertholdt’s forehead. “G-Great…” He said, hanging his head sadly. 

Mike walked out with more costuming. “Mike has pants.” He dug through the costume box and pulled out a pair, “They might be a little short, but if the tights are still a problem I can fix them.”

Bertholdt looked up to the taller male, his emerald eyes looking grateful. “T-Thank you…”

Mike gave a small nod and moved on to continue costuming the other cast members.

Bertholdt held the pants that Mike gave him and rushed backstage to change. He emerged a few seconds later, wearing the pants. Mike was right, they were a little short, but it looked better somehow. 

“There buddy, there’s always a solution.” Reiner grinned 

“Hmmm...not bad.” Annie said with a gentle smirk, making Bertholdt’s face flush.

Krista nodded in agreement with Annie. “Yeah! They look great Bertholdt!” 

Bertholdt gave them a kind, shy smile, his face flushing a bit more. 

“Alright everyone! Listen up!” Hanji said from her spot at the front of the stage. “Get in your places for the top of the show!”

Ymir made her way off stage and into the wings, as did Reiner while Eren stood in his place near center stage. Bertholdt followed Reiner off the stage, while Annie and Krista went off the opposite side.  

“Also, just a heads up kiddos! We are working with lights and music cues today! So there may be some stops and starts!” Hanji said.

“Oh goodie.” Annie mumbled with an eye roll, crossing her arms. “If five acts weren’t enough...now we have to have stops and starts.” 

“Oh c’mon Annie.” Krista said, linking arms with her happily. “It isn’t going to be that horrible.” 

From the booth in the back Keith yelled, “So what kind of lighting do you want for the opening?”

Hanji glanced over her shoulder and shouted back, “I was thinking bright since the first scene happens in the day!” 

Keith adjusted the lights until there was a soft yellow glow on the stage, “Something like this?”

Hanji smiled as she gazed back to the stage. “Oh yes! That’s perfect!”

“Alright,” Keith jotted it down, “You can start now.”

“Got it!” Hanji winked, giving Keith a thumbs up. “Okay, here we go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	10. Chapter 10

An hour had gone by and the kids had been doing great. They were mostly patient...except for Eren, but thankfully was able to be calmed down before he got completely ballistic. Act Two had begun and the balcony scene had just ended. While Hanji pulled a blackout to change the sets, Marco took his place on the pitch black stage. When the light cue was written down and the stage was bright once again, Marco gazed around holding a bible in his hand, beginning his lines. 

_ “ The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night, _

_ Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light, _

_ And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels _

_ From forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels: _

_ Now, ere the sun advance his burning eye, _

_ The day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry, _

_ I must up-fill this osier cage of ours _

_ With baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers. _

_ The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb; _

_ What is her burying grave that is her womb, _

_ And from her womb children of divers kind _

_ We sucking on her natural bosom find, _

_ Many for many virtues excellent, _

_ None but for some and yet all different.” _

Marco paused for a breif moment, before continuing,

_ “O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies _

_ In herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities: _

_ For nought so vile that on the earth doth live _

_ But to the earth some special good doth give, _

_ Nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use _

_ Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse: _

_ Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied; _

_ And vice sometimes by action dignified. _

_ Within the infant rind of this small flower _

_ Poison hath residence and medicine power: _

_ For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part; _

_ Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart. _

_ Two such opposed kings encamp them still _

_ In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will; _

_ And where the worser is predominant, _

_ Full soon the canker death eats up that plant.” _

Ymir entered slowly with her hands behind her back, 

_ “ Good morrow, father.” _

Marco, whose back was facing the girl, turned around. A smile grew gently on his lips. 

_ “Benedicite! _

_ What early tongue so sweet saluteth me? _

_ Young son, it argues a distemper'd head _

_ So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed: _

_ Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye, _

_ And where care lodges, sleep will never lie; _

_ But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain _

_ Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign: _

_ Therefore thy earliness doth me assure _

_ Thou art up-roused by some distemperature; _

_ Or if not so, then here I hit it right, _

_ Our Romeo hath not been in bed to-night.” _

A small smile graced Ymir’s face and she nodded gently, 

_ “That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.” _

Marco’s eyes widened as he walked over to Ymir, surprised

_ “God pardon sin! Wast thou with Rosaline?” _

Ymir shook her head,

_ “With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; _

_ I have forgot that name, and that name's woe.” _

Marco gave Ymir a caring smile once again

_ “That's my good son: but where hast thou been, then?” _

Ymir’s smile fell slightly and she placed her hand gently on her chest,

_ “I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again. _

_ I have been feasting with mine enemy, _

_ Where on a sudden one hath wounded me, _

_ That's by me wounded: both our remedies _

_ Within thy help and holy physic lies: _

_ I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo, _

_ My intercession likewise steads my foe.” _

Marco shook his head,

_ “Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; _

_ Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift.” _

Ymir paused a moment and faced Marco directly, 

_ “Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set _

_ On the fair daughter of rich Capulet: _

_ As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; _

_ And all combined, save what thou must combine _

_ By holy marriage: when and where and how _

_ We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow, _

_ I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, _

_ That thou consent to marry us to-day.” _

Marco’s expression changed from happy to shocked in a matter of seconds

_ “Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! _

_ Is Rosaline, whom thou didst love so dear, _

_ So soon forsaken? young men's love then lies _

_ Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes. _

_ Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine _

_ Hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Rosaline! _

_ How much salt water thrown away in waste, _

_ To season love, that of it doth not taste! _

_ The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears, _

_ Thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears; _

_ Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit _

_ Of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet: _

_ If e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine, _

_ Thou and these woes were all for Rosaline: _

_ And art thou changed? pronounce this sentence then, _

_ Women may fall, when there's no strength in men.” _

Ymir frowned and took up an expression of displeasure,

_ “Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rosaline.” _

Marco placed both hands upon Ymir’s shoulder like a concerned grandparent. 

_ “For doting, not for loving, pupil mine.” _

Ymir shrugged his hands away and took a step back,

_ “And bad'st me bury love.” _

Marco shook his head

_ “Not in a grave, _

_ To lay one in, another out to have.” _

Ymir waved her hand dismissively, 

_ “I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now _

_ Doth grace for grace and love for love allow; _

_ The other did not so.” _

Marco sighed and looked at her with indifference.

_ “O, she knew well _

_ Thy love did read by rote and could not spell. _

_ But come, young waverer, come, go with me, _

_ In one respect I'll thy assistant be; _

_ For this alliance may so happy prove, _

_ To turn your households' rancour to pure love.” _

Ymir’s smile returned, 

_ “O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.” _

Marco smiled,

_ “Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast.” _

“Alright! There’s going to be a blackout here Keith!” Hanji called. “Marco, Ymir, stay where you are until the stage goes completely black.” 

Keith shouted an okay from the booth, and the stage went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	11. Chapter 11

This was it. The final rehearsal before the show. It was going by rather smoothly. There were plenty more stops and starts for music cues and other things, but overall, it was going great.

Once the next scene ended, Hanji called for blackout and Krista and Annie emerged onto the stage in pitch darkness. Hanji was back in the booth with Keith and Nanaba, who helped with the music cues. “Moblit, is everything good with sets?” She asked through her headset. 

Moblit, who was sitting as one of the stage managers, glanced over onto the stage to see two figures. “Yes, everything’s good.” 

“Great. Thanks. Alright, Lights up, Scene go!”

As soon as the lights went up, Krista entered. With a gentle sigh, she began her lines.

_ “The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse; _

_ In half an hour she promised to return. _

_ Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so. _

_ O, she is lame! love's heralds should be thoughts, _

_ Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams, _

_ Driving back shadows over louring hills: _

_ Therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love, _

_ And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings. _

_ Now is the sun upon the highmost hill _

_ Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve _

_ Is three long hours, yet she is not come. _

_ Had she affections and warm youthful blood, _

_ She would be as swift in motion as a ball; _

_ My words would bandy her to my sweet love, _

_ And his to me: _

_ But old folks, many feign as they were dead; _

_ Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead. _

_ O God, she comes!” _

Hearing her cue, Annie walked on to the stage from the opposite side with Eld, (who played Peter, The nurses ‘man’)  Krista rushed over to Annie. 

_ “O honey nurse, what news? _

_ Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away.”  _

Annie turned to face Eld,

_ “Peter, stay at the gate.” _

Her acting wasn’t the best, but she did pull emotion through her lines.

Krista watched Eld walk off the stage, then turned back to Annie. 

_ “Now, good sweet nurse,--O Lord, why look'st thou sad? _

_ Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily; _

_ If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news _

_ By playing it to me with so sour a face.” _

Annie gave the smaller blonde an ‘are you serious look’

_ “I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: _

_ Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I had!”  _

Krista responded, 

_ “I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: _

_ Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak.” _

Annie sighed a bit agitated,

_ “Jesu, what haste? can you not stay awhile? _

_ Do you not see that I am out of breath?” _

Krista cocked her head to the side,

_ “How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath _

_ To say to me that thou art out of breath? _

_ The excuse that thou dost make in this delay _

_ Is longer than the tale thou dost excuse. _

_ Is thy news good, or bad? answer to that; _

_ Say either, and I'll stay the circumstance: _

_ Let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?” _

Annie placed her hands on her hips,

_ ‘Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not _

_ how to choose a man: Romeo! no, not he; though his _

_ face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels _

_ all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body, _

_ though they be not to be talked on, yet they are _

_ past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy, _

_ but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy _

_ ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?” _

Krista shook her head, before taking Annie’s hands in her own,

_ “No, no: but all this did I know before. _

_ What says he of our marriage? what of that?” _

Annie placed her hand on her head,

_ “Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I! _

_ It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces. _

_ My back o' t' other side,--O, my back, my back! _

_ Beshrew your heart for sending me about, _

_ To catch my death with jaunting up and down!” _

Krista looked on with concern,

_ “I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. _

_ Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?” _

 

_ “Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a _

_ courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I _

_warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?”_ Annie glanced around

Krista laughed sweetly, 

_ “Where is my mother! why, she is within; _

_ Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!" _

 

_ 'Your love says, like an honest gentleman, _

_ Where is your mother?'” _

Annie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger,

_ “O God's lady dear! _

_ Are you so hot? marry, come up, I trow; _

_ Is this the poultice for my aching bones? _

_ Henceforward do your messages yourself.” _

Now it was Krista’s turn to place her hands on her hip,

_ “Here's such a coil! come, what says Romeo?” _

Annie looked back at the girl,

_ “Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?” _

Krista nodded,

_ “I have.” _

 

_ “Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell; _

_ There stays a husband to make you a wife: _

_ Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks, _

_ They'll be in scarlet straight at any news. _

_ Hie you to church; I must another way, _

_ To fetch a ladder, by the which your love _

_ Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark: _

_ I am the drudge and toil in your delight, _

_ But you shall bear the burden soon at night. _

_ Go; I'll to dinner: hie you to the cell.” _

Krista beamed happily, hugging Annie quickly,

_ “Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell!”  _

“Annnnnnnnd Blackout!” Hanji exclaimed, as the lights slowly went out to get ready for the next scene.

~TWO HOURS LATER~

“I think this was our best run yet! Great job everyone!!” Hanji said. The final scene had just ended and it was getting very late. “Before we finish tonight, I want to go through the bow order! Everyone out on stage!” Everyone who were on the sides of the stage walked out. “Alright, so first I would like the Capulets and the Montagues to bow with the Prince, Paris and the servants. Then Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco and Eren will bow next. Finally, Ymir and Krista will bow last. Everyone got that?” They all nodded. “Good! Let’s do it!” 

From the booth, Nanaba played the bow music; it was a fancy old timey renaissance type of music.

“First group go!” Hanji shouted from over the music. 

Eld and Gunther went forward stone faced as always until they reached the front of the stage, they grinned, took each other's hands, bowed and moved off to stand on separate sides of the stage.

Erwin offered his arm to Petra as they moved forward to bow, as a gentleman would. Petra accepted his offer with a smile. Once they got up to the front of the stage, Petra curtsied in her beautiful gown. 

Erwin gave a dignified bow before moving to one side of the stage. 

Levi followed soon after, but he did not offer his arm to Hitch, but rather stood a good few inches away from her. Hitch rolled her eyes, but as soon as she made it to the spot, smiled brightly towards the empty audience and also curtsied. 

Levi gave a small bow and sauntered to his side of the stage.

Oulo headed his group grinning as he usually did and waving to the currently empty house before giving a deep bow. Marlowe followed in suit and bowed, a small smile on his face. Finally Moblit took his bow, he was relieved that Hanji hadn’t driven him insane all night from stage managing and from being on stage. Marlowe and Moblit soon made their way to the oppisite sides of the stage.

“Second group go!” 

Annie was the first to approach the front of the stage. She curtsied in her big gown and went over to the left side of the stage. 

Reiner made his way forward smiling brightly he gave his bow and moved to the right side of the stage.

With an awkward smile, Bertholdt walked forward and bowed deeply. Then he followed Reiner and stood next to him. 

Marco was next, he took his bow with a happy grin and walked over to stand with Annie. 

Eren made his way forward faster than he needed to almost crashing into Marco, but he didn’t. Eren quickly took his bow and moved off to the side.

“Ymir and Krista! You’re up!” 

Ymir stepped forward offering her hand politely to Krista with a small smile.

Krista smiled back and accepted Ymir’s offer, gently taking the taller girl’s hand.

Ymir walked to the front pacing herself to keep time with Krista. She bowed by herself first then stepped out of the way so Krista could bow.

Krista beamed as brightly as the stage lights and curtsied enthusiastically.

After Krista the entire cast converged to the center of the stage and bowed together.

Hanji was clapping from the booth and so was Nanaba. After a few moments more, Nanaba faded the music. 

“You all did fantastic tonight!” Hanji complimented the cast happily. “I mean it!” She glanced at the watch on her wrist. “It’s nearing 10:30 PM. That was much faster than last night! Now, get your costumes hung up properly and place your props back where they belong! Call time tomorrow is 3:30 PM!”

Ymir and Reiner were the first ones to book it off of the stage both stripping out of their costumes as they did.

“Freedom!” Eren yelled as he chased after them attempting to take off his shoe.

“I can finally get out of this dress. It had been itching me all night.” Hitch mumbled quietly to herself as she rushed off the stage after Eren. 

Eld and Gunther were busy helping each other out of their costumes while Erwin struggled with his own. Levi had somehow managed to be the first out of his costume and out the door before anyone else had the chance to say goodnight to him.

Petra personally didn’t want to get out of her costume. She loved it so much, but she was going to have to. So she made her way off the stage and grabbed her clothes to get changed. Marlowe did the same, placing everything neatly in a garment bag. 

Oulo was struggling to take off his tights while the rest of his costume was in a pile on the floor which gained a disapproving glare from Mike.

Marco had taken off his costume rather quickly and placed it in the garment bag he had brought with him. The same had gone with Bertholdt as well. Krista made sure everything was perfect with her dress before putting it in the garment bag. The same could also be said with Annie. 

Reiner and Ymir had successfully stripped and ran. Their costumes weren’t exactly neat, but good enough. 

“Hey, Bertl.” Reiner called to his friend walking away, “Is your mom on her way?”

Bertholdt turned to face his childhood buddy. “U-Um, probably...why?” 

“Well, it’s getting late and my car is here. I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay over my place tonight. It’s not like I’d need to take you home. Enough of your stuff is already at my place.”

“O-Oh! Um...Sure! I’d love too!” Bertholdt answered with that shy smile on his face.  

“Cool man!” Reiner smiled, “I’ll wait for you to get your stuff together.”

“Okay.” Bertholdt nodded and hurried off to get his stuff hung up. 

Meanwhile, Krista made her way over to Ymir. “Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you’re going a great job Ymir. You’re so talented.” She said with a smile. 

Ymir wasn’t expecting a compliment she remained silent for a second, “I-I… Thanks Krista! You’re doing a great job too. I think you’re one of the best parts of the show.” She added trying to make her words sound at least a little natural.

A faint blush crept onto Krista’s cheeks. “You really mean it?” 

“Of course I do!” Ymir nodded slightly, “You’re an amazing actress.” She smiled lightly a blush forming on her face as well, “Well, uhm,” She cleared her throat shifting her gaze slightly, “Do you need a ride home or anything?”

Krista nodded. “Yeah, my dad’s still at work and my half-sister told me that she was at a party.”

“Well, if no one’s at your place tonight… Do you want to stay at my place?” Ymir asked her voice getting quiet at the end of her offer.

“I’d love too!” Krista exclaimed, clasping her hands together. 

“Great! Do you need to get anything? I don’t mind taking you home first.”

The girl nodded. “I need my toothbrush and some clothes. It’s not going to be long I promise.” 

Ymir nodded, “Alright. You ready to go then?” 

Krista nodded. “Yup!” 

Reiner stood by the door of the theatre, “C’mon Bertl the Captain is waiting for us!”

“I-I’m coming! Gimme a second!” Bertholdt called, as he grabbed his bag and ran to the door of the theater where his friend was. 

While all of that was going on, Marco walked over to Eren. “Hey Eren, I have a question to ask you.” 

“Yeah? What is it?” Eren asked just as he pulled the neck ruffles off of his head.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight. It’s okay if you can’t.” 

“Sure I can, just let me ask my mom.” Eren pulled out his phone and called his mom.

“Hey Mama,” He answered as he usually did when he wanted something.

“Hey Sweetie.” Carla said from the other side of the phone, “How was rehearsal?” 

“It was good. We just finished.” Eren replied, “My friend Marco wants to know if I can stay over his house tonight.”

“I don’t see why not!” Carla said after a few seconds of thought.

“Awesome!” Eren exclaimed, “Thank you mom. Love you mom.”

“I love you too honey.” 

Eren hung up the phone, “She said it was okay!”

Marco smiled brightly, “Great! My parents should be here any minute. Do you have everything with you?” He asked. 

“Yup!” Eren nodded. He really didn’t have any extra clothes other than the pair of shorts he wore with his costume, but he figured he would just wear the same clothes tomorrow.

“Alright, then let’s head out and wait for them.” Marco swung his satchel on his shoulder and made his way into the aisle of the theater.

Eren followed his friend enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you want the bed or floor this time?” Reiner asked as he and Bertholdt entered his room.

“It-It really doesn’t matter to me…” Bertholdt said with a shrug. “But, I’ll...uhm...take the floor I guess.” 

Reiner nodded with a smile, “Captain Axel will be happy about that.” He teased, “All your stuff is in the bottom drawer of my dresser by the way.”

Bertholdt smiled and rolled his eyes playfully at Reiner’s remark. He knew that the dog would be very happy. He turned his head to face his friend, “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Reiner kicked off his shoes and shoved them under his bed, “So what do you wanna do tonight?” 

“Hmm...I-I don’t know...umm...what do you want to do?” 

‘How about watch a movie? My dad rented a few yesterday and told me I could watch them.” Reiner suggested.

Bertholdt nodded. “S-Sure! What kind of movies did he rent?” 

“Freddy Vs Jason, Orphan, Child’s Play, Bride of Chucky and I think that’s it.”

Bertholdt’s face nearly lost all its color. Oh no...Horror movies. “O-Oh...uhh..cool.” He nervously chuckled. 

“So what one do you want to watch?” Reiner asked pulling a pair of shorts out of his dresser.

“U-Uh...u-um...It-It really doesn’t matter..ummm..you-you can pick the film we watch.” Bertholdt tried to stay calm. Ever since he was a little kid, horror movies were the films he couldn’t watch. They just scared him too much. Yet, this was for Reiner and he didn’t want to be a bad guest. 

“Alright, let’s go for Freddy Vs Jason.” Reiner decided. He knew Bertl wasn’t too fond of horror movies, but that one wasn’t too bad. A little bit ridiculous in Reiner’s opinion.

“O-Okay…” Bertholdt gave his best friend a small smile, followed by another nervous chuckle. “A-Are we going to watch it downstairs?”

“If you want to. My parents won’t be back until later. They went out for a little tonight.” Reiner shrugged, “We could watch it up here I just have to hook up the DVD player.”

“Either way is fine with me Reiner…” Bertholdt admitted. 

“Downstairs then.” Reiner grabbed a blanket for Bertl and then one for himself.”

“O-Okay.” Bertholdt grabbed a pair of his clothes from the bottom drawer of Reiner’s dresser. “I-I’ll meet you down there, I’m going to go change.” He said. 

Reiner nodded and made his way to his living room where Captain Axel was relaxing on the couch. “Hey buddy! Be sure to sit next to Bertl tonight okay? He might need it.”

The Saint Bernard glanced up at his owner and answered with a gentle bark. 

Meanwhile, Bertholdt was in the bathroom. He had changed into a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. “A-Alright Bertholdt. You can do this...It’s just a movie...It’s not real...Don’t be a burden…” With a deep breath, he exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs. 

Reiner had already put in the movie and sat in one of the chairs with the remote. “Hey, you can share the couch with the Captain.”

“A-Alright.” Bertholdt nodded. The gentle giant made his way over to the couch and sat down on the other side, making sure that the dog had room.

Captain Axel gave a small groan and turned to rest his head on Bertholdt’s lap gently. Reiner waited a second before pressing play.

Bertholdt glanced down at Captain Axel with a gentle smile, beginning to pet the dog’s soft coat. Having the dog by his side had really calmed his nerves. 

Once the movie started Reiner settled into the chair occasionally glancing at Bertholdt to gauge whether he should turn off the movie or not.

Bertholdt was taking small deep breaths as the movie began. He had to stay calm. He was sixteen years old, he could conquer his fear of horror movies. How hard could it be? The boy bit his bottom lip as sweat formed on his forehead. His hands were trembling a bit, but it wasn’t bad...yet.

As Reiner observed he kept his hand on the remote just in case. Captain Axel placed his paw on Bertholdt’s knee and huffed pressing his head against the boy’s stomach.

The v-fringed male looked away from the TV and gazed down at the dog. The boy carefully scratched Captain Axel behind the ears. He looked back up at the screen just as one of the characters just got murdered by Jason by bed-sandwich. The boy’s heart skipped a few beats, and his eyes widened with horror. Yet, he remained calm, thanks to the dog. 

Reiner allowed himself to relax slightly sure that his friend would be okay as long as Captain Axel was there. 

The film continued and Bertholdt was still taking those small deep breaths. He had calmed down mostly, but his heart was still pounding fast regardless. Sweat poured down his face.

Reiner paused the movie mostly to give his friend a moment to calm down, “You want popcorn, or a drink or something?”

Bertholdt glanced at his best friend. “U-Um some popcorn would be nice..and maybe some water..please.” 

Reiner nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He made two bags of popcorn and got Bertl a glass of water. He walked back into the living room and handed a bowl and the glass to his friend.

“Here ya go dude.”

“T-Thanks Reiner.” Bertholdt politely took the bowl and the glass of water. He took a sip of his water and placed it on the end table on his side of the couch. He also placed the bowl there as well, taking a few and popping them in his mouth. He hummed contently for the popcorn was very good. 

Reiner fed some of his popcorn to his dog and settled back down into the chair pressing play on the movie once more.

A good fifteen to twenty minutes of the movie went by and Bertholdt didn’t freak out once...that was all until the character Mark entered the bathroom in the film. Gurgling was heard on the screen as Mark turned to see a red-headed man in the bathtub full of blood. The scene continued and Bertholdt’s heart beat faster and faster. Blood surrounded Mark’s feet as the poor boy on the screen began to scream. 

_ “SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP! PLEASE!” Mark cried.  _

At that moment in time, Bertholdt’s hands clasped over his eyes, but slowly peeked through them. He had to be brave. No being scared now. He was doing so well. Bertholdt bit his lip from inside his hands. Come on...stay calm...stay calm. 

The scene continued as Mark was being murdered by Freddy, being burned on his back and slashed on his face. Bertholdt let out a small uncomfortable muffled sound and clamped his fingers back together, shielding his eyes. 

Reiner paused the movie, “We don’t have to watch this if you don’t wanna.”

“N-No! We can still watch it...I...I...ummm..” Bertholdt stammered, removing his hands from his face. Sweat was pouring at an alarming rate, his hands as well as his entire body was trembling.

“Don’t be afraid to say no to me dude. We’ve known each other for years. I’m not gonna get mad because you don’t want to watch something that makes you uncomfortable.”

Bertholdt swallowed gently. He looked at his friend as he tried calming himself down again. He sighed sadly. “I-I’m sorry....I just feel bad you know...I was doing so well too...and I blew it.”

Reiner got up from the chair stretching, “Don’t feel bad. You didn’t blow anything. Horror movies make a lot of people uncomfortable. We can always find something else to do.”

The lad gave Reiner a little smile, then he had an idea. “Hey Reiner, do you think we can still watch TV at least...um...maybe something good is on.” 

“Of course dude.” Reiner took the movie out of the DVD player and handed Bertholdt the TV remote, “There you can flip through.”

Bertholdt took the remote from Reiner, thanking him. The boy flipped through the channels: Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, ABC. Nothing was on….until he reached FXX. Suddenly, a blue sky appeared on the screen with a few clouds parting away as golden letters zoomed it. The words were sung out by a heavenly choir.

“Don’t you dare change the channel!” Reiner suddenly exclaimed.

“I-I wasn’t planning to Reiner.” Bertholdt placed the remote down on the armrest of the couch. He knew that  _ The Simpsons _ was Reiner’s favorite show. To be honest, the v-fringed male liked it too. He never got to watch it that much as a kid, but when he did, he enjoyed it. The theme song played while Bertholdt hummed along with it quietly. It was a pretty catchy opening, he had to admit. The theme song came to a close as the Simpson family sat on the couch as some wacky thing happened. Bertholdt popped some popcorn into his mouth as the episode began. 

Reiner smiled lightly and bobbed his body along with the theme song.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this episode.” Bertholdt admitted. 

“Really? This one is  _ Deep Space Homer _ .” Reiner told him.

“Oh…” Bertholdt thought for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah, I’ve never seen this one...is it good?” 

“I like it, the ‘insert brain here’ joke is great!”

Just as soon as Reiner said that, the joke appears on the screen. Bart had just written the words on Homer’s head as Marge scolded him. Homer, being not the sharpest tool in the shed, began to spin around on the floor like a dog chasing his tail. Bertholdt chuckled at it. Reiner was right, the joke really was great.  The episode continued as Homer and Barney participate in going into space. Bertholdt proceeded to eat his popcorn. He had just grabbed another few from the bowl when he remembered that Captain Axel was on his lap. The tall lad gently patted the dog’s head as he lowered his hand down with the popcorn in his palm. 

Captain Axel looked up and ate the popcorn out of Bertl’s hand leaving behind drool.

Bertholdt smirked slightly and stroked the dog’s fur with the other hand. “Good boy.” He whispered as he wiped the drool off on his shirt. He would’ve wiped it off with a napkin, but Reiner had not given him one. 

The episode proceeded with Homer, Buzz Aldrin (to which Bertholdt found very surprising.) and Race Banyon in the space ship. Homer had smuggled chips on board. 

_ "Homer, no!" Buzz cries out, but it's too late: Homer opens the bag _ _   
_ _ nonetheless. The chips float about the cabin.  _

_ "They'll clog the instruments!" Race rued   _

_ Buzz held up his hands, leaning away from the chips: "Careful!  They're ruffled." _

Homer has a solution, he unbuckles his seatbelt, floating through the air. Suddenly, to the beat of The Blue Danube Waltz, Homer begins to eat the chips. 

“I love this part.” Reiner laughed even though he had seen this a million times.

Bertholdt could only watch in utter confusion. One of his eyebrows were raised and he kind of looked uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to think of this. 

Time passed and the episode ended. As the credits rolled, Bertholdt stretched his arms above his head. He couldn’t move his legs for the dog’s head was still relaxing on his lap. “T-That was a good episode.” A slight yawn escaped the lad’s lips. He had begun to grow a bit tired near the end of that episode. 

“I hope you’re ready for another one.” Reiner grinned, “There’s a marathon on.”

Bertholdt slowly turned his head towards his friend, his eyes widened. “M-Marathon?” 

“Yup, FXX shows like 10 episodes every Friday night.”

“O-Oh, cool!” The taller male forced a smile. He turned to the clock that hung on the wall behind him. It was nearing 11:00...He wanted to go to bed, but he was too shy and too nervous to tell Reiner, even though they had been friends since they were practically in diapers. It also wasn’t that he didn’t want to watch The Simpsons either. Far from it actually. He was just exhausted from being at the theater since lunch. Nonetheless, he would try and watch the marathon as much as he could; for Reiner. 

“Yup!” Reiner grinned and leaned over to grab the remote and turn up the volume.

The next episode started all normal until Bart received a letter saying ‘I’m going to Kill You’ written in red. Then menacing music started playing, Bertholdt recognized it instantly. “O-Oh! I think I’ve seen this one before! Isn’t this the one where Sideshow Bob tries to kill Bart?” The taller male asked his friend.

Reiner chuckled lightly, “You might have to explain that one more. He tries to kill Bart a lot.”

Bertholdt blushed a tad. “Oh yeah...umm...don’t they parody a movie though while doing it?” 

“Yeah.” Reiner smiled at his friend and nodded.

“Ah okay.” Bertholdt smiled back.

The episode was full of jokes that hit bullseye: The Radio Joke, Die, Bart, Die and all the moments with Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob. Yet, the best joke was yet to come. The family had been sent to the Witness Protection Program:

_ "Tell you what, sir." One of the agents said, "From now on you'll be,uh, Homer Thompson at Terror Lake. Let's practice just a bit, hmm? When I say, 'Hello Mr. Thompson,' you'll say 'Hi.' " _

_"Check." Homer replied._ _  
__"Hello Mr. Thompson."_ _  
_ _Homer just stares blankly, not responding._ _  
__“Remember now, you’re name is Homer Thompson.” The agent repeated._ _  
__“I gotcha.” Homer nodded._ _  
__“Hello Mr. Thompson.”_ _  
_ _Once again, Homer stared blankly at them, still not really getting the concept._ _  
_ _The scene cuts to what seems like the family had been there for hours. The agents have their suit jackets off and are smoking cigarettes. Bart, Lisa, Marge and Maggie look extremely bored as they sit on the other end of the long table._ _  
__The agent sighs in frustration. "Now when I say, 'Hello Mr. Thompson,' and press down on your foot, you smile and nod."_ _  
__“No problem.” Homer said._ _  
__“Hello Mr. Thompson.” The agent grits through his teeth as he stomps on Homer’s foot a few times._ _  
__Homer looked up and stared blankly for a good four seconds. Then he leans towards the other agent, placing his hand over one side of his face, "I think he's talking to you." He whispers_ __.

_  
_ Bertholdt laughed at this joke. This episode was a lot funnier than the first one. “It’s been so long since I saw this show...I-I forgot how funny Homer was.” 

  
Reiner laughed at the joke, “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

  
The episode continued with more laughable jokes: The Drive through the Cactus Patch, The infamous rake scene, Homer scaring the daylights out of Bart with both a butcher knife and a chainsaw and finally SideShow Bob singing the entirety of the HMS Pinafore. The episode finally came to a close and Bertholdt smiled. That one was a good episode...so far that one was his favorite.

  
The third episode began to play and it was Lisa’s Substitute. The episode was basically what the title said: It was about Lisa and her relationship with Mr. Bergstrom, her new substitute teacher while her teacher, Miss Hoover, is out sick. It didn’t have that many jokes in it, but it was very heartfelt. Especially the scenes near the end. Lisa finds out that Mr. Bergstrom is leaving and they have a heartfelt talk at the train station. 

  
_“I...I understand.” Lisa sniffled “Mister Bergstrom, I’m gonna miss you.” The young girl embraces her substitute teacher tightly._ _  
__“I’ll tell you what.” Mr. Bergstrom said, pulling out a notepad and a pen. “Whenever you feel, like you're alone, and there’s nobody you can rely on...this is all you need to know.” He rips off the piece he wrote on, folded it and handed it to Lisa. A tear rolled down her cheek as the girl took the folded paper._ _  
__“Thank you Mr. Bergstrom.” She whispered._ _  
__“All Aboard!” The off-screen conductor called._ _  
_ _Lisa looks back up at Mr. Bergstrom. “So...I guess this is it.” She tries to stifle her sobs. “If you don’t mind, I’ll just run alongside the train as it speeds you from my life.”_  
All the while Bertholdt is tearing up, though they didn’t roll down his cheeks. He was trying so hard not to cry. His favorite character was Lisa, so seeing her in such sadness made him sympathize with her.  
_“Goodbye Lisa honey!” Mr. Bergstrom said as the train sped away. “It’ll be okay! Just read the note!”_ _  
__Lisa watched as the train went out of view and unfolded the paper. On the paper read the words:_ ** _You are Lisa Simpson._**

**__  
** Bertholdt sniffled and wiped his eyes with one hand. That scene had really touched him. “D-Does Mr. Bergstrom ever come back in another episode Reiner? You..um..know more about this show than I do…”

  
“Uhhh, I don’t remember. Maybe in a later season. There are like six hundred episodes. I don't remember them all.” Reiner shrugged. He couldn’t bear telling his friend ‘no’.

  
Bertholdt’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “S-Six hundred episodes!?”

  
“Yep, and counting!”

  
“W-Wow.” Bertholdt said nearly breathless.

  
The third episode had begun. After faking his own death, Homer meets his mother in the cemetery. She had been involved with the law and had to leave Homer and his father when Homer was just a kid. There were some jokes in it, they weren’t as good as the ones in Cape Fear, but they were good: 

  
_Mr Burns_ _emerges from a war tank. "I've been waiting 25 years for this moment." He puts a tape into a tape recorder and presses the play button. 'Ride of the Valkyries' begun to play as he placed his hands together, smiling menacingly._ _  
__Just then, the tape scratches and 'Waterloo' by ABBA begins to play instead. The older man looks to the tape player confused, then quickly glares at his assistant, Mr. Smithers._ _  
__"I'm sorry sir, I must have taped over that." Smithers chuckled nervously._ _  
_ Bertholdt snickered a bit at that joke. The other scenes had nearly made him cry again, but this just lightened the mood.  
The end of the episode neared as Homer and Mona (Homer’s mother) are sitting by the desert road.   
_Mona looks over at the van that pulled up behind her. "Well, there's my ride." She sighs. "The underground awaits."_ _  
__Homer sniffles. "At least this time, I'm awake for your goodbye."_  
At this moment, Bertholdt felt tears welling up in his eyes again.  
__"Oh Homer," Mona takes her sons hands gently, holding them. "Remember, whatever happens, you have a mother and she's truly proud of you."

  
The tears rolled down Bertholdt’s face as he bit his bottom lips, keeping his sobs inaudible.

  
Mona and Homer share an embrace and Mona leaves. The music is somber yet hopeful, as Homer watches the stars on the hood of his car. As a flute and a harp begin to play, the credits started to roll. Bertholdt hung his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffled a bit. That ending really hit him hard. 

  
Reiner glanced over to Bertholdt and gently pushed a box of tissues towards him.

  
Bertholdt looked up towards his best friend and took the tissues. “T-Thanks.” He croaked as he wiped his eyes with the tissues and blew his nose.

  
Reiner smiled lightly at his friend, “I get it dude. This show can get kinda emotional.”

  
Bertholdt nodded. “I-I saw that in the previous episode.” He chuckled slightly. “Also, this scene...it um...kinda reminded me of...um...my mom and I…” He said choking up a little bit more. “Except for..ugh..the leaving part that is…” He chuckled a bit again.

  
Reiner stretched over still smiling softly at his friend he put a hand on his shoulder, “That’s alright dude. You and your mom have an awesome relationship.”

  
Bertholdt turned his head to look at his childhood buddy. All he could give him at that moment in time was a tearful smile. Some more rolled down his cheeks as he grabbed another tissue and wiped his eyes again. He breathed a gentle sigh. His attention turned to the TV once more. “O-Oh...uhm...we’re missing out on the next episode.”

  
Reiner gave his friend a small pat on the shoulder before receding back into the chair. “We don’t have to keep watching if you don’t want to dude.”

  
“No.” Bertholdt said quickly. “I want to keep watching.” He said with a small smile.

  
The fifth episode was about Ralph Wiggum receiving a valentine from Lisa out of pity. He takes it literally and forms a crush on her. The scene they were at now was when Ralph and Lisa are at the Krusty the Clown show.

  
_Krusty walked over to where Lisa and Ralph were sitting. “What is your name son?” Krusty asked placing the microphone he held in front of Ralph._ _  
__“Ralph!” The little boy piped out happily._ _  
__Lisa whimpered akwardly._ _  
__“And is THIS your girlfriend Ralph?”_ _  
__“Yes!” Ralph proclaimed. “I love Lisa Simpson! When I grow up, I want to marry her!”_ _  
__Lisa had had enough. “NOOOOOOOOOO! Now you listen to me! I don’t like you! I never liked you! The only reason I gave you that stupid Valentine is because nobody else would!!”_ _  
___The scene then cuts to Bart pausing the TV. “Watch this Lise, you can actually pinpoint the second his heart rips in half….annnnnnnd there!”

__  
Bertholdt chuckled quietly. He had begun to grow very tired and his eyelids drooped heavily. He attempted to keep them open for as long as he could, but it was no use. Near the end of the episode, he was out like a light. His head held up by his arm propped on the sofa. Thank goodness Captain Axel had his head on his lap, otherwise Bertholdt would’ve been in one of his wacky sleeping positions by now. 

  
Reiner didn’t notice a reaction from his friend and continued to watch the show.

  
The sixth episode was ‘Homer at the Bat.’ It was basically Homer playing baseball with a bunch of baseball player guest stars. It had great jokes. The seventh episode was ‘And Maggie Makes Three.’ The story was about how Maggie was born and where her pictures are, leading to the famous ‘Do it For Her’ ending.

  
Reiner glanced back at his friend and noticed he was asleep after the last episode. The boy turned off the TV and decided it would be better to just let Bertholdt sleep there for the night. Besides, Captain Axel seemed comfortable. Reiner squeezed himself into a sleeping position on the chair that was much to small to fit his body comfortably, but he would rather stay downstairs with Bertholdt.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	13. Chapter 13

“Thanks again for having me over Ymir.” Krista smiled as she hauled her suitcase. “I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem, besides, I think Fred missed you.” Ymir grinned softly at Krista and reached for the suitcase, “Here let me get that for you.”

  
“Oh, thank you.” Krista said as she let Ymir take her suitcase. 

  
Ymir grabbed the suitcase and took it upstairs. Once they were in her room she placed it on her bed, “You can take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor.” She said to the girl as Fred walked in and jumped onto Ymir’s bed gently batting Krista with his paw.

Krista looked down and beamed at the cat. “Hello Fred.” She cooed as she gently petted the cat’s silky fur. 

  
Fred meowed softly at the girl and pressed his head into her palm.

  
Ymir took a seat in her desk chair and kicked her feet up onto the desk, “I told you that he missed you.”

  
Krista giggled sweetly. Her laugh seemed to warm up the entire room. She turned to Ymir, that smile still there. “So, what do you want to do?” The small blonde asked.

  
Ymir was quiet for a moment just staring at Krista in admiration, “Oh uhm, up to you really, we could play video games, watch TV, I’m sure we have a board game or two lying around if you’re into that stuff,” The girl lightly teased.

  
“Ooh, board games sound fun!” Krista clapped her hands happily. 

Ymir nodded and got up from her chair, “Let me see what we’ve got.” She left the room.

  
“Okay.” Kirsta said, as she waited patiently for Ymir to return. 

Meanwhile Fred continued to pester Krista for attention. It’s not like he didn’t get enough, but this girl was Ymir’s favorite human so he decided she was his favorite human too.

Ymir soon returned with three boxes in her hands, “We have Life, Monopoly and Sorry. What one do you want to play?”

  
“Hmmm…I really like all three...but let’s start with Monopoly!”

  
Ymir nodded and set the other boxes down on her desk. She spread the game board on top of her bed and began to divvy out the money, “I wanna be the dog.” She claimed reaching for the game piece. 

“Alright,” Krista said, glancing down at the pieces. “I want to be the thimble.” She said, grabbing the small silver metal piece.

  
Ymir flashed a small smile and handed her the dice, “You can go first.”

  
Krista nodded taking the dice from Ymir politely. She rolled the dice, watching them land on the board. “Ten!” Krista then moved her piece ten spaces. “Okay Ymir, you’re turn!” 

  
Ymir grabbed the dice and rolled, 3, she moved her piece and glanced at her money contemplating whether or not to by the property her first turn. She decided against it. “Your go.”

  
Krista once again took the dice and rolled it. It landed on seven. The smaller girl took her piece and moved it. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.” Krista placed her piece on the spot and looked at the property on the board. “Hmmm...I think I’ll buy this property this time.” She said after some thought.

  
“Alright,” Ymir leaned over to look at the spot, “One hundred twenty to buy it… Are you gonna put a house on it?”

  
Krista nodded and placed a little red house on it, not before paying for the property of course. “Here you go. One hundred and twenty.” She said, handing the money over.

  
Ymir took the money with a small smile, “Thank you Miss!” She placed the money in the box for now. She then took the dice and rolled, low again, she moved four spots. 

“I’m buying this one,” She took one hundred dollars from her money pile and placed a house on the spot.

  
Krista took the dice and rolled again. She rolled an eight this time. She moved the piece and bought that property that she landed on, handing over the two hundred dollars and placing another little house on it.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Ymir was on her last twenty dollars and had just landed on one of Krista’s properties, “Ugh,” She groaned quietly.

  
Krista glanced up at Ymir, waiting for what she was going to do.

  
Ymir extended her hand with the play money in it to Krista, “You win.”

  
“I did?” She gasped, “Oh my goodness! I’ve never won this game before! Whenever my family and I played together, I would always be the first one out.” 

  
Ymir smiled lightly, “Well congratulations on your first win. I usually never lose.”  

Krista blushed a bit. “Thank you.”

  
Ymir started to clean up the game, “So what’s next? Life, Sorry, video game?”

“Let’s play Life next! I haven’t played that game in a while.”

  
Ymir nodded and tossed the Monopoly box to the side and then set up the Life game board, “What color car do you want?”

  
“I’ll take the green car, if that’s okay.” Krista said, taking the green car pawn.

  
Ymir nodded and took the red car placing it on the board. She handed Krista a little pink human piece to go in the car and took one for herself.

Krista thanked her and placed the little pink person in the car. “Since I got to go first during Monopoly, you can go first this time Ymir.” 

  
Ymir spun the spinner in the middle of the game board, “Eight,” She said as it landed and moved her piece down the ‘Start Work’ path then randomly picking a career from the small pile of cards, “Athlete… Not too bad. Your turn.”

Krista spun the spinner landing on six. She decided to take ‘Start College’ path instead of the other path. She placed her car on the final space, glancing back up at Ymir as if to say she finished her turn.

Ymir spun and landed on eight again, but was stopped by the ‘Stop Get Married’ square. Ymir placed her piece there and reached for another pink person piece to put in the car next to the other one.

  
Krista watched Ymir as she placed the pink piece with her other pink piece when she landed on the married spot. She glanced down at her car and then glanced back up to Ymir. She wasn’t surprised by any means. The small blonde gave the other girl a smile. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

  
Ymir returned the smile slightly, a light blush spread over her face and she looked down, “Alright, your turn.”

  
“O-Oh,” Krista glanced down to get her piece, a blush creeping on her face as well. “Right.” She once again span the spinner. It landed on one. She moved her car one space.

Ymir looked back up her face still red, but she still attempted to lighten the mood, “It already looks like I’m going to win this one. Bet you wish you didn’t go to college.” 

Krista shook her head with a giggle. “Just you wait!”  

“Sure,” Ymir grinned, “If you keep getting ones you aren’t going to get very far.”

**ONE HOUR LATER**

  
Krista spun the spinner again, landing on five. “One….two….three...four...five.” She placed her car on the next spot. 

  
“You know I’m only three spaces away from winning,” Ymir teased and spun the spinner once more, “Four! I win!”

  
Krista smiled at the taller girl. “Congrats Ymir.” She said with a giggle.

Ymir grinned and opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but decided against it, “Well, that was a good game.” She packed it up and went to sit on her floor, “I think we can lay off the board games for now.” She spoke, mindlessly strumming the acoustic guitar on the stand next to her.

  
The small blonde’s ocean blue eyes widened. “I didn’t know you played guitar!” 

  
Ymir glanced up, “Oh, yeah I do.” She removed the guitar from it’s stand and strummed a few chords, “I can play something for you.” She offered looking back down at the floor once again blushing. She was starting to think having Krista over was a bad idea,  for her at least. She got to nervous around her crush, but she wanted to be around her none the less.

  
“Oh, could you please?” Krista asked happily, clasping her hands together.

Ymir nodded and began to strum the guitar slowly with a melodic tune and then she started to sing.

_ “If I were the ocean, _

_ I could pull back for you _

_ And I could fill up for you; _

_ Cause you are the moon _

 

_ And I am but the sea, _

_ The wide blue, _

_ Staring up at you _

 

_ You're my moon, my moon, my moon _

 

_ They don't know why I love you like I do _

_ And gravity don't have a thing to do with you or me” _

Krista felt goosebumps rolling up and down her arms as Ymir performed for her. A light pink blush once again appeared on her cheeks. She was in awe by the taller girl’s talent. She had no idea she could play the guitar. Not to mention she didn’t know she could sing either. Ymir was just full of surprises. 

Ymir glanced up at the brief music pause and smiled lightly at Krista before continuing,

_ “My moon, you're my moon, you're my moon _

 

_ I made a tidal wave just to get close to you _

_ I made a tidal wave just to get close to you _

_ I made a tidal wave just to get close to you _

 

_ My moon, you're my moon, my moon” _

 

Ymir put her hands over the strings of the guitar softly and began to sing a capella. 

_ “If I were the ocean, _

_ I could pull back for you _

_ I could fill up for you, _

_ Cause you are the moon…” _

She sat there silently staring at Krista for a few moments before looking away hastily and putting the guitar back on it’s stand. “I-I uh, I’m not that good, but ya know, I’m not that bad.”

“Are you kidding? That was incredible Ymir!” Krista said after a few seconds of silence. “I loved it so much.”

“... Really?” Ymir rubbed the back of her neck with a blush and a smile, “Thanks Krista…”

“You’re welcome. If you don’t mind me asking, have you ever thought of pursuing music as a career or anything?” Krista asked.

  
Ymir shrugged, “I’ve thought about it a little, but I don’t know. I don’t know how far I would actually get if I did.”

  
“Well,” Krista began, the blush growing a bit more. “If you want my opinion, I think you’d go far.” 

  
Ymir smiled wider, “T-Thanks Krista…” She chuckled lightly, “Thanks for believing in me…”

“You don’t have to thank me...because I always have.” 

Ymir’s blush grew and most of her face was red, “You’re so sweet…” She said in an almost whisper, “And amazing…”

Now it was Krista’s turn for her face to go all red. She took a strand of her golden locks and twirled it slowly around her finger with a little smile. 

Ymir leaned slightly forward attempting to make a move, but Fred had other ideas and leapt in front of Ymir’s face and onto Krista’s lap. 

“God dammit Fred.” Ymir muttered.

Krista blinked a few times in surprise and then glanced down to see Fred in her lap. She giggled and gently stroked his back. 

  
Fred meowed and rubbed his head against her chin and purred.

Ymir sighed and stood up, “Do you want anything to eat?” She asked turning her back and trying to hide the blush. 

“U-Um,” Krista stammered a little bit, clearing her throat gently. “Sure, what do you have?”

  
“Uhm,” Ymir tried to recall what they had, “Pop-tarts, ice cream, cookies, and if you don’t want anything we have we can go get something to eat…”

Krista thought for a moment or two. “I know I shouldn’t...but can I have some ice cream please?”

  
“Of course!” Ymir nodded and opened the door to her bedroom, “Pretty sure we’ve got chocolate, vanilla and mint chocolate chip.”

  
“Oh my gosh! I love Vanilla!” Krista squealed happily. “That’s my favorite flavor!” 

  
Ymir smiled mostly relieved they were back to being casual, “My favorite is the mint chocolate chip.” She went to the fridge and got out the cartons. “How much do you want?”

“Umm..three scoops will be fine.” Krista replied. 

Ymir grabbed a bowl and scooped the ice cream into it. Then handed it to Krista with a grin. Ymir just took a spoon and the entire carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She was the only one in the house who ate it anyway.

“Thanks Ymir.” Krista said taking the bowl politely from the taller girl. She then began to eat her ice cream. A little audible hum of happiness came after her first bite. 

  
_So cute…_ Ymir thought to herself as she watched Krista, “Well now what?” Ymir asked, “You’re the guest. You get to decide what we do.”

The small blonde looked up from her ice cream and thought for a moment. “Well, I am getting a little bit tired…” She answered after finishing another bite of her ice cream. 

Ymir nodded, “Alright we can finish our ice cream and go to bed then.”

Krista nodded back to Ymir as she finished her ice cream. She made sure to savor every bite. 

  
Ymir ate half of her carton of ice cream and put it back into the fridge, “I’ll go get my bed ready for you.” Ymir said before dashing up the steps.

“Okay!” Krista called as Ymir went up the stairs.

  
Ymir pulled the blankets off her bed and switched them out with new ones from her closet. She set up her own place on the floor.

Once Krista finished her ice cream, she walked over to the sink and placed her empty bowl in it. Then she made her way back up the stairs. 

  
Ymir was already laying on the floor by the time Krista got there. “Bed is ready for you.”

“Thank you.” Krista smiled.

  
“... Good night Krista.”

“Good night Ymir. Sweet dreams.” Krista said with a yawn as she got into the bed, tucking herself in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)  
> The song is My Moon By Mary Lambert


	14. Chapter 14

Marco’s parents were okay with Eren spending the night. Mister Bodt picked up his son and his friend at the theater and drove home. Now the Bodt residence wasn’t far from the theater, so they were at the house in around ten minutes. Once they got to the house, Marco helped get Eren’s things from the back and handed it to him as soon as the brunet got out of the vehicle. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun!” The taller boy smiled at Eren as they made their way up to the front porch. 

“Yeah man!” Eren grinned, “We can stay up all night and watch movies dude!”

Marco pulled a pair of keys out of his jean pocket and unlocked the front door. “Mom, I’m home!” He called as he entered the house. “Eren’s with me too.”   
“Hello Mrs. Bodt!” Eren called as he walked in the door.

Mrs Bodt came into view from what looked like the doorway to the kitchen. The woman had freckles on her face, just like her son. She had short black hair in a bun. In her arms she was carrying a baby. A warm smile appeared on her lips. “Hello sweetiepie.” She walked over and kissed her son’s cheek. Then she turned to Eren. “Hello Eren dear, how are you?” She seemed to have a slight southern accent as she spoke. 

“I’m good. How are you?” Eren knew how to be polite when the situation required it.

The woman smiled. Such a nice young boy. “I’m doing alright thank you hun.” Her eyes twinkled as if there were stars trapped in them. Almost like Marco’s. Marco had his mother’s eyes. “I’m glad to hear that you are doing well.” 

  
Marco looked over to his mom. “Is everyone else asleep?” He asked.

  
“Just Thomas and Oliver.” Mrs. Bodt answered, cradling the baby in her arms. “I think the girls and Warren are still up.” 

  
Eren leaned over to Marco and whispered, “How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

“Six.” Marco whispered back to him. Then he looked back to his mom. “Do you want me to go check on them?”

  
His mother nodded. “That would be a big help darlin’ ” For a woman who was so kind and helpful, she looked so tired. Taking care of seven kids really took its toll on her. 

Marco nodded back and began to walk up the stairs. He turned back for a slight moment to face his friend.  “Come on Eren. You can come with me if you want.” 

  
Eren nodded silently and followed him. _Six kids…_

  
The taller male reached the top of the stairs and made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of a door with little painted flowers on it. “The girls share a room together.” He said, as he knocked on his younger siblings door.

  
Through the door, the boys could hear little gasps. 

  
“Oh no! It’s Mom!” Cried one voice.

  
“We’re gonna be put in timeout!” another small voice said.

  
“Quick! Get in bed!” Cried the voice from before. 

Marco rolled his eyes with a little smile. They didn’t know he was home yet. He looked to Eren then back to the door knob, he twisted it and opened the door to the room. “Don’t worry,” He whispered, “I won’t tell Mom you three are up.” 

“Marco!” cheered the oldest looking girl, her blue eyes sparkling.

  
“You’re back!” The slightly younger one said happily, she was holding the third sister in her arms.

  
Before he could react, the girls rushed over to him trying to hug him at once. Thankfully the girls were light, so Marco was able to keep his balance. “Woah there!” He laughed cheerfully as he glanced down at his little sisters hugging him. “It’s good to see you too.” The eldest boy smiled, wrapping his arms around his sisters. 

  
The oldest girl was the first to let go. She had raven black hair, like Marco and his mother. Her freckles were as prominent as her brother or mother, but they were there. She wore a little pastel purple nightgown on with puffy sleeves. She looked about eight years old. 

The second girl looked around six, with dark brown hair. She didn’t have freckles like her siblings, but she had bright green eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a light green nightgown with long sleeves. She wore circular glasses. 

  
The smallest looked around four. She had dark brown hair like her sister, and wore a pink onesie. In her mouth was a little pacifier

“Who's that with you Big Brother?” asked the eight year old, referring to Eren.

  
“Oh, right!” Marco turned to face Eren once again. “Eren, these are my sisters. Lisa, Marina and Olivia.” 

Eren smiled lightly at the girls, “Hi! It’s nice to meet you guys!”

Lisa, the oldest, smiled back to the brunet. “Hi!” She waved sweetly.

  
The youngest, Olivia, just stared at him. Being too little to really know how to properly greet people. 

  
Marina, the middle girl, didn’t really know what to think of Eren, except… for how cute he was. “You’re cute.” She said flatly. 

“Uh,” Eren looked to Marco. He had never been called cute by anyone, and it was really kind of sad that the first one to say it was a little girl, “Thank you…”

Marco slightly chuckled at Marina’s response, before clearing his throat. “Lisa, is Warren still up or is it just you three now?”

Lisa shook her head. “Warren went to bed a while ago. We wanted to wake him up so he could join our tea party, but Daddy said we couldn’t.” 

  
“Ah okay,” Marco nodded. “Well, Eren and I are going to head over to my room. I’ll be back in five minutes to tuck you in, okay?” 

  
“Okay!” Lisa and Marina nodded, with smiles. Olivia just looked at Marco, sucking on her little pacifier.

  
“Say goodbye to Eren girls.” Marco said as he began to leave the room. 

  
“Bye Eren!” Lisa waved. 

“Bye my sweet baboo!” Marina giggled.

  
“Er… Good night.” Eren offered the girls a small wave, “C’mon Marco, show me your room. Quickly.”

“Okay.” As they walked, Marco awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Marina’s been watching a little too much of the Peanuts lately.” He opened the door down the other end of the hall. “Well, here’s my room.” He said, placing his satchel on the hook on the opposite side of the door. “Make yourself at home.”

  
“Thanks man.” Eren dropped her bags by the door, “I think I’m way too old for your sister.” Eren tried to joke with Marco.

Marco chuckled again. “I know. She’s had crushes on most of my friends. She once asked Jean if he could take her to get ice cream once.” He shook his head with a playful ‘what am I going to do with her?’ kind of look. He turned back to Eren once more. “She means no harm, it’s just innocent. Don’t worry.” 

“I’m surprised Jean didn’t take her up on the offer. He is a little desperate.” Eren laughed lightly, “I won’t worry about it. She’s only, what, six?”

Marco nodded. “Yeah, she’s six. She’ll be turning seven next month.”

Eren nodded, “So you have six brothers and sisters. Doesn’t it get a little… crowded around here?”

  
The freckled boy chuckled. “Yeah, it can be at times. You get used to it after a while though.”

  
Eren nodded once again, “So what are we gonna do tonight?”

“All up to you. You’re the guest after all!” Marco said with a smile. 

“How about we watch movies?” Eren suggested.

“Sure!” Marco beamed.

“So do you have any movies or Netflix, or something?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, I actually have some in the family room next door. I’ll be back.” Marco said as he opened the door and snuck into the room next to his. He came back holding a few movies. “Here, you can pick the one we watch.” The taller boy handed the pile of movies to Eren. 

Eren took the movies and flipped through them setting them to the side when he decided he didn’t want to watch one. “How about this one.” Eren held the movie out,  _ The Blair Witch Project  _ read the DVD case.

Marco’s eyes widened. “Eren, we can’t watch that! There are small children in this house!” He said rushing a hand through his raven locks. “How did that get mixed with the Disney films!?” 

“But it’s not like they have to watch it with us! We can just turn the volume down really low and they won’t even know that we’re watching!” Eren seriously didn’t want to watch a Disney movie.

Marco thought about this for a moment. Eren had a point. “Well...okay. I guess we could do that.”

“Yeah man!” Eren grinned.

“Oh, before we head downstairs, I’m going to go tuck in the girls” Marco said to Eren, standing up. “I’ll be back.” With that, Marco headed out the door. 

“Alright. I’ll go put it on!” Eren grabbed the movie and made his way to where he was sure the living room would be.

Marco walked back down the hall towards the girls’ bedroom door. He knocked on it gently and then opened it slowly.  “Girls, it’s time for bed.” He cooed.

“Awww Big Brother do we have to go to bed now?” Marina whined.

“Yeah Big Brother, just five more minutes.” Lisa pleaded as she held Olivia in her arms.

“I’m sorry, but it’s way past your bedtime.” Marco said, fully entering the room. “Now, into bed you two. Lisa, put Liv in her bed.” 

Olivia made grabby hands at her brother and whined, “Mawco! Hug!” She demanded before letting her sister put her in her .

Marco gave his baby sister a gentle smile. “Alright.” He said as he took Olivia cautiously from Lisa’s own arms. He held the toddler close, swaying gently from side to side. “There you go.” 

Olivia hugged her brother softly around the neck and smiled, “Night night brother!”

Marco softly kissed his little sister on her forehead. “Nighty Night Liv.” He said gently. He then walked over to the girl’s head and laid her down carefully, tucking her in. Then he turned to the other two, who were trying to escape through the doorway. “That goes for you two. Don’t think you’re getting away that easily.” He chuckled. 

The girls gently whined, but they listened to their big brother and got into their beds. 

Marco tucked Lisa in. “Good-Night Lisa.”

“Night Big Brother.” The oldest sister smiled, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. 

Then he went over to Marina and did the same. “Night Marina.” 

“Good Night Marco.” The middle child yawned. 

Before he could leave, Marina sat back up. “Marco, where’s Eren?” 

Marco turned to face her. “Oh, he’s down stairs. We’re going to be watching a movie.”

“A movie?” Lisa suddenly sat up, her blue eyes sparkling with interest. “Is it a princess movie?!” 

“W-Well, It-” 

Before Marco could finish, Lisa and Marina jumped out of bed and ran over to him. “Can we watch it with you!?” Lisa exclaimed.

“Um...Sure! You can watch it with us. But as soon as the movie’s over, you go straight to bed, okay?” 

“Okie dokie!” The girls said in unison. 

“C’mon.” He took both girls by their hands and he led them to the family room to pick up one of the Disney films that Eren had casted away. He felt bad for having to disappoint his friend, but now that the girls were awake again, he had no choice. 

Olivia clinged to to bottom of her brother’s shirt as they entered the living room.

“Hey Marco the movie is all ready for-” Eren turned to look at his friend, “Marco, what are they doing here?”

“We came to watch the movie!” Lisa exclaimed happily. 

Marco awkwardly chuckled, his face in a ‘I messed up and I’m sorry’ look. 

“Marco…” Eren whined.

“Movie…” Olivia said and walked her way to the couch.

“I’m sorry Eren. They wanted to join us.” Marco said as Lisa and Marina also made their way to the couch. Marina sat right next to Eren, while Lisa sat on the ground in front of Eren’s legs.

Eren groaned lightly, but didn’t protest any further. They were only little girls after all.

“Well, what are you waiting for Big Brother?” Marina bounced up and down excitedly. “Put the movie in!” 

“Movie!” Olivia agreed simply with her sister.

“Alright,” Marco said and he made his way over to the DVD player, taking out the Blair Witch Project DVD and putting in the movie the girls had chosen. The previews went by and then the title of the movie was displayed on the screen. A gentle choir singing in a different language is heard as snowflakes fell slowly. 

In that moment Eren swore he felt his soul leave his body. He looked over to his friend, “Marco noooo…” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Marco whispered back, looking extremely guilty.

Eren groaned and let himself settle into the couch. He might as well be comfortable if he had to suffer through  _ this _ movie.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the film reaches one of their most famous songs. No it isn’t Let it Go….yet...The soft piano began to play as Little Anna began to sing to her sister behind the door. Lisa and Marina began singing. 

Olivia sung along as best she could and Eren still looked as if his soul had projected into the astral realm.

With most of the songs that followed, the girls sang along, almost to the top of their lungs. Marco had to shush them a couple of times. A while more passed when they got to the most famous song of that movie: Let it Go. 

_ Why… Why… _ Eren thought, but what can only be described as pained groans, left his body.

More time had passed and they got to the part with Olaf, the talking snowman. His song came on and the girls began to sing again. 

More groans left Eren’s body and he would deny it if you asked, but a tear fell from his eye.

An hour passed and the movie was nearing its end. The girls were glued to the screen. Thank god that there were no more songs to sing to. Marco was actually thankful that it was close to the end. Anna had just been saved by her sister Elsa and she brought back summer to Arendelle. The girls began to cheer happily. 

“OhThankGod.” Eren muttered quickly sitting back up.

The final scene was shown as the entire city was ice skating with the princess and queen. The screen went black and the credits began to roll. 

“Let’s watch it again!” Lisa cried out

“Yeah again!” Marina looked over to Marco happily.

“Again, again!” Olivia called out with her sisters.

“Marco I’m tired!” Eren hastily spoke.

“Sorry girls, but you promised me that you’d go to bed as soon as the movie ended.” Marco said as he went to eject the DVD out of the player. 

“Okay.” Lisa decided for all of her sisters.

“Now, Lisa, I want you to take Marina up with you. I’ll take Olivia.” 

Lisa nodded taking Marina by the hand and they rushed up the stairs. 

Olivia lifted her arms so Marco would pick her up.

“Thank you Marco. That was straight up torture.” Eren stood up and stretched. 

“I’m sorry about all this Eren.” He said as he lifted Olivia up. 

“Don’t worry about it. They’re just little girls.” Eren shrugged, “I just really don’t like that movie.”

“I’ve heard a lot of people don’t like it.” He said as he swayed his body side to side once again for Olivia. “They think it’s very over-rated. I can’t say I blame them for thinking that.” 

“Well, it's for sure a kids movie is all I can say.” Eren scoffed lightly.

Olivia yawned and fell half-asleep on her brother’s shoulder.

Marco smiled sweetly at his baby sister, then his eyes made their way to Eren. “I’m going to take her back upstairs to bed. After that, I think we should head to sleep as well. It’s later than I thought it was.”

“Really?” Eren questioned looking for a clock, even Armin tried to stay up past midnight, but Eren figured he shouldn’t argue or he might have to watch that god forsaken movie again...

“Yeah, maybe we can do more things tomorrow morning.” Marco offered, as he adjusted Olivia in his arms. “Come on, let’s head back upstairs” He slowly tiptoed out of the living room, waiting for Eren outside the door.  

Eren followed his friend, “Yeah man!”

After putting Olivia in her bed and carefully sneaking out of the girls room, Marco took Eren to the closet at the end of the hall, taking out a sleeping bag. “Here, it’s nice and cozy.” He said handing it to Eren. “I know it isn’t much, but it’s all we have.” 

“It’s all good man! Thanks.” Eren set himself up on the floor and zipped up the sleeping bag all they way and almost knocked out immediately.

“You’re wel-” Marco stopped as soon as Eren passed out. He rolled his eyes with a smile. Then he got into his own bed and laid down. “Night Eren.” He said quietly and drifted off to bed soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful spring morning.  The birds were chirping their merry little harmonies. The warm beams of morning sunlight gently crept through the curtains of the Braun's living room. What could ruin a beautiful morning like this? 

Reiner snorted and turned over in his sleep, “Oh Krista~” he muttered in his sleep. “Yes I have been working out.”

Bertholdt lightly snored as he gently turned his head in his sleep. He was in one of his wacky sleeping positions. His  back was slightly turned to his left, arched over the arm rest of the sofa. His right leg was sticking out like a ballerina's...except not pointed. If one where to look at it, it would be a 90 degree angle. His one arm up over his head. Captain Axel was still on the taller male's lap on the couch.

A moment or two later, Mrs. Braun entered the living room. She noticed that the boys were still asleep. She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head with a motherly smile. “What am I going to do with them?” She asked herself quietly. It was then that she noticed Bertholdt’s sleeping pattern. She placed a finger on her cheek, tapping it gently. She was told by Reiner that those sleeping patterns the tallest male had could predict the weather. Of course, she didn’t believe this fully, but it was fun to guess what they could mean. Her gold iris’s eyed Bertholdt’s sleeping pattern. “Hmmm…it might rain later on today...or maybe the sun will come out again tomorrow.” 

It was then that she noticed Captain Axel sleeping besides Bertholdt, his head resting comfortably upon the lad’s lap. Mrs. Braun glanced towards the dog, then to Reiner (who was making out with his hand) to Bertholdt, then back to the dog. A small mischievous grin grew on her lips. This gave her an idea. She tiptoed over to Captain Axel and knelt down besides him, stroking his back carefully. “Captain Axel,” She cooed quietly, attempting to wake the dog up.

Captain Axel groaned and looked up at Mrs. Braun with a light bark.

The woman chuckled as she continued to pet the dog. “Good morning,” She smiled. “I need you to do me a favor. I have to finish making breakfast and get ready for work. Could you wake up Reiner and Bertholdt for me?” 

Captain Axel got off of the couch and stretched, “Boof!” He replied quietly and pranced over to Reiner. He began to lick the boy’s face.

“Oh Krista~” Reiner once again muttered and put his arms around the dog’s neck, “Your hair is so soft.” He sighed, “You sure are using a lot of tongue…” He said before he woke up from his deep sleep. “Captain Axel!”

The dog wagged his tail, satisfied with himself and barked.

Mrs. Braun snickered quietly as she snuck out of the living room to continue making breakfast in the kitchen.  _ Good boy _ , the woman thought to herself.

As Reiner wiped off his mouth the dog made his way to Bertholdt. He put his paws on the boy’s lap and barked, loudly.

Bertholdt’s eyes instantly shot open, letting out a little yelp as he nearly fell off the couch. Thankfully, he grasped the arm rest before he could. He lifted his head, feeling a few drops of sweat rolling down his face. He wasn’t fully awake yet. “Five more minutes…” He mumbled, his eyes drooping down again. 

Captain Axel licked the boy’s cheek and barked again. 

Bertholdt moaned and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. “Alright, Alright. I’m up.” A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched. He reached over to scratch the dog behind the ears gently.

Captain Axel wagged his tail once again and barked happily standing in the middle of the living room waiting for the two boys to get up fully. 

Reiner threw his feet off the side of the chair and stretched, “Gah, my back hurts.” He mumbled quietly. 

“Agh, my neck.” Bertholdt groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I must’ve slept on it wrong or something.” 

Reiner stood and stumbled a bit. His legs were sore from sleeping in a cramped position all night.

Bertholdt placed his hands on his upper thighs and pushed up, standing up. The boy was NOT a morning person by any means. He yawned once again and stretched his arms above his head. “Hey, Reiner? W-What time is it?” The lad asked, his voice still in morning mode. 

Reiner glanced into the kitchen to see the time on the stove, “Like nine thirty.” He yawned.

“Oh, okay.” Bertholdt said, rubbing his eyes a bit gently. 

At that moment, Mrs. Braun entered the living room once again. “Well, if it isn’t Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.” The woman chuckled. “Breakfast is ready boys. Come and get it.” 

“I’m gorgeous all the time ma, not just when I’m sleeping.” Reiner sauntered into the kitchen with a grin.

Bertholdt rolled his eyes. Reiner always made those kind of comments. He then turned to Mrs Braun “What are we having?” He asked as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

“I made bacon, eggs and sausages.” She responded as she opened the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. “Now, what do you boys want to drink?” 

“U-Um, I’ll just have some orange juice please.” Bertholdt answered the woman with another yawn. 

“Milk, please.” Reiner sat down at the table with a grin.

Mrs Braun nodded, getting the milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator. She poured the liquids in the glasses and then made her way over to the table, placing them in front of the boys. “Here you go boys.” She said with a smile.

Bertholdt glanced over his shoulder, giving his best friend’s mother a smile. “T-Thank you Mrs. Braun.”

“Thanks Ma.” Reiner took a drink from his glass, “And thanks for breakfast.”

“Of course sweetie.” She said. “Now, I have to go get ready for work.” She handed Bertholdt and Reiner plates. “Here, help yourselves.” She said and headed upstairs to be prepared for work. 

Reiner took his plate and started to load it with bacon, but he made sure to leave some for Bertholdt in case he wanted any.

Bertholdt thanked Mrs. Braun again as he helped himself. He took an egg, two sausages, and a few pieces of bacon. The sweet aroma entered his nostrils. Mrs. Braun, in his opinion, was an excellent cook. He began to eat his breakfast, taking a few sips from his orange juice. 

Reiner started to out piece after piece of bacon into his mouth as he continued to pile his plate with food. Thankfully his mother had accounted for her son’s large appetite. 

After swallowing the small portion that was in his mouth, Bertholdt turned to face his best friend. “I...umm....love your mom’s cooking.”

Reiner nodded in agreement before downing his glass of milk and swallowing, “I know right? She makes the best breakfast.”

Bertholdt nodded back with a smile as he continued to eat his own breakfast, taking another sip of his orange juice.

Reiner grinned at his friend his mouth full of food once again as he got up to pour himself another glass of milk. “So what do you wanna do before we go?”

Bertholdt glanced to his friend, making sure he swallowed before answering. “I-I don’t know…What do you want to do?” 

Reiner glanced back at his friend for a moment, “I don’t know dude. That’s why I was asking you.” He sat back down, “I can drive, we can go do stuff. We don’t have to sit around here all day.”

“I-It really...ugh...doesn’t matter to me what we do...um….” Bertholdt shrugged. “I just can’t...um...think of anything to do at the moment.” 

Reiner sighed, “We could go to the mall, or something.”

“M-Maybe.” Bertholdt responded.

Reiner could tell Bertl wasn’t too keen on that idea, “Or we could just take Captain to the park.”

After a moment or two of thought, Bertholdt nodded. “S-Sure, we can do that.” 

“Awesome.” Reiner nodded finishing the last of his breakfast. “We can do that in a little bit. It’s still kinda early.”

Bertholdt gave his friend a nod. “Okay.”

Just then, Mrs. Braun returned downstairs, carrying a duffle bag over her shoulders. She wore a light blue sports tank top and black shorts. She wore sweatbands on her wrists and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. “Alright kids, I’m off to work. I might be at the show a little late, my boss wants me to work an hour extra. I promise I’ll be at there as soon as I can.” She kissed Reiner’s cheek and ruffled Bertholdt’s hair, causing the latter to blush.

Reiner smiled at his mother as she left, “Alright ma! Love you, see you later!” He called after her.

“Love you too!” She responded as they heard the front door close. 

Reiner got up and put his plate in the sink, “You done dude?” He asked holding his hand out offering to take Bertl’s plate to the sink.

“Y-Yeah, I’m done.” He answered, handing Reiner the plate. “Thank you.”

“No problem dude.” Reiner took his friend’s plate to the sink. “You go get changed first and I’ll wash up these dishes so mom doesn’t have to.”

“O-Okay,” Bertholdt stood up and pushed his chair in. Before heading up the stairs, he turned back to his best friend. “D-Do you want me to help you?” He asked.

Reiner shook his head as he turned on the faucet, “Nah, I’ve got it, but thanks man.”

“Um...okay, no problem.” He said with a small smile as he made his way upstairs to change. About ten minutes, Bertholdt came back down the stairs. He wore a dark blue sweater over a white button up shirt and dark jeans. 

Reiner had just finished washing the dishes, “Alright, you get the Captain ready for his walk and I’ll go get changed.” Reiner sprinted up the stairs.

Captain Axel nudged Bertholdt’s leg with his leash in his mouth.

The gentle giant glanced down to see the dog with the leash in his mouth. That small smile appeared on his face as he crouched down to pat the top of the dog’s head. He then glanced up towards his childhood buddy, “H-Hey, Reiner?”

“Yeah?” Reiner called coming back down the stairs wearing the first thing he grabbed off of his floor.

“I-I think he’s ready.” Bertholdt said with a chuckle, successfully clipping the leash to the Saint Bernard's collar. 

“Good boy!” Reiner said as he made his way off of the final step and to his dog scratching him behind the ears.

Bertholdt looked up at his friend with a smile, then stood up. “So,...um...ready to go?” 

Reiner nodded and opened the door for his friend and dog, “Yep!”

The v-fringed male thanked his friend as he exited the house. “C-C’mon Captain Axel.” Bertholdt called to the dog, holding the end of the leash in his hand. 

The dog barked and pranced right alongside the tall boy happily. Walks were one of Captain Axel’s favorite things!

“H-Hey Reiner, how far away is the park again? It’s...um...been a while since I was there last.” Bertholdt asked his friend. 

“Just a couple blocks. Like a five minute walk, and we can let the Captain run around when we get there because dogs don’t have to be on their leash.” 

“O-okay, sounds good.”

Reiner walked a few steps ahead of them soaking in the morning sunlight, “And there’s a little playground there too we can hang out on. If there aren’t any little kids there of course.”

Bertholdt nodded. “A-Alright.”

Reiner continued to talk, “And after we get the Captain home we could go and get lunch before we have to be at the school.”

“O-Okay, where are we gonna go for lunch?”

Reiner shrugged, “We can pick later, it’s not super important.”

“O-Oh, okay.” 

When they reached the park Reiner went full speed at the playground when he saw it was empty. He grabbed onto the pull-up bar and swung his legs up so he was hanging upside down. 

Bertholdt watched his childhood friend, chuckling. Oh Reiner. He then glanced down at the dog and then back to Reiner. “Y-You said I could unhook his leash right?” He called, cupping one side of his face to amplify his voice a bit. 

“Yeah, let him run free!” Reiner laughed as he swung gently by his knees.

“O-Okay!” He crouched down and unhooked the dog’s leash. “A-Alright Captain Axel, don’t go too far.”

Once Captain Axel was released he bolted to the open field, still in the view of Reiner and Bertl, and began to roll around in the grass.

Bertholdt then turned to his back to his best friend after watching the dog for a moment. He then hurried over to the playground that was nearby. He found the swing set and sat down on one of the swings. He knew he was far too big for any of the other things here.

Reiner smiled at his friend and flipped around so that his feet were back on the ground. “It’s a nice morning. I for sure thought it was gonna rain.”

Bertholdt’s smile turned into a look of gentle confusion. “Why’s that?” 

“Well,” Reiner tried to mimic his friend’s sleeping position from that morning, but only ended up looking like a clumsy ballerina.  

The taller male face turned completely red. He knew what his friend was talking about. He was speechless. Bertholdt was a little embarrassed about his sleeping positions. He covered his face with his hands, a small muffled groan was heard. 

Reiner sat down on the swing next to Bertl and patted his shoulder lightly, “Dude, it’s not something to be embarrassed about.”

Bertholdt uncovered his hands a bit, but his voice was still muffled. “I-I know, but I can’t help it!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t be embarrassed by it!” Reiner laughed lightly, “I make out with a dog at least four times a week in my sleep, and do you think I’m embarrassed?” 

Bertholdt slowly turned his head at Reiner with a very confused look. After a moment or two of silence, he answered: “I-I don’t know...should you?” 

“Maybe, but Captain Axel is a handsome guy and I get over it pretty quickly.” Reiner shrugged, “Anyway, Bertl, it’s just how you sleep… I’m sure even Annie does embarrassing things in her sleep.”

After giving it a moment of thought, Bertholdt sighed. “...You’re right Reiner.” He said with a little smile. “It’s just...the way I am.” 

“Exactly dude.” Reiner started to pump his legs and move the swing, “Never be ashamed of that!”

“...Thanks Reiner.” Bertholdt said as he also began to swing on the swings. He was so happy to have a friend like Reiner. What would he do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> (And Various others. I don't feel like checking right now.)


	16. Chapter 16

Ymir was sound asleep on her floor cuddling one of her pillows tightly with a small puddle of drool under her cheek. Her hair was a mess and her blankets were halfway across the room, she tossed and turned a lot in her sleep until she found the perfect position. 

Krista laid fast asleep in the bed, cuddled in the blankets. Her hair was still perfectly fine, miraculously.

Fred had been sleeping at Krista’s feet, but he decided that he wanted to be fed. So the cat jumped off the bed and landed hard on Ymir’s side.

“Oof!” Ymir exclaimed as she woke up, “That hurt you damn cat.” She grumbled and pet his head lightly. “I’ll get you your breakfast in a minute.” Ymir stood and looked over to Krista a light blushed crossed her face as she looked at the sleeping girl.

Fred then jumped onto the sleeping blonde’s chest and batted her nose lightly.

Krista wiggled her nose as her sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered open. A light smile appeared on her face as she petted the cat gently. “Good morning to you too Fred.” She said quietly.

Ymir continued to watch as the girl woke up, but quickly turned away and stretched as if she had just gotten up. Her face was bright red and she refused to let Krista know what she was watching her sleep… That’s just creepy. ”Morning Krista,” She yawned and turned around once she felt she was no longer blushing, but she had forgotten to wipe the drool off of her cheek.

Krista sat up in bed as she turned to see Ymir. Her smile grew a bit. “Morning Ymir. Did you sleep well?” She asked. 

Ymir nodded, “How about you?” She asked kicking her pillows and blankets to the side. She would just pick them up later.

“Pretty good.” She responded politely. 

“Good… You wanna get some breakfast.” She motioned towards the door with a slight nod of her head.

“Sure.” Krista nodded, getting out of bed. 

Ymir opened the door to her room and walked downstairs followed closely by Fred. 

“Good morning Ymir!” A woman, Ymir’s foster mom, said from the kitchen table.

“Morning Helen,” Ymir said as she walked past the man and woman sitting there.

Krista peaked her head into the kitchen before entering it. She wanted to impress Ymir’s foster parents...but she knew that she could do that by just being herself. “Good Morning Mister and Mrs. Langnar.” She greeted sweetly. 

“And good morning to you Krista!” Mrs Langnar replied with a smile.

Her foster parents didn’t look all that different from Ymir. They all had freckles and dark hair, but Ymir was somehow discernible from her adoptive parents. 

Krista gave them a smile. To the youthful blonde, they seemed very nice. Nicer than her parents at least. Well, that was a lie. Her father was alright, but her mother wasn’t as nice as the Langnars’ were. “So, what is for breakfast?” asked Krista curiously.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweety we don’t have anything to make you.” Mrs. Langnar apologised, “But there’s cereal in the top cabinet if you’d like.”

Ymir had already grabbed a box of Coco Puffs and poured herself a bowl.

“So Ymir,” Started Mr. Langnar, “I heard you singing that song you’ve been practicing for weeks. You were supposed to sing it to that person you like right? Did you let Krista hear it?”

“Harold!” Ymir hissed hoping that Krista was too distracted with talking to her foster mother to hear the conversation.

Krista nodded to Mrs. Langnar. “Oh, that’s okay! Thank you!” said Krista politely and she made her way over to the top cabinet. There was only one problem however...she was too small. The blonde stood on her tip-toes as she tried to reach the cabinet. 

“Here, let me help you.” Ymir got up and stood next to Krista, “What do you want?”

“Thank you Ymir.” She smiled up to her. “Um, I would like the Cheerios please.” 

Ymir smiled lightly and reached up to grab the Cheerios. She leaned slightly to grab them and brushed lightly against Krista, “O-Oh here.” Ymir held out the box a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

Krista felt her cheeks burning a bit from her blushing. She took the box, the blush on her cheeks turning bright red. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” Ymir responded in an almost whisper.

Mr. Langnar narrowed his eyes out of curiosity, “Helen, those two look a little odd. Don’t they? I mean it’s just a box of cereal.”

Mrs, Langnar rested her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Oh, Harold, they’re lesbians.”

Mr. Langnar nodded, understandingly.

“Um, Mrs. Langnar, where are the bowls?” Krista asked. 

“Here!” Ymir responded before her foster mother could. She grabbed a bowl off of one of the lower shelves and handed it to Krista.

Her smile grew a bit more as she took the bowl from Ymir. “Thanks Ymir.” 

“No problem. Need anything else?” Ymir asked.

“I think I’m alright for now.” Krista replied. 

Ymir nodded and took her seat once again, “S-So is there anything you want to practice before we have to report to Hanji?”

Krista poured the cereal into the bowl and then poured some milk from the carton on the table. “Um...I-I think we should go over our death scene. Miss Hanji only went over it a few times.”

Not exactly what Ymir was hoping for, but it was still something, “A-Alright.”  
“Are you two going to need anything while you practice? Privacy?” Mrs. Langnar asked smiling, specifically at Ymir.

“N-No Helen. I think we’ll be okay.” Ymir responded. 

“Thank you anyway Mrs. Langnar.” added Krista with a polite smile.

“Alright you two.” Mrs. Langnar grinned sweetly at the two.

Ymir groaned quietly and shoved as much cereal in her mouth as she could to avoid talking anymore.

“So Krista we heard Ymir playing her guitar and singing for you last night.” Mrs. Langnar sat down across from the girl, “She’s very good isn’t she?”

Krista nodded after swallowing a portion of her cereal.  “Oh yes! She’s very talented!” 

Ilse, Ymir’s foster sister, suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a grin, “Oh, yes she is. You could tell how much Miss Krista admired her talent by the way she was staring at dear Ymir after she was finished.” Ilse teased, “They really are the modern star crossed lovers. Oh, I like that “Modern Star Crossed Lovers” that’s what I’ll title my article about the play, and how you and Krista look that longingly at each other off stage too.”

Ymir’s head snapped up, “I’m gonna kill you Ilse.” She bolted up from the table and sprinted.

“You can’t stop the power of journalism Ymir!” Ilse called back as she ran from the girl.

Krista’s eyes widened as she watched Ymir chase after her foster sister. She then turned back to the freckled girl’s foster parents, still a bit surprised. She didn’t know what to say.

Mr and Mrs. Langnar let the girls go. This was a common occurrence in the house they would burn each other out or Ymir would catch Ilse and the problem would solve itself.

“Don’t worry about them dear. Ilse always teases Ymir.” Mr. Langnar assured taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh...okay!” Krista gave them an awkward, yet understanding smile.

A loud thud could be heard from the next room over.

“Sounds like Ymir caught her. You owe me five dollars honey,” Mrs. Langnar held out her hand and her husband placed a five dollar bill in it.

“I was sure Ilse had this one. Ymir isn’t usually a morning person.” Mr. Langnar sighed.

Krista finally finished her breakfast and she got up from her chair. “Would you like me to wash the bowl out for you Mrs. Langnar?” She asked.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that dear. You should go make sure Ymir and Ilse haven’t really killed each other.” The woman laughed lightly and went to the sink.

“Oh, alright.” Krista said, placing her bowl down on the table and made her way up the stairs to find Ymir and Ilse. 

Ymir and Ilse were in the middle of the hallway. Ymir had a smiling Ilse in a headlock.

“Admit it, you love her. It’ll just give me more proof for my article!” Ilse laughed as loudly as she could.

“Would you be quiet!” Ymir hissed, “Yes I do… Like her, are you happy?”

Ilse shook her head, “That’s not the truth Ymir, dear. Say it.” 

Ymir grumbled a few curse words under her breath, “Fine I do, maybe, love her…” Ymir muttered.

Ilse wiggled out of the headlock with a satisfied smirk, “Thank you for proof. I’ll be sure to credit you in the article. You too Krista.” Ilse walked past the girl and down the stairs.

Krista had been standing on the top of the stairs watching the little argument going back and forth. Her eyes were widened in surprise, blinking once or twice. 

Ymir sat on the hallway floor for a few seconds before standing up and walking into her room, “Let’s practice my death. I’m ready for that.”

All Krista could do for a solid minute was stand there, processing what was just said. Her heart began beating faster and faster, her face grew completely red. After she realized what was said, a wide smile slowly grew on her face. 

Ymir sat on her bed with her head in her hands. So she had admitted she loved Krista… in front of Krista. No big deal she could ignore the fact that it ever happened and there wouldn’t be a problem. She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar


	17. Chapter 17

“Okay,” Lisa began looking at Marina, who was holding Olivia. “When I count to three, we are going to open the door and wake them up!” 

“Got it.” Marina nodded with a toothy grin.

“C’mon.” 

Lisa snuck down the hall, looking back a few times to see if Marina and Olivia were still following her. Once they were at Marco’s door, she quietly opened it and peaked it. Marco was asleep in his bed, curled up in his sheets. 

Eren was asleep on the floor with his arm over his head and his mouth open. Though his position looked awkward, the boy was very comfortable.

Lisa then glanced back and looked at Marina. “Alright, you get Marco and I’ll wake up Eren. Ready?” Marina nodded. “Okay, one...two...THREE!” Lisa bursted open the door and rushed over to Eren while Marina, carrying Olivia, made her way to Marco. 

“WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!” Marina called, placing Olivia down carefully on the edge of Marco’s bed. 

“Wake up Eren! Wake up!” Lisa shook Eren’s shoulders. 

Eren spouted some panicked gibberish before putting his arms in front of his chest in a defensive position, “Oh my god! What?! Fire?! Titans?!”

Lisa giggled, “No! We just wanted to wake you up!”

Marco had also woken up, rubbing his eyes. 

Eren stared at the girls in front of him for a few seconds before lowering his arms. He groaned lightly, “Well thanks. I really am up now.”

“You’re welcome!” Lisa said innocently with a smile. 

“We also came to tell you that Mama made breakfast.” Marina told Marco. “She wants you guys to come down in a few minutes.” 

“Well,” Marco smiled ruffling Marina’s hair gently. “Thanks for letting us know.”

Eren rubbed his eyes and stretched before getting up, “What did she make?”

“Toast and waffles!” Marina answered happily.

“And Pancakes!” Lisa beamed.

“Sounds like I’m gonna have a good breakfast!” Eren laughed.

Marina giggled. “You bet! Mom always makes yummy breakfast!” 

“Race you downstairs!” Eren bolted from the room with a grin.

“You’re on!” Lisa turned and sprinted after him.

“C’mon Big Brother!” Marina cried, chasing the two out the door.

“I’m coming!” Marco said, picking up Olivia. “Be careful you three!” He said fast-walking after them. 

“Careful is my middle name!” Eren called back as he tripped down the stairs. 

“Eren! Are you okay!?” Marco cried from the top of the staircase cradling Olivia in his arms. 

Eren groaned and rubbed his head, “No…” He said obviously being overdramatic. 

Marina made it to the bottom of the stairs and knelt down besides the fallen Eren. “Where does it hurt my sweet baboo? I’ll kiss it and make it feel better!” She said with a innocent giggle. 

Eren’s eyes went wide and he stumbled getting up from the floor, “You know what I’m miraculously fine again!”

“Oh that’s good!” Lisa said with a smile as she made her way down the rest of the stairs, “Are you sure you’re okay? You landed pretty hard.” 

Eren nodded and continued to rub his forehead, “I’m sure, I’ve been hurt worse than this before.” Eren smiled lightly at the girl.

“Alright.” Lisa beamed. “Now, c’mon. Mom’s waiting for us.” She took Eren by the hand, practically trying to pull him. 

Eren allowed the girl to drag him along. It wasn’t like he knew where the kitchen was anyway. 

Marco finally caught up with his siblings as they made it to the table. Lisa let go of Eren’s hand and rushed over to her seat. Marina sat down next to her sister and Marco placed Olivia in her booster seat. Warren, Marco’s three year old brother was also in a high chair. His mother had probably gotten the boys downstairs before hand. 

Oliver was already in his highchair his face covered in syrup. He grinned and cooed when he saw his siblings.

Marco smiled as he gently patted his younger brother’s head gently. He then took a napkin from the table and carefully wiped Oliver face. “Look at you, all messy. You must have liked your waffle, huh?” Marco chuckled. 

“Yeah!” Oliver replied with a small giggle, “Waffle!”

“That’s right!” The oldest boy said with a smile towards his baby brother. “It was yummy, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah! Yummy!” He smiled brightly. All the Bodt children seemed to have that infectious smile.

Mrs. Bodt walked over to the table, placing another plate of pancakes on it. “I’ve made plenty for everyone.” She said with a smile. “Anyone want syrup?” The woman asked.

“Me! I do!” Lisa exclaimed as she rose her hand as if she was at school. 

“Me too Mama!” Marina chimed in.

“I’ll have some as well Mom.” Marco added, “Here, Let me get it for you.” The eldest Bodt child got out of his chair to get it. “Eren,” He glanced over his shoulder. “Do you want syrup too?” 

“Yes please.” Eren smiled lightly at the boy. 

“Alrighty.” Marco found the syrup and brought it back to the table. He handed it to Eren, “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Eren took the syrup and poured it on his pancakes before passing it to the next person.

Lisa took it from Eren, with a small thank you and poured it on her pancakes as well. The oldest girl then gave the syrup to her sister who did the same. When Marina had finished, she gave it to Marco. Once Marco finished, he placed the syrup on the table, just in case his siblings or Eren wanted more later. 

Just then, Mr. Bodt came into the kitchen, wearing a suit. “Mornin’ everyone!” He said in a cheerful voice.

Mrs. Bodt turned to face her husband, her face beaming as brightly as the sun. “Good Morning, honeycake.” She went to grab a coffee cup. “Here, I made you coffee.”

“Aw, Maude.” He said, kissing her cheek. “You always know how to make my day.” 

The girls giggled from the table. 

Mr Bodt turned to see his precious daughters, “What are you two giggling at?” He asked playfully, his eyebrow raised. 

“Nothing!” The girls said in unison.

Mrs. Bodt glanced to the clock, her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh dear! Ned, you’re going to be late for work! It’s already heading towards nine-thirty!” 

“Oh Fiddlesticks, you’re right!” Ned said, glancing down at his watch. “I better get goin’!” Before grabbing his briefcase and hat, he went over to the table and kissed all of his children on the cheek. To Marco, he gave his hair a little ruffle. “You kids be dandy for your motheroo, you hear?” He said as he made his way to the front door. 

“Yes Daddy!” Lisa said to her father. 

“Okie-Dokie.” Marina nodded.

“Don’t worry about us Dad. We will.” Marco chimed in. 

“Bye dear! Have a good day at work.” Mrs. Bodt cooed as Mr. Bodt left the house.

Eren gave a brief wave to Mr. Bodt as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth. 

Marco finished his food and stood up, taking his plate to the sink. “Breakfast was great as it always is Mom.” He smiled towards her.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Mrs. Bodt smiled back towards her son. 

“Yeah Mom! You always make amazing breakfast!” Marina said with a mouthful of food. 

“Marina, don’t talk with your mouth full! That’s gross!” Lisa whined. 

Eren finished his food and wiped his mouth off on his arm. “Thank you for the breakfast Mrs. Bodt!”

“You’re welcome Eren.” Mrs. Bodt said sweetly, as put the carton of milk and apple juice back into the fridge. 

“Are you done with your plate Eren? If you want, I’ll gladly put it in the sink for you.” Marco offered, holding out his hand to Eren.

Eren nodded and handed his plate over, “Thanks man.”

“It’s no trouble, really.” The freckled boy took the brunet’s plate and placed it in the sink. “Anyone else done?”

“I’m done!” Lisa chimed as she jumped out of her chair, rushing over to her brother.

“Me too!” Marina said, following her sister.

“I done too!” Warren said from his booster seat, wanting to leave the chair like his big sisters.

“Done! Done!” Oliver called out holding his plate out to his big brother.

Seeing that her eldest son was busy taking the girls’ plates, Mrs. Bodt walked over to Warren and unhooked him from the booster and let him down. She then took his plate and placed it on the counter. Then she went to Oliver, and also took his plate. Taking both plate, she made her way over to her eldest, who was already placing the girls’ plates in the sink. “Here are the boys’ plates.” Marco nodded and placed the plate in the sink with the others. 

Eren stood up, “Is there anything I can help with?” He usually never asked these things, but Mrs. Bodt had seven kids for god’s sake. It was the nice thing to do.

Mrs Bodt’s emerald green eyes seemed to look thankful towards Eren. “Yes, that would be a big help, thank you sweetie.” She said kindly. She gestured to the sink, “You can help Marco wash the dishes if you’d like.”

Eren nodded and walked over to Marco, “You wash and I dry?” He asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” replied Marco, with a quick nod. 

Olivia walked up behind her brother and tugged on his shirt lightly. “I’m done too.”

Feeling the tug on his shirt, Marco looked down to see his baby sister there holding her plate out to him. “Livi, you brought your plate up all by yourself! I’m so proud of you!” The oldest boy exclaimed with pride. Usually, she would still be in her high chair and Marina would often have to get the toddler’s plate for her. He handed the first washed plate off for Eren to dry before crouching down to Olivia’s eye-level. “You’re getting to be such a big girl.” He told her with a smile. The boy gently booped the toddler’s little button nose with his forefinger. 

Eren grabbed a clean towel and dried the plate. He glanced down at Marco and his sister and smiled lightly. Marco was such a good guy.

Olivia giggled and grinned, “Thank you big brother!” She hugged him around the neck.

Marco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, lifting her up and spun in a circle. He was such a good big brother. 

Olivia giggled more, “I love you Mawco!”

“Love ya too Livi.” He smiled as he held her tightly. “Here, I have to go help Eren finish the rest of these dishes. Can you be a good girl and go play with your toys in the family room until we’re done?” He asked, looking into his sister’s hazel eyes. 

Olivia nodded and rushed off to the family room with a smile still plastered on her face. 

“Your family is so nice Marco.” Eren told him as a compliment.

Marco turned to face Eren with a smile. “Thanks.” He grabbed Olivia’s plate from the pile and began to wash it. “Yeah, they’re pretty great.” 

Eren held his hand out waiting for the plate. “It must be nice having a big family. Sometimes at least.”

Marco handed him the plate and proceeded to wash another one. “It has its pros and cons. Not to mention, it’s quite an adventure.” He laughed. 

Eren chuckled lightly as he dried the plate. “I could imagine. Your sisters do seem like an active bunch.”

The freckled boy nodded, “They are. Marina’s the most hyper out of the three. She practically bounces off the walls sometimes.” He handed the next plate to Eren. “Lisa, on the other hand, is the exact opposite...most of the time. She’s mature for her age, so she’s more calm than her sister.” He began to wash the final dish. “I can’t say much about Olivia since she’s only three, but she can be a bit energetic at times.”

“She’s a sweet little girl.” Eren said, “They learn from their big brother.” He continued to dry the dishes.

Marco glanced over at the brunet, his brown eyes glistening a bit: The Bodt family gene. “Yeah, since our dad is gone most of the day and mom has to take care of Thomas, it’s up to me to teach them things.” He turned off the faucet, as he handed Eren the final plate to dry. “Having that much responsibility can get hard somedays, but seeing my siblings happy makes it all worthwhile.” He said with a warm smile. 

Eren dried the final plate and put a hand on Marco’s shoulder. “Respect man… I don’t think I could ever handle that kind of stress.”

“Thank you Eren.” The freckled boy said with gratitude lacing his voice.

Eren smiled lightly at him, “So, does anything else need to be done before we have to head to the school?” Eren asked. He knew what it was like to have a father that wasn’t always around, and if he could help out a little he would.

“I don’t think there’s anything else at the moment. We can always ask my mom if there’s anything else.” Marco glanced over to the clock. It was nearing ten-thirty now. “Besides, we still have a few hours before we have to head over there. Miss Hanji said we were to report to the theater around three in the afternoon.” 

“Alright. We can just hang out till then.” Eren shrugged, “Do you have any video games?”

“Yeah, but they aren’t that exciting. Most of them are either educational or Lisa and Marina’s princess games.” Marco admitted a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Alright, maybe no video games.” Eren laughed lightly, “We can find something else to do.”

“You know, it’s a really nice day. Why don’t we go outside for a bit?” Marco suggested, noticing how lovely it was outside. 

“Yeah!” Eren agreed with a smile. “Is there a park or anything close by?”

Marco nodded “Yup! It’s about a few blocks down! It has a playground too. Maybe we can take the kids with us.”

“That sounds great man.” Eren nodded, “We can try to use up some of their excess energy.”

“I’ll go tell my mom and get the girls, Warren and Oliver.” Marco began to head towards the staircase. He stopped for a second to glance over his shoulder. “Hey Eren, can you do me a favor and get Olivia? She’s in the family room.”

Eren nodded and made his way into the family room. “Hey Olivia!” He greeted the small girl with a smile. “Marco, your brothers, sisters and I are going to the park. Want to come with us?”

Olivia looked up at the boy and nodded, “Yes please.” She stood and held out her hand.

Eren looked confused for a moment before taking the small girl’s hand in his, “Marco! Olivia and I are ready!”

“Alright! We’ll be right down!” Marco’s distant voice called from upstairs. In a minute, Marco walked down the stairs with Lisa and Marina. Lisa wore a cute dress with puffed sleeves while Marina wore overalls and a short sleeved shirt with stripes. “I went to go get Warren and Oliver, but Mom said it was their naptime.” He told Eren when he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Alright. We’re still going to have tons of fun!”

“Yay! I’m so excited! I love going to the playground!” Lisa clasped her hands together happily. 

“Me too!” Marina chimed in, swinging her arms back and forth. “Maybe I’ll finally be able to swing all the way across the monkey bars this time!” 

Marco walked over to the door and opened it. “Are you all ready to go?” 

“Yay!” Lisa and Marina cheered as they raced out of the house. 

“Girls! Wait for us!” Marco called after them. “Don’t go off on your own! Wait!” The boy sighed. “Oh boy.” He looked over to Eren. “C’mon, before we lose them.” With that, Marco sprinted after his sisters. 

Olivia, currently being the only good child, raised her arms up towards Eren, “Pick me up!” She demanded of the boy.

“But, we have to go after your sisters I can’t run and carry you.” Eren pointed out following Marco at a slower pace.

Olivia was silent for a few seconds before glaring at Eren slightly, “Up.” She demanded again and refused to follow the boy.

“Oh, my Jesus.” The boy muttered to himself, “Fine, fine.” He knelt down and the girl hopped on his back, and then they were off.

Thankfully, Marco had caught up with his sisters and grabbed them before they crossed the street. They weren’t patient enough to wait for traffic. They were just little kids after all. “Girls! I told you to wait for us!” He said sternly.

“But-But, the playground…” Marina said out of breath, “We’re almost there…”

“I know, but you can’t just run off like that. What happened if you had gotten hit by a car if you ran across the street?”

Lisa looked down sadly, knowing what they did was wrong. “We’re sorry Marco.”

“Yeah, we really are.” 

Marco sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at them. “It’s okay. I know you’re excited. Just next time, wait for us and we’ll all walk down together okay?”  
The girls nodded. 

“Alright,” Marco smiled gently. “Now, let’s wait for Eren. He has Olivia.” 

Soon after Eren caught up the little girl still clinging to his back. “Finally. I thought we would never catch up to you guys. You’re pretty fast.”

All the girls could do was smile a bit mischievously up at Eren and their brother. They knew they were fast and we’re proud of it. 

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get going. It’s not that far now. Just one more block.” Marco said taking both Lisa and Marina’s hands. 

Eren adjusted Olivia on his back and followed after his friend. This was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chapters since I haven't updated in a looonnng time. And have some of that sweet sweet Yumikuri.

Ymir walked in with her back over her shoulder and Krista at her side. She had driven them there, and for Ymir it had been nothing but awkward silence, and short answers. Krista was all smiles the whole way to the school though, which wasn’t unusual, but there was something different about it. Ymir just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It was going to be frustrating kissing her tonight...

Inside, Krista was bubbling with happiness. Ymir loved her...She couldn’t get that out of her mind. She just kept repeating it over and over in her head. She couldn’t believe it. She was just so happy. Sure it was a bit awkward in the car ride here, but nonetheless, that didn’t stop Krista from smiling. The young girl cleared her throat and glanced up at the taller woman. “So,” She began, “Are you excited for tonight?” 

Ymir glanced down for a second and managed a smile, “Yeah. Opening night always gives me anxiety.”  _ Yeah, just opening night, idiot…  _ Ymir insulted herself in her thoughts.

“Don’t worry.” Krista gave Ymir’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You’re going to do great.” She looked up at Ymir with that same beautiful smile. 

Ymir paused for a second when Krista touched her arm, “Th-Thanks…” She ran her fingers through her hair nervously as a light blush appeared on her face. “You’ll do great too.”

Krista’s eyes glanced to the floor as she gently bit her lip. She looked back up, as a little pink blush glowed on her pale skin. “T-Thank you.” 

Ymir glanced back over and stared into Krista’s eyes, “Hey, I-”

The girl was promptly interrupted by Reiner’s entrance to the school, “C’mon Bertl! The girl at the drive through was totally hitting on me!” The boy laughed as he held the door for his friend with his foot, as his hand were full of McDonald’s bags.

Bertholdt thanked Reiner and entered through the door. He knew that the lady at the drive-through wasn’t actually flirting with him and his best friend took it the wrong way. He didn’t want to have to argue with him, however. The boy just nodded his head in response to his friend, giving a small audible ‘mmhmm.’

“All the chicks want a piece of Reiner.” He smiled smugly and winked at Krista as he approached the two. “And how are you Krista?”

_ I’m gonna kill him…  _ Ymir gave Reiner a death glare and said nothing.

Krista flashed a kind smile to the other blond. “I’m doing well thanks for asking! How are you Reiner?” 

“I am doing fantastic.” The boy continued to grin, “Are you ready for tonight?”

“Yup! I’m so excited!” She said happily. 

“Well, Krista we better go get ready.” Ymir not even for a second moved her death glare from Reiner, who didn’t even notice, “Don’t want to be only half ready when the show starts.”

“O-Oh! Okay! Break legs you guys!” Krista waved as she began to head out the door to get her costume. 

“See Bertl. Told you all the girls wanted some Reiner.” He chuckled lightly, “Even Krista was flirting.”

Ymir waited until Krista had left the room and then delivered a quick kick to Reiner’s shin. Then she grabbed her costume and walked out the door to change.

“Ow! What did I do?” Reiner jumped slightly and rubbed his shin.

“Reiner, a-are you okay!?” Bertholdt said, rushing over to his friend. 

“Yeah I’m fine, ‘Romeo’ just has a temper.” He grimaced slightly.

Before Bertholdt could say anything else, the door opened and in stepped Annie. She was wearing some makeup and her hair was braided in a bun. The tallest turned to see her and in an instant, his face turned bright red. His eyes widened in surprise. Sweat poured from his face as he stared at her beauty. 

“Bertl, buddy?” Reiner glanced at his friend and then looked over to Annie. “You gotta chill out dude. Yeah she’s pretty, but you can’t be like this on stage.”

“Huh? O-Oh!” Bertholdt shook his head quickly, snapping out of his trance. “Y-Yeah, I-I know…” He swallowed quietly, his eyes glancing back over at her quickly. She really did look beautiful. 

“Focus Berty.” Reiner grinned once again stepping in front of his friend. “Just think about it. You crush this performance and then you ask her out after.”

The v-fringed male looked at his best friend and nodded. “O-Okay.”

“Confidence man!” Reiner encouraged with a light slap on Bertholdt’s back.

The boy was a little surprised by the sudden slap on his back by Reiner, but it quickly washed away as he smiled lightly to his friend with a slight breathless chuckle.

“Now come on. Let’s go get changed and kill this show!” Reiner beamed with determination as he went to grab his costume.

“R-Right!” Bertholdt gave a sharp nod and hurried after him.

Eren walked in with Marco soon after the exchange between the others, “I already feel like I need a nap.” He groaned.

Marco laughed. “Yeah, I feel the same way...those three are such a handful.” 

Eren nodded, “Remind me never to give anyone of your sisters a piggy-back ride again… Then I’ll have to give one to all of them… Again.”

“Will do. Leave the piggy-back riding to me.” He gestured to himself with his thumb. 

Eren nodded with a smile, “That totally works for me. Are they coming to the show tonight?”

“I don’t think so, but Mom might bring them...if you hear some kids crying or making any noise, then you’ll know they’re there.” Marco chuckled. 

“Oh, wonderful.” Eren shook his head with a small smile. “Well, despite having to watch Frozen I did have a good time at your place.”

Marco smiled, “I’m glad you had fun Eren.” 

Eren leaned slightly to see around Marco, “Hey Annie! Did anyone else show up yet?”

Annie looked up, her crystal blue eyes locked into his greenish-blue ones. “Yeah, Ymir and Krista are getting changed and so are Reiner and Bertholdt.” 

“Thanks.” Eren flashed a small smile at the girl and went to grab his costume, “I guess that means we should get changed too.”

Marco nodded. “Yeah, I agree. Let’s go.” 

Ymir was the first one to walk back in. She had one of the simpler costumes, thanks to the mercy of Mike, “Hey Annie.” Ymir greeted as she walked to the table with her things on it.

Annie turned her head to see Ymir and nodded to her as a greeting. She then went back to looking at stuff on her phone. She wasn’t the most talkative person. 

Ymir sat in silence for a moment before glancing around to make sure that no one else was in the room. “Hey, Annie… Have you ever liked anyone? ... Romantically I mean.”

Annie once again glanced up and looked to Ymir, raising an eyebrow. After a second, her face softened and she thought. “I...have...why?”

Ymir sighed and looked down at her hands, “Well, I like someone and, well, they sort of found out recently. But, I’m not sure what to do about it… I don’t know if she-... If they’re just ignoring it and going on with their life or what.” She groaned lightly, “I’m not even sure if I want them to know right now.”

“...I see,” Annie said, after listening intently to Ymir’s problem. Being the observant girl she was, Annie knew who the taller freckled girl was talking about. “Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should grow a pair and admit to them that your feelings are true.”

Ymir was silent for a moment. Mostly a little shocked by Annie’s bluntness, “Really?” The girl rubbed the back of her neck lightly.

The smaller girl nodded silently to her.

“Thanks Annie.” Ymir offered a small smile and started to rehearse the interaction in her head.

“Mhmm…” Annie hummed as a ‘you’re welcome’ as she resumed scrolling through her phone.

Meanwhile, Krista was getting her makeup on. She had brought a little kit that had a mirror in it. That way she didn’t have to go to use the bathroom’s mirror. As she applied blush, she began humming a little tune. Her voice was sweet and almost lullaby-like. 

Ymir waited a few minutes before getting up from her table and walking over to Krista and sitting down across from her, “Krista, I think we should talk about… Something.”

The smaller blonde glanced up from doing her makeup. She gave the taller girl a smile. “Oh, okay Ymir! What do you want to talk about?”

“Krista I-” Ymir began only to be cut off by Reiner once again.

“And then when I handed her the cash I told her to keep the change.” Reiner bragged to Eren, “And then she smiled at me and told me to have a nice day! Totally into me, right?” 

Eren nodded a little hesitantly. Even he could see that Reiner was blowing this interaction way out of proportion. 

Reiner stopped at the table Ymir and Krista were sitting at, “Lady, and… Ymir.” 

_ Gonna kill him…  _ Ymir thought to herself as she blushed furiously and silenced herself.

“Hi Reiner.” Krista said sweetly as she started to add mascara.

“Your costume looks great,” He complimented the girl.

Ymir once again looked at him with murder in her eyes.

“Aww! Thank you! Your costume looks great too!”

“Thanks. I really think it brings out my biceps.” Reiner grinned and flexed.

Krista looked out of her peripheral vision, then continued to apply the mascara to her other eye. “Wow it does!” She said. 

Reiner laughed lightly, “Thank you Krista for agreeing with me.” 

Eren watched the interaction and caught a glimpse of Ymir’s death glare, “Hey Reiner. I think we should let Krista put on her make-up.” 

“Why?” Reiner shoved him off gently, “We’re talking.”

“Just come on man, leave the girls alone for now. I’m sure they have girl stuff to talk about.” Eren urged trying to physically push Reiner.

“Fine, whatever.” Reiner sighed, “Talk to you in a bit Krista!” He said as he walked away.

Krista looked up from the mirror and waved. “Bye! See you!” She then grabbed her lipstick from her makeup bag. “Anyway, what were you saying Ymir?” She asked.

Ymir’s face instantly softened when Krista spoke, “W-Well, I was saying that, uhm,” Ymir wasn’t usually one to stumble over her words. But, between what she was about to say and… Reiner. She found herself a little flustered, “Well, this morning at my house… You, uhm, heard what I said to Ilse. Right?”

Krista uncapped her lipstick and twisted the golden piece gently, causing the pink color to emerge. She nodded, giving out a little ‘uh-huh’ as she began to apply the lipstick to her lips. 

“Well, I really-” Ymir was interrupted again, but not by Reiner. 

Mike had walked in and started to apply little things to her costume, “... By all means. Ignore me. Continue.” He urged with a small smile.

Ymir sighed and looked down with an almost defeated look, “Nevermind…”

“Are you sure Ymir?” Krista looked at her with a bit of worry. 

“Yeah… We can talk later… When there’s a little bit more privacy.” Ymir smiled lightly. 

Mike looked between the two and smiled a bit wider, “Oh, Hanji, you really do know what you’re doing.” He chuckled lightly. He got up and gently patted Ymir’s shoulder, “Suck it up Romeo.”

Krista gently rubbed her lips together in front of the mirror to mix the lipstick, making a popping noise once she finished. “There, perfect!” She said to herself. 

Ymir watched her and muttered to herself, “Yeah, so perfect…”

Just then, the cafeteria doors bursted open and in stepped Hanji. “HELLO EVERY-” She stopped for a brief moment, scanning around the cafeteria. “That’s odd. Where is everybody?”

“I think Reiner, Eren and Bertholdt are backstage and Marco’s in the bathroom getting ready.” Annie said not looking up from her phone. 

“Ah I see,” Hanji said crossing her arms. “We’ll we’re starting in forty five minutes and I wanted to do the circle with everyone. Is anyone willing to go grab the boys?” 

“I’ll do it Miss Hanji!” Krista rose her hand willing to help out in any way she can. 

Hanji smiled to the small blonde. “Thank you Krista sweetie!” 

“I’ll be back in a bit!” Krista stood up and raced to the hallway to find the boys. 

Once Krista was gone Ymir groaned and let her head hit the table. 

Reiner was in fact backstage with Eren and Bertholdt discussing the way he wanted to die. “So when you go to stab me aim more for my armpit. The sword may be a prop, but you get pretty violent with it.”

“Reiner? Bertholdt? Eren? Where are you guys?” Krista’s cheerful voice rang out from the hallway. 

Reiner heard Krista’s voice and dropped the subject of stabbing and opened the door to the backstage, “We’re back here Krista.” He turned and smiled at Bertholdt, “Watch and learn Bertholdt. This is how you charm a lady.”

“O-Okay.” Bertholdt said, nodding. 

Krista turned to see Reiner and beamed brightly. “Oh there you are! Miss Hanji sent me to come find you! She wants you all to come to the cafeteria right now.” 

Reiner leaned against the doorframe with a slightly charming smile, “Right now?” He asked trying to flex as much as possible.

Krista was oblivious to the flexing as she nodded. “Yes. Right now.” 

Reiner’s smile fell slightly, but he kept his confidence, “Alright. Well, let’s go.” He took a step towards Krista that most certainly invaded her personal space.

Eren narrowed his eyes slightly. Was Reiner blind? It was even obvious to him that Krista had no interest in Reiner. In fact she seemed to have more of a romantic interest in Ymir. Eren thought for a minute and then his eyes when wide… Krista did like Ymir and…  _ Oh my god Eren they’re lesbians.  _ He thought to himself.

“Can one of you go get Marco? Annie told me he was in the bathroom.” Krista asked. 

“I’ll go do it.” Reiner offered thinking he was being suave. He walked off towards the bathroom, “Hey, Marco, we gotta meet in the cafeteria.”

“I’ll meet you guys in there in a minute!” Marco called from the bathroom. “I’m almost done!” 

“Alright.” Reiner made his way back to the cafeteria.

Eren walked down the hall with the others staring at the floor still in shock over his new realization.

Bertholdt kept silent the rest of the way to the cafeteria. He had Annie on his mind and pondered in his head how to ask her out after the show...He just wanted to be with her. 

Eventually, Marco finished getting ready and hurried into the cafeteria where Hanji and the others were waiting. 

“Ah, there they are!” Hanji exclaimed happily. “Alright, the show is starting in an half hour and I wanted to have our annual theater circle before we started! So everyone get in a circle.” 

Ymir pulled herself off the table and stood in the circle a little ways away from Hanji, Eren followed taking a place next to her, then Reiner stood next to Eren as the rest of the cast filled in spaces.

Once the cast created the circle, Hanji cleared her throat. “Before we begin, I just wanted to let you all know how proud I am of every single one of you. For the last two months, you’ve been working your tail feathers off and this evening it’s going to pay off! Also, I have wonderful news! It’s a full house tonight! We sold out just ten minutes ago!”

Krista’s eyes widened. “A full house!?” 

“That’s incredible!” Marco chimed in. 

“It is! I’m just as nervous as most of you must be.” She laughed, “But enough about me, let’s get this party started! I say we begin with the heartbeat! So, everyone take hands and we’ll send the heartbeat around the circle.” 

Reiner had taken on an expression of nervousness, he reached out his hands to the people next to him and let out a long sigh.

Ymir was nervous for other reasons and she began to tap her foot softly as she held out her hands.

Eren had managed to calm himself down enough to take Ymir’s hand and hold out his other steadily.

Annie held out her hand to Bertholdt, who she was standing next to. Sweat began to pour down his face as the boy took Annie’s hand in his. 

Reiner looked over to Bertholdt and managed to smile at his friend.

Krista stood on the other side of Ymir and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Ymir hesitated at first, and squeezed Eren’s hand next. Eren then squeezed Annie’s hand.

Annie then squeezed Bertholdt’s hand who squeezed Marco’s hand and so on and so on. When it went around twice and went back to Krista, Hanji glanced over at the small blonde. “Did it go around?” Hanji asked.

Krista nodded. “Twice.” 

The other cast members smiled softly. Pleased, and relieved that it had gone around. They let go of each other’s hands, but Ymir’s lingered on Krista’s for a moment longer.

Krista glanced up to Ymir, giving her a kind smile. A blush appearing on her cheeks once again. 

“Alright, great job everyone! Now, let’s do the alphabet conversation game. Someone starts with a sentence using the letter ‘A’, then the person to their right continues it, only this time starting with ‘B’ and we continue until we reach the end of the alphabet. If you can’t think of anything, you can use sounds to start the sentence! Who wants to start?”

Reiner raised his hand, “I’ll go first.” He volunteered. 

“Go for it!” Hanji said, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Alright…” Reiner tried to think of a subject other than the show, but he couldn’t pull his mind away from it, “Are you all ready for the show Bertl?””

Bertholdt looked towards Reiner and nodded. “Boy, a-am I!” It sounded terrible, but hey, it worked. 

Marco went next. “Can you believe that we have a full house?” 

“Damn,” Eren started butting in, “I didn’t think we would ever do that!”

A while later,

“Well, it was nice while it lasted.” Petra smiled.

Erwin opened his mouth to respond until he realized what letter they were on. He wanted to say something that made sense, but there were no good words that started with X. “I-I-I… Gosh darn it.”

Hanji laughed. “You tried Erwin.” 

Hitch stood there with an annoyed look.  _ Really? I’m stuck with Z? Seriously? Ughh. _ Hitch thought to herself. “Zebras are cool animals...I don’t know.”

Reiner gave a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank god it’s over.”

“I thought it would never end.” Hitch crossed her arms. 

“Let’s do one final thing and then you guys can be free to do what you want for the next ten minutes before you go to your places.Hmmm…” Hanji placed a finger to her cheek in thought. “Aha! Let’s do the buzz! We need something to shout though…Anyone have any ideas?”

Eren chimed in a little uncertain how about, “Wherefore art thou Romeo?”

“Perfect!” Hanji exclaimed. “On the count of three, we buzz to the center and then we’ll shout ‘Wherefore art thou Romeo?’ We all ready?” Once she got the okay, she began counting. “One...two...three!” 

The cast began to buzz coming towards the center of the circle with their hands together until they all reached the middle and a roar rose from them, “Wherefore art thou Romeo!”

“Wonderful!” Hanji cried after the cast had quieted down. “Break legs all of you! You are all going to do great!” She smiled as she headed out the door. “I’ll send someone back to tell you to get in your places!” 

Reiner sat down at his table with a stern look on his face. He was attempting to get into the right headspace for the show. Eren sat at the same table with an ecstatic smile. He was so excited. Ymir took her place across from Krista’s seat once again.

Krista’s hands were trembling. “Oh my gosh, I’m so nervous.”

Ymir smiled at Krista, “Don’t worry too much. You’re like the best part of the show.”

The small blonde looked at Ymir with her ocean blue gems. She smiled gently. “You...mean it?” She asked.

Ymir nodded softly, “Yeah, I mean it. I really do.”

Krista felt her cheeks growing heated. She must’ve been blushing. “Thank you Ymir…” She cooed softly. 

“Y-You’re welcome.” Ymir opened her mouth in an attempt to maybe say something sweet, or admit her feelings, “Uhm…” She started but stood up suddenly, “Break a leg out there!” She said still trying to offer a polite smile before walking to the back stage.

“Oh! Thank you! Break a leg!” Krista said waving to her as she went to take a quick drink of water from her little water container. She was really thirsty and hadn’t drank anything in an hour. She was going to need it for the long night ahead of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	19. Chapter 19

The show had begun and so far, everyone was doing a fantastic job. Nanaba’s music cues were perfect and Hanji gave Moblit (or whoever took over for him when he was on stage) orders from back in the booth. They had finally gotten to scene five of Act One. 

They were most of the way through the scene and Eren stood by Erwin, Capulet, who sat in a basic throne, 

He scowled, 

_ “ 'Tis he, that villain Romeo.” _

Erwin lifted his hand as if to silence the boy,

_ “Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; _

_ He bears him like a portly gentleman; _

_ And, to say truth, Verona brags of him _

_ To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth: _

_ I would not for the wealth of all the town _

_ Here in my house do him disparagement: _

_ Therefore be patient, take no note of him: _

_ It is my will, the which if thou respect, _

_ Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, _

_ And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.” _

Eren batted Erwin’s hand out of his face,

_ “It fits, when such a villain is a guest: _

_ I'll not endure him.” _

Erwin only shook his head lightly,

_ “He shall be endured: _

_ What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; _

_ Am I the master here, or you? go to. _

_ You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! _

_ You'll make a mutiny among my guests! _

_ You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!” _

Eren narrowed his eyes slightly,

_ “Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.” _

Erwin laughed lightly,

_ “Go to, go to; _

_ You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed? _

_ This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: _

_ You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time. _

_ Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: _

_ Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! _

_ I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!” _

Eren scoffed and started to walk off stage,

_ “Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting _

_ Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. _

_ I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall _

_ Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall.” _

Eren walked off stage, and Ymir began her line leaning on a table and holding Krista’s hand,

_ “If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: _

_ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _

_ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” _

Krista glanced down at Ymir’s hand holding hers, blushing a bit. She looked back up at her with a smile. 

_ “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _

_ Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _

_ For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _

_ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss” _

Amazingly Ymir was able to keep her cool on stage. She smiled softly at Krista,

_ “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” _

Krista nodded,

_ “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” _

Ymir took her free hand and placed it on Krista’s cheek,

_ “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; _

_ They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” _

Ymir leaned in before Krista’s next line and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Krista savored the moment. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss.

Ymir could have stayed like that forever, but she reluctantly pulled away keeping her hand gently on Krista’s cheek.

Krista gently smiled once again. 

_ “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” _

Ymir smirked,

_ “Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. _

_ Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.” _

Krista blushed more,

_ “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” _

Ymir laughed softly,

_ “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” _

Ymir took a step closer to Krista. It wasn’t in their blocking, but it felt natural. She then spoke softly,

_ “Give me my sin again.” _

Krista stood up on her tip-toes and gently planted a kiss on her lips once again. 

Ymir bent down slightly to make the kiss easier for both of them, and put her arm hesitantly around her waist. Another thing not in their blocking.

After a moment or two, Krista released from the kiss. 

_ “You kiss by the book.”  _

Suddenly, Annie entered,

_ “Madam, your mother craves a word with you.” _

Krista nodded and rushed off stage. 

Ymir watched Krista as she left and then turned to Annie,

_ “What is her mother?” _

Annie turned to face Ymir,

_ “Marry, bachelor, _

_ Her mother is the lady of the house, _

_ And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous _

_ I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; _

_ I tell you, he that can lay hold of her _

_ Shall have the chinks.” _

A worried look crossed Ymir’s face,

_ “Is she a Capulet? _

_ O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.” _

Bertholdt rushed on stage, and beckoned to Ymir

_ “ Away, begone; the sport is at the best!” _

Ymir shook her head softly and went to Bertholdt’s side,

_ “Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.” _

Erwin stepped off his throne,

_ “ Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; _

_ We have a trifling foolish banquet towards. _

_ Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all _

_ I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. _

_ More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. _

_ Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: _

_ I'll to my rest.” _

Erwin then exited the stage along with the others.

The scene continued and ended with a brief discussion between Krista and Annie. Then act two began. 

After a while, scene four came into play

Bertholdt tapped Reiner’s shoulder and pointed off the stage, 

“ _ Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo.” _

Reiner turned slightly to where Ymir would be entering and opened his arms,

_ “Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh, _

_ how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers _

_ that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a _

_ kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to _

_ be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy; _

_ Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey _

_ eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior _

_ Romeo, bon jour! there's a French salutation _

_ to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit _

_ fairly last night.” _

Ymir shook her head slightly,

_ “Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?” _

Reiner chuckled and placed a hand on Ymir’s shoulder, 

_ “The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?” _

Ymir took a serious tone,

_ “Pardon, good Mercutio, my business was great; and in _

_ such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.” _

Reiner grinned and shook Ymir lightly,

_ “That's as much as to say, such a case as yours _

_ constrains a man to bow in the hams.” _

Ymir cracked a small smile, 

_ “Meaning, to court'sy.” _

Reiner laughed,

_ “Thou hast most kindly hit it.” _

Ymir brushed his hand off,

_ “A most courteous exposition.” _

Reiner gestured to himself, 

_ “Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.” _

Ymir rolled her eyes,

_ “Pink for flower.” _

_ “Right.” _

Ymir scoffed at him,

_ “Why, then is my pump well flowered.” _

Reiner continued to grin and tease,

_ “Well said: follow me this jest now till thou hast _

_ worn out thy pump, that when the single sole of it _

_ is worn, the jest may remain after the wearing sole singular.” _

Ymir turned almost as if she were ignoring him,

_ “O single-soled jest, solely singular for the _

_ Singleness.” _

Reiner leaned over and put his hand dramatically on Bertholdt’s shoulder

_ “Come between us, good Benvolio; my wits faint” _

Ymir’s back was still turned,

_ “Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match.” _

Reiner threw his arm around Ymir’s shoulders,

_ “Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase, I have _

_ done, for thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of _

_ thy wits than, I am sure, I have in my whole five: _

_ was I with you there for the goose?” _

Ymir only glanced at the boy,

_ “Thou wast never with me for any thing when thou wast _

_ not there for the goose.” _

Reiner gently pinched Ymir’s cheek,

_ “I will bite thee by the ear for that jest.” _

Ymir pushed Reiner’s face away, 

_ “Nay, good goose, bite not.” _

Reiner roughly ruffled Ymir’s hair,

_ “Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most _

_ sharp sauce.” _

Ymir groaned and pushed him once more,

_ “And is it not well served in to a sweet goose?” _

Reiner turned to face the audience with a smug look as the exchange continued,

_ “O here's a wit of cheveril, that stretches from an _

_ inch narrow to an ell broad!” _

Ymir glanced back at him,

_ “I stretch it out for that word 'broad;' which added _

_ to the goose, proves thee far and wide a broad goose.” _

Reiner spoke sharply,

_ “Why, is not this better now than groaning for love? _

_ now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo; now art _

_ thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature: _

_ for this drivelling love is like a great natural, _

_ that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.” _

Bertholdt began to laugh,

_ “Stop there! Stop there!” _

Reiner turned to look at Bertholdt,

_ “Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair.” _

Bertholdt tried to contain his laughter,

_ “Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large!” _

Reiner only chuckled,

_ “O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short: _

_ for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and _

_ meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer.” _

Ymir motioned to the opposite side of the stage,

_ “Here's goodly gear!” _

At that moment, Annie entered with Moblit

Reiner greeted them in the cheerful manner of his character,

_ “A sail, a sail!” _

Bertholdt joined in, 

_ “Two, two; a shirt and a smock.” _

Annie turned to call for Moblit,

_ “Peter!” _

Moblit rushed over to her,

_ “Anon!” _

Annie held out her hand, 

_ “My fan Peter.” _

Reiner leaned over to Moblit,

_ “Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the _

_ fairer face.” _

Annie looked up to Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir.

_ “God ye good morrow, gentlemen.” _

Reiner spoke up,

“ _God ye good den, fair gentlewoman.”_

Annie cocked her head to the side,

_ “Is it good den?” _

Reiner nodded,

_ “'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the _

_ dial is now upon the prick of noon.” _

Annie crossed her arms,

_ “Out upon you! what a man are you!” _

Ymir stepped between the two,

_ “One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to _

_ mar.” _

Annie turned to Ymir,

_ “By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,' _

_ quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I _

_ may find the young Romeo?” _

Ymir sighed softly,

_ “I can tell you; but young Romeo will be older when _

_ you have found him than he was when you sought him: _

_ I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse.” _

Annie smirked,

_ “You say well.” _

Reiner once again placed himself at the center of attention,

_ “Yea, is the worst well? very well took, i' faith; _

_ wisely, wisely.” _

Annie then turned to Reiner, crossing her arms again,

_ “if you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with _

_ You.” _

Bertholdt leaned in to pretend to whisper into Reiner’s ear,

_ “She will indite him to some supper.” _

Reiner laughed and nodded his head,

_ “A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho!” _

Ymir tried to ignore the others,

_ “What hast thou found?” _

Reiner spoke again,

_ “No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie, _

_ that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent.” _

Reiner suddenly began to sing linking his arm in Bertholdt’s,

_ “An old hare hoar, _

_ And an old hare hoar, _

_ Is very good meat in lent _

_ But a hare that is hoar _

_ Is too much for a score, _

_ When it hoars ere it be spent. _

_ Romeo, will you come to your father's? we'll _

_ to dinner, thither.” _

Bertholdt laughed once again as he linked arms with Reiner. 

Ymir waved a disinterested hand, 

_ “I will follow you.” _

Reiner waved almost sarcastically to Annie,

_ “Farewell, ancient lady; farewell.” _

He sang again,

_ “'lady, lady, lady.'” _

With that he exited the stage

Bertholdt followed him. 

The scene continued with Ymir, Annie and Moblit. Then the act continued and finished leading to intermission.

After the final scene in Act two, Moblit entered the stage holding a wireless microphone. “Hello everyone, are you all enjoying the show so far?”

The crowd cheered and applauded in response. They loved it so far. 

“Glad to hear it! Now, we are going to have a fifteen minute intermission. There are baked goods and beverages in the lobby for you all to enjoy.” Moblit informed. “We hope you all enjoy the rest of the show and we’ll see you for Act Three.”  The crowd clapped for Moblit as he exited the stage. The house lights went up and some people began to stretch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	20. Chapter 20

Reiner and Ymir rushed side by side down the back hallway stripping off what lose articles of clothing they could to cool themselves down. Eren, meanwhile, struggled to remove his neck ruffles for the next scene.

Annie walked back to the cafeteria and sat down at her table. She took a gentle swig of her tea that she had in a thermal. Krista was the next to re-enter the cafeteria and went to re-apply her lipstick. During the two acts, it had faded away. Bertholdt was sweating, as always, through his costume. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but the poor lad felt gross nonetheless. He went over to his satchel and rummaged through it. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the sweat off his face.

Reiner patted his friend on the back, “Great job so far dude!”

“T-Thanks Reiner,” Bertholdt said, giving his friend a small smile. “You too!”

“Second act is going to be even better,” Reiner assured his friend handing him a bottle of water.

Bertholdt thanked him, taking the bottle politely. “Y-Yeah, I hope so!”

Ymir sat across from Krista and smiled, “You, are doing fantastic so far.” She complimented.

“Aww, thank you Ymir! Same to you!” Krista smiled back, her blue eyes shimmering.

“T-Thanks.” Ymir glanced down slightly, “I think the audience really loves the show.”

Krista nodded in agreement. “I think they do too. I heard the applause they gave as Moblit was leading them into intermission.” 

Mike walked in helping Eren with his neck ruffles, “If anyone is having costume issues, tell me now.” He announced as he walked over to Ymir handing her the shirt for the next half of the show.

Bertholdt glanced over to Mike, biting his bottom lip. More sweat began to form on his forehead. He made his way over to the taller male nervously. “U-Um, Mister Mike...I-I um, went to go on stage...and my costume got caught on something and...w-well.” Bertholdt grabbed the side of his shirt and there was a medium sized hole on the side. “This happened…”

Mike nodded and reached into his pocket taking out a spool of thread the same color as Bertholdt’s costume. “Just keep your arm up. This is an easy fix.” He assured the boy beginning to sew.

The beanpole nodded and raised his arm up. “O-Okay...I-I’m sorry…” He apologized, glancing to the floor. The poor thing felt awful. He should’ve been watching where he was going when it happened.

“Don’t worry about it Bertholdt.” Mike assured as he finished up, “These things happen.”

The v-fringed male nodded. Even though deep down there was still guilt, Bertholdt felt a bit better after Mike had told him not to worry.

“There all finished.” Mike tied off the string and smiled at the boy before moving on.

Bertholdt looked down at the fixed shirt. It looked as good as new. “T-Thank you.” 

Reiner looked at the clock and nudged Bertholdt, “Five more minutes dude.” The boy put his shirt back on and fixed his costume. 

“O-Oh okay. Thanks Reiner.”

Ymir threw on her shirt, “Remember to take your sword when you die Reiner. Or else it will get in the way.” She reminded the boy as she passed.

“Yeah, okay.” Reiner answered and walked after Ymir. 

Bertholdt took one last sip of his water and hurried to catch up with the other two. 

The lights flickered in the theatre and the cast got into their places for the beginning of the next act.

The audience returned to their seats, knowing that the flickering lights meant that the show was ready to continue. Nanaba from the booth played some gentle Renaissance type music as the house lights turned off. The curtain soon rose and Act Three began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	21. Chapter 21

They were partially through the first scene of Act three.

Eren approached Ymir angrily,

_ “ Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford _

No better term than this,--thou art a villain.”

Ymir shook her head and looked softly at Eren,

_ “Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee _

_ Doth much excuse the appertaining rage _

_ To such a greeting: villain am I none; _

_ Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.” _

Eren shoved Ymir lightly,

_ “Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries _

_ That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.” _

Ymir took a step back,

_ “I do protest, I never injured thee, _

_ But love thee better than thou canst devise, _

_ Till thou shalt know the reason of my love: _

_ And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender _

_ As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.” _

Reiner came between Ymir and Eren his sword drawn,

_ “O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! _

_ Alla stoccata carries it away. _

_ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” _

Eren put his hand on his sword,

_ “What wouldst thou have with me?” _

Reiner stepped forward towards Eren,

_ “Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine _

_ lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you _

_ shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the _

_ eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher _

_ by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your _

_ ears ere it be out.” _

Eren drew his sword,

_ “I am for you.” _

Ymir stood next to them and in a pleading voice spoke,

_ “Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.” _

Reiner put his sword up,

_ “Come, sir, your passado.” _

Reiner and Eren mocked a fight and very convincingly. Their practice really had paid off.

Ymir went to Bertholdt,

_ “Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. _

_ Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! _

_ Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath _

_ Forbidden bandying in Verona streets: _

_ Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!” _

Ymir moved to stand between Eren and Reiner, as Eren made the killing blow,

Reiner fell,

_ “I am hurt. _

_ A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. _

_ Is he gone, and hath nothing?” _

Bertholdt rushed over and knelt down besides his friend, 

_ “What, art thou hurt?” _

Reiner held his side and propped himself up on his elbow,

_ “Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. _

_ Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.” _

Ymir knelt beside Bertholdt, 

_ “Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.” _

Reiner shook his head and scowled at Ymir,

_ “No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a _

_ church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for _

_ me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I _

_ am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' _

_ both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a _

_ cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a _

_ rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of _

_ arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I _

_ was hurt under your arm.” _

Ymir spoke quietly, 

_ “I thought all for the best.” _

Reiner raised his voice,

_ “Help me into some house, Benvolio, _

_ Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! _

_ They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, _

_ And soundly too: your houses!” _

Bertholdt nodded, a sad look in his eyes as he began to help his friend up. 

Reiner held to Bertholdt as the lights went down and a spotlight focused on Ymir while the other two walked off stage,

_ “This gentleman, the prince's near ally, _

_ My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt _

_ In my behalf; my reputation stain'd _

_ With Tybalt's slander,--Tybalt, that an hour _

_ Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, _

_ Thy beauty hath made me effeminate _

_ And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!” _

Just then, Bertholdt rushed back on the stage.

_ “O Romeo, Romeo! Brave Mercutio’s-” _

Before he could continue, he suddenly tripped over Reiner’s sword which was still laying on the ground. 

Ymir’s arms shot out and she caught Berthold and looked down at him slightly shocked, “Finish your line…” She whispered as quietly as she could to him.

A few seconds of silence washed over Bertholdt, his face was entirely red. He had to keep saying his lines, but he just couldn’t. Finally, after a few more seconds, he continued his line. It was alot slower due to his stammering.

_ “....Brave M-Mercutio’s dead. That gallant spirit h-hath aspired the clouds, _

_ Which too untimely here d-did scorn the earth.” _

Ymir was patient with Bertholdt as he recited his line. She gently helped him to a standing position before saying her line,

_ “This day's black fate on more days doth depend; _

_ This but begins the woe, others must end.” _

Bertholdt still had that fearful look on his face as he pointed off stage to where Eren had left,

_ “H-Here comes the furious Tybalt back again!” _

Ymir turned to face Eren’s entrance and scowled,

_ “Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain! _

_ Away to heaven, respective lenity, _

_ And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! _

_ Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, _

_ That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul _

_ Is but a little way above our heads, _

_ Staying for thine to keep him company: _

_ Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.” _

Eren went toe to toe with Ymir, but the intimidating look he was going for did not work,

_ “Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, _

_ Shalt with him hence.” _

Ymir put her hand on her sword and shoved Eren with her shoulder,

_ “This shall determine that.” _

The two fought and after the few moments of fighting Eren fell.

Bertholdt, even though feeling as if he was going to die himself on the stage, rushed over to Ymir and grabbed her shoulders. Tears began forming in his eyes, his lip was slightly quivering as he spoke,

_ “R-Romeo, away, be gone! _

_ The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. _

_ S-Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, _

_ If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!” _

Ymir started off stage,

_ “O, I am fortune's fool!” _

Bertholdt practically screamed to Ymir, his voice cracking a bit.

_ “Why dost thou stay?!”  _

Ymir exited and the scene continued.

Bertholdt, as he continued his scene on stage, felt his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. So much so that it felt as if it could pop right out of his chest. He delivered his lines with a bit of stammer. Yet, he tried to keep his cool. Thankfully, the scene concluded and the lights went out. Bertholdt made his way backstage and stood there for a few seconds. Tears welled up in his eyes once again as he sprinted out into the hallway, making a b-line for the bathroom. 

Once Reiner had gotten up from the floor after his death he noticed that something was off about Bertholdt. He gave the boy a few seconds before following him into the bathroom, “Hey, Bertholdt?”

The tall boy was sitting on the floor by the sinks, breathing unevenly. His knees were brought up to his chest, his hands tugging at his hair. He was rocking back and forth slowly. “O-Oh god...Oh god!” He choked out a sob as his breathing became faster. 

Reiner sat on the floor beside his friend, “What’s wrong?” He asked softly attempting to get himself in Bertholdt’s line of sight.

Bertholdt’s eyes were squeezed shut, tears were rolling down his cheeks. “I-I screwed up!” He sobbed. “I-I messed up the scene and nearly forgot all my lines!” As he spoke, he had begun hyperventilating. The boy was having a panic attack. 

“Hey, look at me.” Reiner placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder softly, “You did not screw up. You got your lines out, the scene went on. You didn’t mess up.”

“But I did screw up, I did!” Bertholdt cried, tugging tighter at his hair. “Just watch, I’m going to get laughed at.” He said, not looking up once. 

“If people wanted to laugh they would have when it happened, and I didn’t hear a single laugh during that scene.” Reiner assured, “Nobody is going to laugh at you. I promise, and if anyone does, you know I’ll be there to knock ‘em out!” He grinned lightly at Bertholdt.

The v-fringed male sniffled gently as he finally looked up at his best friend. His emerald greens were red from crying. His breathing was still uneven, breathing faster than normal. How he wanted to give Reiner a smile and thank him, but it wasn’t that easy: especially during an anxiety attack. He tried to speak, but the only thing to come out were sobs.

Reiner shifted to sit in front of Bertholdt, “Breathe with me buddy.” He took a steady inhale encouraging Bertl to do the same.

Bertholdt nodded, stifling his sobs. He then breathed in slowly and deeply through his nose, which sounded very congested from his crying. 

“Now exhale.” Reiner let his breath out through his mouth steadily.

The taller male followed, exhaling slowly, letting all the air out from his mouth as well.

“Good!” Reiner smiled at him, “Listen to me Bertholdt. You have been doing an amazing job. You might be the best actor out there.” Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt’s arm, “You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t lie to you about that. Now come on.” The boy opened his arms waiting for him to be comfortable with a hug.

Bertholdt gave his best friend a tearful smile. He nearly tackled Reiner as he wrapped his long arms around him. The boy held on to his childhood friend tightly, a few sobs escaping his lips once more. “T-Thank you Reiner.”

Reiner put his arms around Bertholdt and gave a light squeeze. “Don’t worry about it Berthold. Everybody is loving your performance.”

“Y-You really think so?” He asked, attempting to stifle his sobs again. 

Reiner nodded and leaned up to grab some paper towels he held them out to Bertholdt with a soft smile. “I really think so. You’ve put so much work into this, and it’s really paying off.”

Bertholdt took the paper towels and blew his nose into one of them. Once he was done, he looked up at his best friend with tear streaks still on his face. His quivering lips formed another smile. “Thanks Reiner….” He sniffled, wiping tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. “You’re the best. You really are.”

Reiner smiled brightly and stood up offering his hand to his friend, “Nah, you’re the best man.”

Bertholdt took his childhood friend’s hand, the smile getting wider. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Personally, the lad didn’t think he was that great, due to his low self-esteem.Yet, if Reiner thought he was great, then maybe he could be.

Reiner pulled Bertholdt to his feet, “There, feel better?” He asked.

Bertholdt nodded, “Y-Yeah, much better. Thanks again Reiner.” 

“No need to thank me man. I’m just doing what I have to to make my best friend feel better, because I care about you dude.” Reiner put his hand on Bertl’s back and walked with him out of the bathroom.

Once Reiner and Bertholdt entered the cafeteria Ymir was changing and she glanced at Bertholdt. She gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

Bertholdt blinked a few times in surprise, before returning that same gentle smile of his back to Ymir. As he and Reiner went to one of the tables and began to talk, thoughts raced through Bertholdt’s mind. Now, thinking about it, he was really grateful that she had caught him. Otherwise, it would’ve been much worse. Eventually, he was going to have to thank her. He just didn’t know when. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	22. Chapter 22

As the sets were being changed Ymir slipped backstage next to Krista. This set was the tomb, and one of the longest set changes in the play. Ymir was silent for a moment. There was no Reiner, no Mike, no one to disturb them.

“Krista.” Ymir said softly.

Krista looked up at her, “Yes Ymir?” 

Ymir took a deep breath, “What I said this morning. I meant it.” She paused, “Even if you think me saying I love you is an exaggeration. I know it’s not, but I do really, really like you…”

“Y-You do?” Krista’s eyes widened.

“I-I do.” Ymir nodded.

“You know, that’s funny...because...” Krista twirled a little strand of her hair. “...I really like you too.”

Ymir blushed bright red and gave a dumbfounded smile, “You do?” She knew that she would soon have to go on stage, but right now this was more important to her.

Krista nodded. “I do.” 

“Then, after the show sometime, would you want to go on a-” The lights went up and Ymir groaned quietly, “Later, we will finish this conversation later.” Ymir assured as she went on stage and started the Act. 

The scenes went on and it was nearing the death scene. Ymir had killed Paris, played by Oluo, and was halfway through her monologue,

_ “ Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, _

_ Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe _

_ That unsubstantial death is amorous, _

_ And that the lean abhorred monster keeps _

_ Thee here in dark to be his paramour? _

_ For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; _

_ And never from this palace of dim night _

_ Depart again: here, here will I remain _

_ With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here _

_ Will I set up my everlasting rest, _

_ And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars _

_ From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! _

_ Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you _

_ The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss _

_ A dateless bargain to engrossing death! _

_ Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! _

_ Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on _

_ The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! _

_ Here's to my love!” _

Ymir took a drink from a bottle with a black label and leaned on the slab set up in the middle of the stage where Krista lie,

_ “  O true apothecary! _

_ Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.” _

After a moment or two, Marco entered carrying a lantern, crow and a spade

_ “Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night _

_ Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?” _

Gunther followed playing the part of Balthasar,

_ “Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.” _

Marco turned to face Gunther and smiled,

_ “Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend, _

_ What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light _

_ To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern, _

_ It burneth in the Capel's monument.” _

Gunther kept his neutral expression as he spoke,

_ “It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master, _

_ One that you love.” _

Marco cocked his head to the side,

_ “Who is it?” _

Gunther looked towards the tomb, as if he didn’t know what had happened there,

_ “Romeo.” _

Marco turned to the tomb, then looked to Gunther horrified,

_ “How long hath he been there?” _

Gunther responded,

_ “Full half an hour.” _

Marco held out his free hand, 

_ “Go with me to the vault.” _

Gunther shook his head and backed away slightly,

_ “I dare not, sir _

_ My master knows not but I am gone hence; _

_ And fearfully did menace me with death, _

_ If I did stay to look on his intents.” _

Marco lowered his hand and sighed,

_ “Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me: _

_ O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.” _

Gunther nodded slightly,

_ “As I did sleep under this yew-tree here, _

_ I dreamt my master and another fought, _

_ And that my master slew him.” _

Marco turned away from Gunter and began to walk into the ‘tomb’

_ “Romeo! Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains _

_ The stony entrance of this sepulchre? _

_ What mean these masterless and gory swords _

_ To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?” _

He sees Ymir and drops the spade and the crow,

_ “Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too? _

_ And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour _

_ Is guilty of this lamentable chance!” _

Just then Krista began to sit up groggily as if she was in a deep sleep. Marco looked up,

_ “The lady stirs."  
_

Krista gently rubbed her eyes, then saw Marco.

_ “O comfortable friar! where is my lord? _

_ I do remember well where I should be, _

_ And there I am. Where is my Romeo?” _

Suddenly, there is a noise from off-stage, Krista and Marco both turn towards it. The freckled boy turned to the blonde,

_ “ I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest _

_ Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: _

_ A greater power than we can contradict _

_ Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. _

_ Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; _

_ And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee _

_ Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: _

_ Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; _

_ Come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay.” _

Krista nodded,

_ “Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.” _

Marco nodded back and ran off stage. Krista looked down to see Ymir and hurried down to her, kneeling at her side. 

_ “What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? _

_ Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.” _

Krista grabbed the cup and looked inside,

_ “O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop _

_ To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; _

_ Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, _

_ To make die with a restorative.” _

Krista gently give Ymir a kiss, but pulled away soon after.

_ “Thy lips are warm!”  _

The girl threw herself on Ymir’s body and sobbed. After a good seven seconds, someone off-stage spoke:

_ “Lead, boy: which way?” _

Krista’s head shot up and turned in the direction of the line. 

_ “Yea, noise? Then I’ll be brief.”  _

She glanced down to see the dagger on the floor and picked it up. 

_ “O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; There rust and let me die!” _

The girl pretended to stab herself in the chest. It actually looked very realistic. She cried out in agony as she slowly laid down beside Ymir, placing her head on the taller girl’s chest. 

It was, in all honesty difficult for Ymir not to move her arm to put it around Krista as they lay there for the rest of the show, but she managed. When the stage went dark she sat up bringing Krista with her and helping her up. “That was good.” She whispered as they got into position for bows, “I almost cried.”

Krista’s cheeks went bright red, thankfully it was dark. “O-Oh thank you. You did well too Ymir.”

“Thanks.” Ymir said back as they stood there. The rest of the cast flooded into position and the lights went up.

Erwin was the first to step to center stage with Petra on his arm. (The Capulets). He gave a low and dignified bow. Petra curtsied elegantly. 

Levi and Hitch were the next up. (The Montagues). Levi gave a small bow and walked to his side of the stage. Hitch curtsied and blew a kiss to the audience before going to her spot. 

Marlow (The Prince) walked to the front of the stage and took a bow. He smirked and swooshed his cape as he made his way over to his side. Oluo (Paris), burst to the front of the stage grinning. He bowed and remained there a few seconds longer than he should have. Moblit (Peter) then made his way up and took a quick bow, giving the audience an awkward smile, then made his way over to his spot. 

Eld (Sampson) and Gunther (Gregory and Balthasar)  were the next up. They smiled to the audience sweetly and then held hands as they bowed and then moved to opposite sides of the stage.

Reiner lead the bow for Bertholdt, Annie, Marco, Eren and himself.

Bertholdt bowed after Reiner. As he bowed, he heard a few shouts and cheers. Once he looked back up, he noticed that about twenty people had stood up and clapped. Including his mother and Reiner’s family. He looked surprised for a few seconds before grinning from ear to ear. He felt as if he was going to cry again right there, but he managed to stay strong. He turned his head to his best friend with that grateful grin still plastered on his face.

Reiner smiled wide at Bertholdt as he too clapped for his friend.

He looked back to the audience happily once more before joining Reiner on the side. Annie curtsied with a small smile then made her way over to stand with Bertholdt. Marco walked forwards and bowed. 

“THAT’S OUR BIG BROTHER!” Two little girl voices shrieked from the audience. Some of the audience laughed. Marco also chuckled, shaking his head as he stood back up and walked over to stand by Annie.

Eren walked up next smiling brightly. He bowed and gave a small wave to Mikasa and Armin who were standing and applauding as well. He went to his side of the stage.

Ymir grinned at Krista and held her hand out to the girl.

The small blonde beamed and took Ymir’s hand, holding it tightly. 

Ymir walked forward steadily and took her bow first. The crowd roared. She then stepped slightly to the side giving Krista room to bow.

Krista took a deep breath with a tearful smile lacing her lip. She curtsied and looked up to Ymir, a tear rolling down her face. She was so happy.

Ymir looked at Krista and laughed lightly. She wrapped her arms gently around the girl in a hug as the rest of the cast congregated to bow together.

Krista hugged Ymir back gently. “I love you Ymir.” 

Ymir’s arms tightened around Krista and wouldn’t let go as the cast bowed around them. A flash came from the front row as Ilse snapped a picture. “Journalism at it’s finest!” 

For once Ymir didn’t care that Ilse was teasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	23. Chapter 23

The cast gathered in the cafeteria talking, laughing and getting out of costumes after the show. Parents and friends were with them taking pictures and fawning over them. Ilse was going from person to person asking about the show, and Ymir and Krista’s little romance.

Connie was the first of the rest of the friend group to burst through the cafeteria doors. “You guys were amazing!  
Jean was next pushing past Connie acting like he hadn’t been crying as he made his way over to Marco, “Yeah guys really amazing.”

Marco smiled brightly to Jean and Connie, answering for everyone, since they were with their families and Marco’s family wasn’t in there yet. “Thanks you guys!” 

Ymir’s foster parents were busy doting over Ymir and how well she had done. As well as how cute she and Krista were together.

Reiner was posing for pictures with Bertholdt as their parents took pictures, “Wasn’t Bert great ma?!”

Mrs. Braun nodded, “Oh yes! You were incredible Bertholdt sweetie!”

Bertholdt blushed. “A-Ah thank you Mrs. Braun.”

Miss Hoover smiled sweetly at her son. “Honey, I am SO proud of you.” 

“T-Thanks Mom.” He smiled.

Just then, Annie walked by. Miss Hoover happened to see her and what happened next nearly made Bertholdt’s heart stop. 

“Annie sweetie! Are you busy at the moment? Would you like to get a picture with Bertholdt?!”

“M-Mom!” Bertholdt blurted out, sweat began pouring down his face. He was blushing furiously.

“Yeah, come on Bertl.” Reiner encouraged nudging his friend. “All three of us can get a picture together.”

Annie had agreed to take a photo with the two of them. Mrs. Braun and Miss Hoover took more photos of them. Once they had enough, Bertholdt’s mom beamed. “Alright, now just Bertholdt and Annie now.” She cooed.

Bertholdt nearly felt like he was going to faint. “I-I um..”

Annie looked up to him. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” Bertholdt nervously chuckled towards her. He felt his cheeks burning.

Thankfully, the photo was taken pretty quick and the tall sweaty beanpole took his hankercheif out of his pocket and wiped the sweat of his forehead. 

“Hey, Bertholdt.” Annie spoke up. “You did really well tonight, just thought I’d let you know.” 

Bertholdt’s blush returned. “O-Oh! Um...thank you Annie….You d-did well too.” 

Reiner beamed as he watched the exchange. As he usually did when Bertholdt talked to Annie without being a total nervous wreck around Annie.

Just then, Sasha burst open the door with a few baked goods in her hands and a half-eaten cookie in her mouth. She placed the sweets down on the table and finished her cookie, scarfing it down. She then spotted Krista and squealed. “KRISTA!” She exclaimed sprinting over to the small blonde and hugged her. “Oh my gosh! You were incredible!” 

Krista laughed as she hugged the girl back. “Thank you so much Sasha!”

Armin clung to Eren, still crying over the play, “You were so good!” He said to his friend, “Krista and Ymir were so perfect!” He continued to compliment.

Eren patted Armin’s back lightly, “Thank you Armin.”

Armin wiped his tears, “What did you think of it Mikasa?”

“I thought it was fantastic.” She answered with a small smile.

“Alright you three, let’s get some pictures!” Carla said, holding up her camera.  

Eren nodded and put his arms around his friends as the pictures were being taken. Reiner had since pulled away from his family and friends. Once he noticed the trio taking pictures he began to pull funny faces and poses.

Mrs. Braun and Miss Hoover were chatting when Mrs. Braun noticed her son’s behavior. She slowly turned back to face her friend. “Elizabeth, I’m gonna say it…”

Miss Hoover’s dark green eyes widened. “L-Lily, please don’t.”

“I’m going to.”

“Lily, think about-”

“REINER FERDINAND!” 

Reiner cringed and paused as his mother called him by his middle name, “Ma!”

“FERDINAND?!” Came Ymir’s voice from across the cafeteria. “I’m sorry Krista but this requires my full attention.” She said as she sprinted away leaving Krista with her foster parents and sister. She was beside Mrs. Braun in an instant.

“You’re telling me Reiner’s middle name is Ferdinand?” Ymir asked.

Mrs. Braun looked at Ymir and nodded, gently smirking. “Yes it is dear.”

“Like Ferdinand the Bull right? Please tell me I’m right.” The girl practically begged the woman.

“You’re correct!” Mrs. Braun winked.

Ymir looked to the ceiling with a satisfied smile, “Thank you God…” She laughed lightly, “Hey! Hey! Reiner Ferdinand Braun!” Ferdy!”

“Ma!” Reiner exclaimed again. “Why’d you have to tell her my whole name?”

Mrs. Braun turned to her son, “I didn’t tell her your full name!”

“Oh, thank you God.” Reiner gave a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry about it Ferdinand. I’m perfectly fine with just the middle name. Have a nice night Ferdy. I hope my girlfriend and I see you at the pizza party.” Ymir teased the boy using the unofficial title of ‘girlfriend’ to refer to Krista.

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” Reiner scoffed lightly.

“Sure I don’t.” Ymir shrugged heading back to Krista.

Reiner then connected the dots and let out a girlish yelp. “You, bit-”

“Reiner Ferdinand Ludwig Braun! You watch your mouth young man!” Reiner’s mother crossed her arms across her chest.

Reiner paused and a pained look crossed his face as he screamed internally.

Ymir spun around with a pleased look on her face. “It must be Christmas!”

“Ma,” Reiner whined turning to look at his mother, “B-But she… Krista… Girlfriend… My hopes… My dreams…”

“No buts. That gives you no right to almost call someone that word! Now, say you’re sorry to Ymir.” She said, tapping her foot. 

Reiner frowned and groaned, “I’m sorry… Ymir.”

“Oh, apology accepted Reiner Ferdinand Ludwig Braun.” Ymir patted his shoulder gently. “Now, Ferdy, Ludwig, Braun,” She mocked him lightly, “I really hope this hasn’t crushed you.” 

Reiner glared, “Oh yeah, you’re so funny. What’s your middle name, huh?”

“Dagmar.” Ymir shrugged casually.

“What the heck does that mean?” Reiner asked.

“Joyus day.” Ymir responded.

“... What?” Reiner stared confused at the girl.

“I’ll leave your little brain to think that one over.” She gave a sarcastic wave and walked back to Krista, “See ya Ferdy!”

While all of that was going on, Bertholdt and Annie were watching from a few feet away. 

“I’m really enjoying this.” Annie smirked slightly, mumbling under her breath.

Bertholdt looked down at her. “W-What did you say?”

“Oh nothing Bertholdt. Nothing at all.” 

Meanwhile as Reiner suffered and Annie watched on in enjoyment. Ymir tried to get a spare second to talk to Krista before they all left to get pizza, but her foster parents would not leave them alone.

“Oh Krista,” Helen said, “Those dresses looked just gorgeous on you. You had me in tears for that death scene it was almost like you weren’t acting.”

Krista smiled. “Thank you Mrs. Langnar! That means alot.” A light blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“You and Ymir had great chemistry. Your director really knew what she was doing.” The woman continued.

“Thank you Helen.” Ymir said trying to speed the conversation along. “Can Krista and I have a second.”

Mrs. Langnar seemed to ignore Ymir’s request. “Ilse loved it too. She kept saying ‘I was right’ over and over again. She probably just thought it was that good.”

“Helen please.” Ymir almost whined.

But Mrs. Langnar continued to ramble on about costumes and the cast until Ymir just sighed.

“Krista do you want to go out on a date sometime?” Ymir spit out the words loud and fast. That got her foster mother to be quiet.

Krista blinked in surprise, slowly looking up at Ymir. Her cheeks were bright red. After a few moments of silence, she gave the taller girl a smile. “I’d love too.”

Ymir smiled back softly, “Great.”

“... Well, we’d better let you two get to your little pizza party. See you at home Ymir. See you soon Krista.” Mrs. Langnar pushed her husband and daughter out of the cafeteria doors.

“Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Langnar! Bye Ilse!” Krista waved. 

“Goodbye Krista!” Mrs. Langnar waved back.

Connie had made his way to Reiner and Bertholdt. The shorter boy reached up and grabbed Bertholdt by the shoulders, “You were so good dude!”

Bertholdt looked over to see Connie and gave him a gentle smile. “O-Oh...um...thank you Connie.”

“I never thought I would like this show, but Sasha dragged me along and it. Was. Fantastic. You and Reiner killed it!” Connie continued shaking the boy lightly.

The tall boy chuckled. “I-I’m glad you liked it!” 

Connie grinned, “I’m coming to every show from now on. Even Ymir was good. I didn’t expect that.”

Bertholdt’s smile grew wider. “That’s great! T-Tell you what...when I find out the show dates for the next show we do, you’ll be the first one I tell.” 

“Awesome!” Connie exclaimed, “Thanks man!”

“N-No problem!”

Reiner finished putting his costume away and interrupted, “ Hey Bertl, everyone is getting ready to go to the pizza place. Glad you enjoyed Connie!”

Bertholdt looked over to his best friend. “O-Oh! Okay!”

Reiner put his bag over his shoulder and Connie gave him a congratulatory high-five. 

“Ready to go Bertl or do you need a few more minutes?” Reiner asked.

“I-I think I’m ready. Let’s go.” He said, zipping his garment bag up. He turned to Connie one more time. “S-See you Connie! Thanks again for coming to the show.” 

“See ya!” Connie smiled, “No problem man! Keep up the good work!”

Bertholdt waved and walked over to Reiner, slinging his garment bag over one shoulder and his satchel over the other one. “A-Alright, let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar  
> Lines from the play are italicized  
> website used for lines is: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html  
> (As a warning lines may look a little messy as I tried to keep the iambic pentameter style, and at times I-Wont-Grow-Up did not... I didn't feel like going back and fixing it. Sorry.)


	24. Chapter 24

Reiner and Bertholdt were the last cast members to arrive at the restaurant. They were directed to the back dining area by a waitress. The rest of the cast were already grouped at tables. Eren was with Marco and his sisters and Ymir and Krista sat together. So, Reiner took a seat with Annie who sat by herself.

Bertholdt pulled over a chair and sat down next to Reiner and Annie. 

Reiner grabbed a menu, “So what do you think you’re gonna get Annie?”

“I don’t know. Probably something small. I’m not really that hungry.” Annie admitted.

“Bertholdt?” Reiner asked his friend next.

Bertholdt looked up from his menu, “U-Um, I’m still deciding, but I might get some pizza...and maybe some fries as well…” 

“Maybe you and Annie should share something.” Reiner suggested casually without looking up from his menu.

The tallest boy’s cheeks flushed crimson red. “M-Maybe, I-I mean...ah…” He stammered.

“I’m sure it would work out well if you shared,” Reiner shrugged, “Right Annie?”

Annie shrugged. “I guess so.” She looked up to Bertholdt, “You okay with that Bertholdt?” 

Bertholdt nodded quickly. “S-Sure! Um, why not?” He smiled awkwardly. 

Reiner smiled behind his menu, pleased with himself. All Bertholdt had needed was a little push.

Meanwhile, Marco and the girls had just received their drinks from the waitress who was serving them. His sister’s had gotten chocolate milks and Marco had just ordered a water. “So,” Marco looked up to Eren, “Do you know what you’re getting to eat yet?” 

“Cheese fries, chicken fingers and a piece of pizza with mushrooms.” Eren recited as if he had done it a hundred times.

“Nice.” Marco smiled. Then he turned to his sisters, “What about you girls?” 

“I’m getting pizza!” Lisa smiled.

“Me too! But with fries.” Marina chimed in. 

“Good choices!” He beamed to his sisters. He then turned to Olivia, who was sitting in the booster seat. “Do you want pizza Livi?” He asked her. 

“Yeah!” Olivia cheered, “And juice!” 

Marco chuckled. “Okay.” 

“Should we get an appetizer?” Eren asked.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Marco nodded. 

“What’s an appetizer?” Marina asked, cocking her head to the side.

“The food before the food.” Eren explained reaching over and grabbing the menu,”How about two orders of mozzarella sticks?”

“Oooh! I love Mozzarella sticks!” Lisa exclaimed, licking her lips excitedly.

“So mozzarella sticks it is!” Eren nodded with a smile at the girls.

“Hurray!” Lisa and Marina cheered.

Olivia lifted her arms in the air, “Yay!”

Meanwhile in the booth a few seats away, “I hope you’re ready to get super famous in the next few days.” Ymir teased Krista. She had her arm gently around Krista’s shoulders as she went to take one of her fries with her free hand, “Ilse is gonna write a five page article on us, I’m sure.”

Krista smiled brightly, “She is?” She squealed happily, “Oh, I can’t wait to read it!”

“Yep, ‘Modern Star-Crossed Lovers’” Ymir laughed lightly. “So, about that date?” Ymir seemed more confident after her confession, but it just made it easier for her to act cool as her heart pounded. 

“...Well, when are you free next?” She asked, with a gentle smirk towards Ymir.

Ymir blushed lightly, but kept her cool, “Just about every day now that the show is over.”

“Okay….so...would Wednesday be a good day then?”

“Of course. Where would you want to go?” Ymir leaned her elbow on the table smiling softly.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Krista said after a moment or two of thought, “Do you have any place you’d want to go to?”

“Well, park is always a nice choice. Going out to eat is the good classic choice.” Ymir started to list things off, “Bowling, or we could do all of it in one day.”

“Oooh, we should do all of it! That would be fun!” Krista clasped her hands together.

“Then we’re doing all of it!” Ymir declared with a smile. “I’ll make it the best date you’ve ever been on. I promise.”

Krista giggled, “Alright, I’m holding you to that promise.” 

Ymir pulled her close with her arm in a brief hug, “Good. You have full permission to ditch me if it doesn’t live up to your expectations.”

The small blonde gently rolled her eyes and smiled gently at her girlfriend. 

Ymir smiled back, “You’re gorgeous.” She spoke softly.

Krista blushed brightly, glancing back at Ymir with a few giggles. She then placed her head on Ymir’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Once again on the opposite side of the room, Reiner began ordering. “I’ll take two slices of pizza, a cheeseburger, fries, and a mountain dew.” He told the waitress as she stopped by their table.

The waitress wrote down Reiner’s order on her little notepad, nodding. She then turned to Bertholdt as if to say ‘what about you?’

The tall male glanced up to the waitress, but not before looking at Annie. They had in fact decided to share food together. “We’re...um..sharing a check.” Bertholdt said shyly, with a little blush crept on his cheeks. 

“Alright, so what will you have?” The waitress said, holding up her pen and notepad at the ready. 

“O-Oh, um…” He glanced back down at the menu once again. “We’ll have a small pie...a-and a basket of fries and two waters please.” 

The waitress wrote it down. “Want a lemon for those waters?”

“No thank you.” Annie turned down the offer politely as she shut her menu and passed it towards the front.

“Alright.” The waitress finished writing the order down and held out her hand to receive the menus

Reiner passed the menus to the waitress with a grin. “Thank you.” He said with a small wink.

The waitress blinked a bit in surprise, a light blush appeared on her tanned face. “No problem.” She responded as she walked away with the menus.

Reiner grinned at his friends, “At least one girl is into me.” He chuckled lightly, 

Annie rolled her eyes at the blond, crossing her arms. Bertholdt’s eyes went from one side to another, not really sure how to answer his best friend. 

“Oh, come on you guys.” Reiner said slightly sarcastically, “Don’t everybody talk all at once.”

Annie sighed, “You know, I’d tell you how I really feel Reiner, but I wasn’t born with enough middle fingers to express myself in this case.” She gently smirked. 

Bertholdt’s eyes widened. “A-Annie!” 

Reiner put his hand on his chest like an offended mother, “Excuse you?”

“You heard me.” 

“Bertholdt, some support please.” Renier nudged his friend.

“O-Oh...u-um…okay...ugh..” He cleared his throat. “Annie, I-” He stopped, his eyes staring into her crystal pools that were her eyes. The boy couldn’t speak. Her eyes were beautiful.

“Bertholdt, your nose is bleeding.” Annie spoke up, raising an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” He took his napkin and pressed it against his nose and pulled it away. Yup, his nose was bleeding. His entire face turned as red as his blood. “I-I...u-um….I have to use the bathroom!” He quickly stood up, practically sprinting towards the bathroom. 

Annie watched with a confused look on her face. “What’s gotten into him?” 

“He likes y-” Reiner stopped himself, “I’ll be back.” He excused himself and went to the bathroom.

While Reiner went to go comfort Bertholdt in the bathroom, Marco had just finished ordering for his siblings. The waitress from before, wrote everything down. She looked Eren. “And for you doll?” 

“A slice of pizza with mushrooms, chicken fingers, fries and two orders of mozzarella sticks for an appetizer.”

The waitress nodded as she wrote Eren’s order down on her notepad. She then politely took the menus from Marco, who had collected them while Eren was ordering, and walked away. 

“So,” Lisa began as she and Marina colored on the coloring sheets they were given when they sat down. “How long is gonna take for the food to come out?”

Marco shrugged, turning to face his oldest sister. “It all depends.”

“Depends on what?” Marina piped up, glancing up from her coloring.

“Well, it can depend on a lot of things, like how many other people are waiting for their food as well.” Marco explained. 

“Ah, I see!” Lisa said, understandingly. 

“Look Eren! I drew a picture of you!” Marina held up her drawing. It wasn’t that bad, for a six year old, but it still had the childish charm to it. “What do you think?”

Eren looked over the picture with a small smile, “Wow! That’s really good!”

Marina beamed at the boy. “You really think so Eren?” 

Eren nodded, “Yes I do. It’s a really nice drawing!”

“Thank you!” Marina said happily as she placed it back down to continue coloring.

Eren picked up one of the unused crayons and started to doodle on the edge of Olivia’s paper. The small child pulled the paper away violently, “No!” She exclaimed.

Marco turned to look at his little sister. He had seen the whole thing. “Olivia, share your paper.” He said with a motherly type tone in his voice.

Olivia groaned and put her paper back down drawing a small square. “You can draw there.” She told Eren.

The boy smiled slightly, “Okay,” He shrugged and began to draw little flowers in his designated box.

Marco smiled to Olivia. “Good girl.” He said and gave his little sister a pat on the head. 

Olivia smiled at her brother and continued to draw. Eren had eventually filled up his little box with crudely drawn flowers.

Lisa continued to draw on her paper, drawing a lovely rainbow, while Marina proceeded to draw herself near her drawing of Eren. Marco glanced over to see his sister’s drawings. “Wow you two, those are great!”

“Thanks Marco!” Lisa grinned.

Marina giggled. “Yeah thanks big brother!” 

Soon the appetizers were placed on the table and Eren went in forgetting that the food would probably still be hot and gave a slightly pained expression.

“We should wait until they’ve cooled down a bit before we start eating them.” Marco chuckled. 

Eren groaned and put the half eaten mozzerella stick on a napkin. “Humans should evolve to eat hot food…”

Meanwhile, Krista had just finished her slice of pizza. “That pizza was so amazing. It’s the best I’ve ever had!” 

Ymir had ordered a cheeseburger loaded with toppings and was halfway through it. “The food here has always been good.” She smiled at Krista with ketchup on her cheek.

Krista, noticed the ketchup on Ymir’s cheek and giggled. “Oh Ymir! You have ketchup on your face! Here, let me get it for you.” She said, grabbing a napkin and gently wiping the girlfriend’s cheek with it. “There, I got it.” 

Ymir laughed lightly, “Thank you.” She said teasingly leaning against the girl. “Do you want some of my fries?”

The small blonde looked up at Ymir, “Really? I can have some?” She asked. 

“Uh, yeah?” Ymir turned her plate around so the fries were closer to Krista, “I’ve gotta feed my girlfriend. It’s what good girlfriends do.”

Krista smiled and took a couple of fries and put them on her plate. “Thanks Ymir.”

“No problem.” Ymir leaned over and kissed the girl’s cheek before getting back to her food.

A blush appeared on her cheeks. She placed her hand where Ymir had kissed her, that smile growing wider. 

Reiner walked out of the bathroom with Bertholdt after stopping his nosebleed and giving him a pep talk. “Now, remember what I said. Confidence, eye contact, witty comments.”

Bertholdt nodded. “R-Right.” 

Reiner took his seat again and watched his friend hoping his pep talk had worked.

The taller male also took his seat.

Annie glanced up from her phone. “About time you guys came back. I thought for sure you fell in.” 

“Ha ha. Like you’ve never spent more than five minutes in a bathroom.” Reiner rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Annie narrowed her eyes at Reiner, but then they softened as she went back to her phone again. “Touche.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Reiner nodded, satisfied. He kicked Bertholdt lightly under the table and motioned towards Annie with his head.

Bertholdt sat up alert when Reiner kicked him and turned to his friend with wide eyes. Then he looked to Annie. “O-Oh, right.” Bertholdt gently cleared his throat. “U-Um, Annie?” 

The blonde girl looked up once again from her phone, her eyebrow raised. “Hmm, what is it?” 

Here it goes, don’t mess this up Bertholdt. 

“Y-You look very...pretty today…” He stammered a bit.

Annie’s eyes widened a little, blinking in surprise by the sudden comment. She glanced away as she tried to place a strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh...um...thank you.” the girl finally answered after an awkward few seconds of silence.

Bertholdt felt the heat rushing to his cheeks once more. A small smile laced his lips, as he quickly turned to Reiner like a proud child who just aced a hard test. 

Reiner flashed him a thumbs up and encouraged him to go on with a small nod of his head.

The tallest male glanced back at Annie. “S-So, what are you doing on your phone?” Sweat poured down from his forehead. 

“Playing a game.” answered the blonde, not glancing up this time. 

“Oh, cool. W-What game?” 

“Monument Valley.” 

“O-Oh, I’ve heard of that one before...um...I have it on my phone too.” 

How could these two have such a boring conversation? Reiner wondered as he listened to the exchange.  _ Ask her out…  _ Reiner tried to convey the message through his expression at Bertholdt.

The young Hoover felt his heart pounding in his chest. Sweat continuing to race down his face as he spoke to her. He bit his bottom lip as she answered him. Once there was a break in the conversation, Bertholdt spoke up again: “A-Annie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I-I...uhhh...I-I was wondering if you….if you’d like to-”

“LISA! This is mine! Get your own!” Marina exclaimed, pushing her crayons over to her right side.

“But, I need a purple one and you have two of them! Can’t you just give me the extra?”

Marina shook her head and crossed her arms, “No! They’re both mine!” 

“Marco! Marina isn’t sharing!”

“You’re such a tattletale!”

“Am not!” 

“ARE TOO!”

As the two sisters continued to argue, Marco just placed his head in his hand, sighing in annoyance. He wanted to intervene but he knew Marina wouldn’t listen. So he sat there, slightly embarrassed by both of the girls’ behavior. 

Reiner whipped his head around and groaned. Little kids could be so annoying, but thankfully Eren had also had enough.

“Her, Lisa just take my purple crayon.” Eren offered with a small sigh.

Lisa turned to Eren, giving him a thankful smile. “Thanks Eren.” She said, reaching her hand out for the purple crayon. 

Eren handed her the crayon and Reiner whipped back around hoping that he hadn’t missed anything between Bertholdt and Annie.

Annie was back on her phone, but Bertholdt was blushing and a wide smile was on his face. He looked like a child who was just told he was going to Disneyland. 

Reiner looked between the two, “What did I miss?” He asked Bertholdt.

The taller of the two males turned to face the blond, that smile never leaving his lips for a second. He just gave him a small nod, biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want to say while Annie was still at the table. He wanted to wait until she had left or when he and Reiner were alone. It was the polite thing to do. 

Reiner smiled brightly at his friend and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

Soon after everyone had finished their food and paid their bills they were off. All smiles. With not just one, but two blossoming romances (three if you asked Marina), new respect for one another (or new tolerance), but in the end they were all closer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Eren Jeager  
> Keith Shadis  
> Mr & Mrs. Langnar  
> Ilse Langnar
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, that's it go home. Thanks for reading!


End file.
